Une Question de Résolution
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Il avait choisi son chemin, et maintenant il devait le suivre, mais il faudra plus que de l'obstination pour protéger Arthur. Ce dont Merlin a besoin, c'est de résolution. Une Question de... Saison 2. Toujours pas de slash.
1. 1) Cornelius Sigan - Partie 1

**Bienvenue dans cette réécriture de la saison 2. On continue sur le même format, un épisode/un sous-épisode, chacun en trois parties.**

**Nous cherchons toujours du monde pour nous aider à traduire ou à corriger. Pour plus d'informations, contacter Abeille ou moi.**

**Cette saison n'est pas complète en VO ; nous vous donnerons seulement les épisodes et sous-épisodes terminés. Le reste sera traduit au fur et à mesure de sa publication, cela dit ; aussi, dès qu'Alaia finira un épisode ou un sous-épisode, vous le verrez s'afficher au rythme habituel.**

**Nous passons avec cette fic à deux chapitres par semaine, publiés mercredi et dimanche. Mais nous avons toutes des vies personnelles, et si nous voyons que le rythme interfère avec nos obligations, nous repasserons à un chapitre par semaine. Pour s'assurer que le rythme puisse être maintenu, n'hésitez pas à rejoindre l'équipe.**

**Je vous laisse profiter du premier chapitre, traduit par Abeille.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 1: La malédiction de Cornelius Sigan ~Partie 1~

Le martèlement se reproduisait à travers le château, résonnant dans les couloirs et les tunnels en dessous. Tous les résidents en étaient conscients, ou du moins tous ceux qui n'étaient pas malentendants, mais tous l'ignorait. Lorsqu'un inconvénient arrive suite à un ordre du roi, vous vous en accommodez…

Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait le dire à Arthur.

"Merlin! Merlin, viens ici !"

Le prince s'assit sur son lit, grimpant dessus avec une expression d'extrême irritabilité. Dans des circonstances habituelles, son serviteur aurait été dans la tour de l'autre coté du château à l'heure actuelle, mais ce soir Merlin avait été fort _'heureusement'_ coincé par quelques tâches dans l'antichambre adjacente.

Le serviteur fit irruption dans la pièce à cet appel, semblant quelque peu irrité aussi.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Sire?"

Arthur le fixa.

"Es-tu sourd, Merlin ?"

Merlin inclina la tête, écoutant les bruits sourds et évident venant d'en dessous.

"J'aimerais bien l'être !"

Le prince était encore en train de le fixer, mais maintenant pointait aussi la porte.

"Je veux que tu descendes dans les sous-sols, pour leur dire d'arrêter."

Ce fut le tour de Merlin de le fixer, et de bafouiller aussitôt.

"Mais ils travaillent sous les ordres du Roi."

Arthur se détourna simplement, remontant dans son lit bien doux et glissant sa tête sous les couvertures.

"Oui! Mais toi tu travailles sous les miens !"

De sous les couvertures où il était, Arthur ne vit pas le regard que son serviteur dirigea contre lui, avant que le dit serviteur ne sorte de la pièce en secouant la tête et murmurant dans sa barbe. Il n'avait aucun idée à quel point il avait usé de la patience de Merlin ces quelques derniers mois, depuis le moment où le serviteur l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Merlin soupira à cela, toujours en secouant la tête. Arthur était en train de faire de tels progrès en avant pour ne plus être un crétin tout le temps … Pourtant un hiver avec des chutes de neiges si lourdes et si intenses qu'elles avaient à moitié bloquées les portes du château tous les matins, l'avait fait régresser plus vite qu'un chevalier ivre en armure sur une pente boueuse.

Le printemps était à présent dans l'air, la dernière neige ayant fondue il y avait une semaine, et demain serait la grande chasse de printemps pour célébrer cet événement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une douzaine de nobles, Arthur inclus, en sortie pour mutiler les quelques pauvres animaux ayant réussi à survivre à l'hiver. Tous aidés par deux fois le nombre d'hommes, c'est à dire les serviteurs, envoyés tout du long pour faire des quantités excessives de bruits pour faire fuir ces animaux hors de leurs tanières. Une longue histoire courte, ce serait les serviteurs qui feraient les idiots, juste pour que les nobles puissent tirer des animaux pour la gloire.

Merlin continua de descendre les divers niveaux du château, faisant son chemin dans la plus vieille partie des cryptes. C'était là la source de tous les coups, vingt hommes étaient en train de creuser dans les couloirs murés il y avait plusieurs siècles. Et c'était au nom d'une folie encore plus grande que la stupide chasse … Uther avait décidé que s'il y avait quelques possibles richesses enfermées dans ces longues tombes abandonnées, alors ils devraient déménager vers les coffres du château au lieu de dormir sous le sol. Il gardait l'entièreté du château éveillé au nom d'une chasse au trésor.

Le reniflement du sorcier fit écho dans le couloir tandis qu'il attrapait une torche dans leur râtelier près du site du chantier, son expression disant exactement ce qu'il pensait de tout ceci. Il semblait qu'Arthur n'était pas le seul à perdre tout sens commun et à faire des choses stupides quand il s'ennuyait. Il semblerait que le roi en fasse de même.

Merlin se dirigea vers le couloir proche, le laissant au niveau où la pierre de taille céda la place à des tunnels plus rupestres. En l'espace d'une semaine, les terrassiers avaient dégagé une considérable partie d'entre eux, là où ils finissaient à travers la roche sous le château. Mais il n'était seulement qu'à la moitié du chemin de la partie en cours de dégagement quand un chœur de cris plus en avant annonça la cessation de tout creusement.

Il se mit de côté pour échapper aux hommes qui se précipitèrent devant lui, fronçant les sourcils et se demandant pour quelle raison possible y avait-il de s'enfuir? Se souvenant du spectre que Nimueh avait conjuré, il pouvait s'imaginer sans mal quelques ennemis magiques qui auraient pu être enfermés ici, et avec cela à l'esprit il se dirigea rapidement à l'intérieur.

S'il y avait une menace ici-bas, alors en tant que le seul capable à Camelot, capable de tuer toutes les créatures magiques vraiment dangereuses, il serait celui qui s'en occuperait de toute manière. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait aussi y jeter un coup d'œil, de manière à ce que Gaius puisse en faire des recherches et ils pourraient découvrir comment le vaincre.

Ce fut presque avec déception qu'il trouva la tombe qu'ils venaient juste de découvrir, ses yeux s'élargissant quand il vit les piles d'or et de joyaux qu'elle contenait. La tombe n'était pas simplement une alcôve sculptée dans la paroi rocailleuse comme dans les autres passages qu'il venait de traverser. Elle était opulente, bordée de colonnes de pierre gracieuse et présidée par une grande statue de corbeau. L'oiseau semblait monter une garde vigilante sur le cercueil de pierre au centre de la chambre, le couvercle sculpté à l'effigie d'un homme en robe, qui avait étonnamment un énorme bijou en forme de cœur bleu fixé sur sa poitrine.

Merlin se rapprocha, fasciné et curieux, inconscient du terrassier agenouillé à côté du cercueil jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trébuche presque sur lui.

Il regarda dans sa direction, commençant à sourciller, tendant une main pour toucher l'épaule de l'homme.

"Bonjour ?"

Au moment où il secoua l'homme gentiment pour essayer d'obtenir une réponse, le terrassier bascula sur le côté et son visage à présent gris fut exposé… Regardant vers dehors dans un cri silencieux de mort qui fit prendre à Merlin ses jambes à son cou aussi vite qu'elles le lui permettaient. Elles le portèrent directement à l'homme qui devait vraiment regarder cet endroit.

C'était l'homme qu'il avait retourné un peu plus tôt, avant de conduire Gaius jusqu'à la tombe et de s'accroupir à côté de l'homme mort.

"A votre avis, de quoi est-il mort ? Gaius ? Croyez-vous que cette tombe soit maudite ?"

Le médecin se tenait debout, en observant la pièce, pas attiré par les trésors, mais empli de malaise. Quelque chose dans ce lieu lui faisait raidir les cheveux sur la tête, si on avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas être distrait par les trésors contenus ici. Une chose en particulier qui attira son attention dans cet amas fut le joyau bleu fixé sur le couvercle du cercueil, et l'inscription dorée gravée autour d'elle. Quelque chose ne sentait pas bon.

Il regardait à présent la statue de corbeau, le bec ouvert en un appel silencieux, et répondit à la question de son pupille.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr."

Merlin à présent de nouveau sur ses pieds, se rapprocha de son mentor.

"Croyez-vous que cette tombe soit maudite ?"

Gaius ne répondit pas cette fois, à la place enjamba les jambes du mort pour regarder de plus près le cercueil … son pied atterrissant sur la même dalle de pierre qui avait coûté au terrassier sa vie.

Le sol sous la dalle s'enfonça sous le poids du médecin, un sifflement dans l'air sous l'envol d'une flèche étant le seul avertissement que Merlin reçu. Ses yeux se dorèrent, le monde ralentissant autour de lui tandis qu'il accélérait son propre temps. Pour arracher les cruciales secondes dont il avait besoin, pour soulever et lancer une grande assiette en argent entre Gaius et la flèche qui venait juste d'être tirée de la bouche de la statue du corbeau.

L'assiette sonna comme un gong lorsqu'elle fut frappée, une grande trace restant sur sa surface tandis que le médecin regardait autour de lui, choqué, avant de se tourner vers son protégé.

"Tu viens de me sauver la vie ! Merci !"

Merlin libéra l'assiette de sa magie, lui permettant de retomber sur le sol tandis que le son de la voix du roi les atteignait. À peine dix secondes plus tard Uther entra dans la tombe, son fils le suivant de près juste derrière lui.

Arthur, ayant entendu le cliquetis de l'assiette en tombant murmura à son serviteur, présumant que Merlin l'avait laissé échapper dans des circonstances moins graves.

"Tu es né maladroit ou tu t'entraines à le devenir ?"

Merlin dut résister à l'envie de dire quelque chose de non diplomatique, et à la place se colla un sourire sarcastique sur le visage tandis qu'il lui murmurait en retour.

"Ce n'est qu'un de mes nombreux talents !"

Uther ne remarqua pas l'échange, trop occupé à observer le contenu de la tombe avec une expression satisfaite.

"Voilà une grande découverte ! Vous voyez Gaius, j'avais raison, il y avait un trésor à trouver en-dessous de Camelot ! Lequel de mes prédécesseurs dois-je remercier pour tout ceci ? Gaius ?"

Gaius lança un coup d'œil vers son roi, fronçant légèrement les sourcils de désapprobation. Il avait protesté contre l'excavation des anciennes cryptes. Ces voûtes avaient été faites au temps où la magie était monnaie courante, et bien des nobles avaient payé de grandes richesses pour que leurs tombeaux soient veillés par la magie. Les terrassiers avaient été chanceux jusque-là, aucun d'entre eux n'avait découvert ce qui aurait été des pièges. Aucun, certes, jusqu'à celui-ci.

"Oh ! Je vais devoir étudier la question."

Au ton insipide du médecin, il sembla alors que le roi en perçoive un soupçon et ne remarque le mort sur le sol, se dirigeant alors vers lui et fronçant les sourcils.

"Comment est-il mort ?"

Gaius pointa la plaque qu'il avait pressée lui-même en marchant dessus.

"Il semble que par mégarde, il ait actionné un piège. Regardez."

Arthur, ayant montré un peu plus de retenue que son père envers les richesses environnantes montra au moins un peu de regret pour la mort de l'homme. Ne serait-ce que dans son expression solennelle, qui semblait également dire qu'il considérait la poursuite de la richesse de son père là-dessous comme ce dont il parla alors :

"Pour dissuader les pilleurs de tombe."

Uther acquiesça à cette remarque, ne remarquant pas que deux de ceux près de lui semblaient désapprouver ceci.

"Il y a ici, beaucoup de gens qui sont prêts à voler, il faut protéger cette tombe, Arthur, tu seras responsable de sa sécurité."

Son fils inclina la tête, signe d'acceptation de l'ordre, alors même qu'elle restait discrète.

"Oui père."

Le roi sortit, le reste d'entre eux le suivant. Aucun ne se doutant que juste une heure plus tard, un des terrassiers qui avait fui, laisserait ses nerfs s'apaiser à la Taverne du Soleil levant. Assis en face d'un voyageur qui avait remarqué son état secoué dès son entrée, tandis qu'il apaisait maintenant ses terreurs en racontant le conte qu'il venait de voir.

Une tombe remplie d'or et d'argent … et d'une gemme bleue de la taille de son poing.

Mais l'homme à qui il parlait de ces choses n'était pas un voyageur errant, mais plutôt un opportuniste rusé qui l'avait leurré en le faisant boire. Quelques pièces lui firent recevoir l'information qu'il désirait, une distraction et une main légère les lui rendirent sans que le terrassier en soit conscient. Dès l'instant où l'escroc aux cheveux bruns se retira dans la chambre qu'il avait loué, il sut exactement comment entrer dans cette tombe.

Bien sûr seul le prince avait la clé pour passer la porte placée devant son entrée, mais seulement une autre personne que le prince et son père avait accès à ses appartements … le valet du prince.

~(-)~

"On se dépêche Merlin !"

"Désolé !"

Merlin colla un sourire de longue souffrance sur son visage, descendant les escaliers du château vers l'endroit où Arthur l'attendait à côté de son cheval. C'était le jour de la chasse et tout ce qu'elle impliquait, ce que signifiait qu'après avoir rampé toute la journée dans les bois, il aurait une magnifique pile de corvées à faire qui en résulterait.

Mais en premier … En premier il devrait jouer à 'faire l'escabeau' pour Arthur. Parce qu'une apparente volonté à évacuer son mécontentement à avoir été tenu éveillé si tard fit pointer au prince le sol en une commande claire pour que son serviteur s'agenouille à côté du cheval pour le faire monter.

Peu importait le fait qu'Arthur était parfaitement capable de grimper sur sa selle en armure complète. En ce moment, il ne portait qu'une chemise et une veste.

Gardant tout commentaire intelligent au fond de la bouche, Merlin fit ce qui lui était ordonné avec un grognement de dégoût. Oui, il avait décidé l'automne dernier que peu importe ce qu'il fallait faire pour rester près d'Arthur et le protéger, il le ferait. Mais en ce moment, sa résolution de suivre cette décision avait déjà été sévèrement testée. Arthur devait définitivement recevoir une bonne claque pour que son ego se remette en place. C'était tellement dommage qu'après un seul hiver tranquille avec rien pour menacer le royaume, il n'y ait pas eu une seule opportunité pour le Grand et Sage Merlin de lui donner une autre leçon de bon sens.

Ce qui est probablement pourquoi lorsque la selle d'Arthur glissa quelques instants plus tard, jetant le prince sur le sol pavé pendant que son cheval filait loin dans un claquement de sabots, que Merlin ne sut pas s'il devait en être horrifié ou amusé.

L'horreur l'emporta cependant, suivie par de la confusion. Comment la selle avait-elle pu glisser ? Il l'avait vérifiée avant de quitter le cheval pour ramener le reste de l'équipement dont il avait besoin pour la chasse.

Arthur, un Arthur très en colère, sauta sur ses pieds et le fixa.

"Merlin!"

Le serviteur, sautant sur ses pieds d'où il était accroupi, tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais sa main fut rejetée sur le côté.

"Je ne comprends pas. J'ai sanglé ce cheval moi-même !"

Arthur sembla à quelques centimètres de le frapper, et se retint probablement parce que cela aurait été indigne.

"Et je crois bien que c'est là le problème !"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je l'avais vérifiée."

Leur discussion fut interrompue, par un homme d'âge moyen légèrement débraillé. Un homme qui ramenait le cheval d'Arthur vers eux, tout en courtoisie et en manière.

"Voulez-vous que je règle la sangle pour vous Sire ?"

Au hochement de tête d'Arthur, l'homme sécurisa la selle, le prince commençant à redresser sa veste.

"Merci."

L'homme inclina la tête, souriant.

"C'est un honneur que de rendre servir au Prince."

Cela incita Arthur à jeter un coup d'œil à Merlin, haussant ses sourcils et clairement heureux par la manière dont il était flatté.

"C'est un honneur ! Tu entends Merlin ?"

L'homme, remarquant la poussière sur la veste d'Arthur, se pressa dans sa direction et commença à la nettoyer rapidement avec l'usage d'une petite brosse.

"Accordez-moi l'honneur de brosser vos vêtements."

Arthur continuait de regarder du coin de l'œil son valet pendant que l'homme retirait toute la poussière accumulée sur lui. Son expression à la fois railleuse et pleine de réprimandes du fait que Merlin ne l'ait jamais flatté à ce point. Merlin était tout le temps en train de le traiter comme un homme et non comme un prince, donnant du respect en échange de respect, mais ce type…

Ce gars était comme une version encore plus ennuyante de Bern, avant que l'ancien serviteur d'Arthur n'ait admis sa défaite et ne continue à servir quelqu'un d'autre.

Merlin aurait pu dire quelque chose à ce moment, mais en fut empêché lorsque l'homme empocha sa brosse.

"Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous, Sire ?"

Arthur se tourna vers lui, le regardant de manière spéculative avant de désigner paresseusement son serviteur de la main.

"Eh bien, peux-tu donner à Merlin un bon coup de pied au derrière ?"

L'homme inclina la tête, cachant un léger sourire.

"Je ne voudrais pas vous priver de ce plaisir Sire."

Arthur rit à cette répartie, définitivement accroché par l'attitude de cet étranger.

"Ah ah ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Cédric. Je suis venu à Camelot pour chercher du travail."

Arthur sembla enchanté, faisant un geste vers la foule rassemblée de chasseurs et de serviteurs.

"Excellent ! Tu seras rabatteur à la chasse, il nous manque un homme ou deux."

Cédric l'observa tandis qu'Arthur allait vers son cheval, en hochant la tête.

"Vous êtes trop aimable Sire !"

Derrière lui, un Merlin extrêmement mécontent ramassait son sac et un des bâtons de rabatteurs qu'il faudrait utiliser, se dirigeant vers Cédric en portant un faux sourire.

"Tiens ! Il te faudra un bâton !"

Il flanqua pratiquement un grand coup dans les flancs de Cédric, balayant le vent.

"Oh, désolé."

Il s'éloigna pour suivre derrière Arthur, laissant le visiteur réduire sa vision à son dos. Cédric aurait pu dire que Merlin suspectait quelque chose, et Merlin savait qu'aucun homme qui se respecte ne se comporterait ainsi à moins qu'il ne cherche à gagner quelque chose. Il devait protéger Arthur, même si c'était seulement en protégeant ses intérêts d'un chercheur de poux comme Cédric.

Mais ce job devint beaucoup plus difficile quelques heures plus tard, grâce à un sanglier géant saccageur et une lance magique dont Merlin ne put prendre le crédit sans révéler sa magie… Parce que Cédric, le même homme qui avait parlé au terrassier à la taverne, l'avait fait. Et pour _'avoir sauvé'_ la vie d'Arthur du sanglier déchaîné, il obtint ce qu'il désirait.

Il s'était lui-même engagé comme deuxième serviteur du prince, et réussit à accéder aux appartements d'Arthur.

Ce fut un jeune sorcier bien abattu qui revint aux appartements de Gaius ce soir-là, son expression maussade dessinant un sourcil dressé sur le visage du médecin.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Merlin vidant son sac sur une chaise, se forçant à un sourire supposé être joyeux.

"J'ai sauvé la vie d'Arthur, et le mérite en est revenu à un autre ! La routine."

Il traversa la pièce, se tenant derrière Gaius pour regarder le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Gaius tenait un morceau de parchemin, un de ceux sur lesquels il avait écrit deux lignes de textes avec des symboles bizarres.

"J'ai découvert cette inscription sur le sceptre."

Merlin regarda de plus près, fronçant les sourcils comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait. Ce qui devait dire quelque chose, considérant qu'un prince coincé à l'intérieur d'un château tout l'hiver signifiait qu'il générait peu de corvées comme nettoyer son armure. Cela voulait dire plus de temps libre pour Merlin, et il avait passé pas mal de temps à étudier quelques autres langages dans lesquels les textes magiques étaient souvent écrits. Il s'était concentré sur trois, et cela avait augmenté ses connaissances totales en langue, qu'il pouvait lire à raisonnablement, eh bien, six.

"De quelle langue s'agit-il ?"

Gaius regardait aussi intensément le texte

"Je ne sais pas, Sigan devait connaître beaucoup de langues."

Cela attira l'attention de Merlin.

"Sigan?"

Gaius hocha la tête, attrapant et lui montrant l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé dans la tombe. C'était la tête d'un corbeau qui était marqué dessus.

"C'est sa tombe. J'ai été capable de l'identifier grâce au symbole dessus."

Merlin attrapa une chaise, la tirant vers lui, et s'asseyant à côté de son mentor.

"Qui était-ce ?"

Gaius sembla un peu surpris que son pupille ne le sache pas, se tournant sur son siège pour le regarder même si une part de ce qu'il lui dit était faite avec une certaine ironie.

"Merlin, c'est le magicien le plus puissant qui ait jamais vécu."

Le jeune sorcier en vit aussi l'ironie, si Sigan avait été le plus puissant connu jusqu'à cette date, alors il était destiné à perdre ce titre en sa faveur.

"Vraiment ?"

Gaius soupira.

"Tu n'as pas grandi à Camelot, mais pour ceux d'entre nous qui y sont nés, Cornelius Sigan était une figure de cauchemar."

Merlin commençait à sentir un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de tous ceci.

"Pourquoi ?"

À côté de lui, Gaius commençait à grimacer, serrant les mains devant lui sur la table tandis qu'il s'expliquait.

"Il avait des pouvoirs, il pouvait changer le jour en nuit, faire tourner la chance, et selon la légende, ses sortilèges ont aidés à construire la ville de Camelot."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

Gaius le regarda. Il était clair qu'il était profondément inquiet.

"À la fin, il est devenu trop puissant, et le Roi de ce temps-là, a ordonné son exécution."

Tous deux se fixèrent l'un l'autre, Merlin commençant à froncer les sourcils.

"S'il est mort, pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ?"

"Sigan ne supportait pas l'idée que sa richesse et son pouvoir mourraient avec lui, alors, il n'a plus eu qu'une seule obsession, trouver un moyen de vaincre la mort elle-même."

Tous deux ressentirent le frisson que ces paroles firent passer le long de leur colonne vertébrale, Merlin devenant à présent aussi inquiet que le médecin.

"Vous croyez qu'il a pu réussir ?"

"Espérons que non ! Dans notre intérêt à tous !"

Gaius était grimaçant.

"J'ai essayé de le convaincre de sceller la tombe, mais il ne le fera pas. Uther ne s'inclinera devant une 'foutue superstition'. Il m'a été ordonné de garder l'identité de l'occupant secrète. Pour ne pas faire paniquer le peuple.

Merlin sourcilla à cela, ses lèvres pressées en une ligne mécontente.

"Il semble en faire beaucoup … et c'est toujours moi qui ramasse les morceaux à la fin."

~(-)~


	2. 1) Cornelius Sigan - Partie 2

**vinie65 : merci à toi !**

**titesouris : Arthur est particulièrement crétinesque dans cet épisode. Patience, le sous-ep va lui faire payer.**

**DAM : On a tous envie de gifler Arthur et de tuer Cédric dans cet épisode !**

**Colinou : Oui on se rapproche de Brotherhood mais il faut quand meme apprécier Resolve ! Oui, Arthur va recevoir une leçon mais chutˆˆ**

**Abeille : Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu évoques cette danse, ça nous donne encore plus envie de la voir en live, donc de te harceler pour ça :p**

~(-)~

Chapitre 2: La malédiction de Cornelius Sigan ~ Partie 2~

Ceci allait devenir _très _ennuyeux…

Merlin, quasiment à l'état de fureur, fit son chemin à travers le château jusqu'aux écuries. Il avait planifié son entière journée, quelles corvées il ferait et dans quelle ordre, mais tout avait été balancé par la fenêtre au moment où il avait franchi la porte d'Arthur avec une assiette de toasts chaud, de fromage, et d'une tasse de thé aux herbes. La raison ?

Cédric était déjà là, et avait apporté ce qui était pratiquement un _festin _pour Arthur. Il allait jusqu'à attendre la main ou le pied du prince, ne le laissant pas devoir atteindre autre chose de plus que sa fourchette et sa tasse. Arthur, tel l'idiot qu'il était, lapait toute son attention et ce léchage de bottes. Cédric lui passait une pommade plus épaisse qu'un petit pain, et le prince semblait inconscient du protocole qui avait été de manière évidente chamboulé.

C'était contre les règles implicites entre maîtres et serviteurs, de permettre à un nouveau serviteur de saper l'autorité de celui établi en premier à ce travail. Oui la compétition était attendue, mais vous n'étiez pas censé faire jeter celui qui vous avait servi loyalement après avoir sauvé votre vie, afin de vous prélasser dans la léchage de pompe par celui que vous veniez juste d'embaucher même si vous_ pensez _qu'il vous a sauvé aussi la vie.

Merlin s'attira quelques regards de sympathie dans sa direction des autres serviteurs, qui étaient conscients de ce qu'il se passait, ne réagissant pas, mais tout de même reconnaissant en même temps. Ils n'étaient pas heureux de 'l'intrusion' de Cédric de cette manière, et le chef du personnel avait été livide d'ajouter l'homme sur la liste. Tout le monde savait ce que Merlin avait enduré du prince tout l'hiver, et qu'il soit mis à l'écart d'une telle manière, et avec tant de désinvolture, ne convenait pas.

Après tout, quelle motivation y avait-il pour les serviteurs de travailler si dur et bien, si leur maître agissait avec un tel mépris pour leurs bons services ?

Un serviteur en particulier lui montra plus de sympathie que la plupart, l'interpellant et venant vers lui lorsqu'ils se croisèrent.

"Merlin!"

C'était Bern, et il portait un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Après avoir travaillé pour d'autres chevaliers, cette dernière année, il en était venu à réaliser à quel point il avait été maltraité par le prince avant que Merlin ne vienne. Il était quelque chose comme une sorte d'allié maintenant, lui donnant des conseils, et des informations sur les allées et venues parmi le personnel. Des choses que son rival d'autrefois aurait pu ne pas entendre marcher.

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils quand il s'approcha, sachant que Bern avait quelque chose à lui dire qui n'améliorerait pas son humeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Bern jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers le couloir, baissant la voix.

"C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cour hier. Je l'ai appris d'un des autres serviteurs qui ont vu votre _ami,_ Cédric traîner près du cheval après que tu l'aies scellé. Personne ne l'a vraiment vu le faire, mais il est évident qu'il doit avoir défait la boucle. Tu as préparé le cheval d'Arthur bien trop souvent maintenant pour faire une erreur de débutant comme celle-là."

Le froncement de sourcils de Merlin s'approfondit.

"Ouais, c'était vraiment juste un peu trop commode que Cédric soit arrivé et ait commencé sa séance de lèche-botte juste après ce qu'il s'est passé. Merci de me l'avoir dit, Bern."

L'autre serviteur haussa les épaules.

"C'est bon, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Alors où vas-tu maintenant ?"

La grimace de Merlin se mélangea à du dégoût.

"Les écuries, ce que Cédric n'a commodément pas fait, et il est encore trop tôt pour que les écuyers aient dû le faire."

Bern regarda son collègue, tandis que Merlin repartait.

"Garde un œil sur lui, Merlin. Il n'est pas réglo, ou je n'ai pas servi le prince Arthur pendant dix ans."

"Crois-moi, je le ferai."

Mais il semblerait que ça ne se ferait pas. Les machinations de Cédric allaient bien plus loin en ce qui le concernait.

Merlin ne vit pas l'homme l'observer par la porte de l'écurie, et n'entendit pas le bruit sourd d'une 'balle de sommeil' fumante, en train d'être jetée sur le sol derrière lui. Il fut perdu au milieu des bruits des chevaux agités, et malheureusement aussitôt que quelqu'un identifie l'odeur distinctive de l'objet, il était déjà trop tard pour l'empêcher de vous assommer.

Il s'effondra sur le sol des écuries, un Cédric au sourire narquois avec un chiffon sur la bouche allant ramasser la balle et le jeter dans un coin dans l'ombre à l'extérieur. Il traversa alors les stalles, détachant chaque chevaux un par un et les conduisant jusqu'aux portes avec des bousculades et des coups. Seul un des chevaux lui donna du fil à retordre, soit le hongre brun au fond. Il le détacha très bien, malgré ses tentatives pour le mordre, mais quand il essaya de le chasser, il reçut presque un coup de pied dans les cuisses pour la peine.

Cédric abandonna d'essayer de forcer le dernier cheval, celui de Merlin, à fuir dans la cour des écuries et dans les rues à proximité. Non, Bitan s'était déplacé et se tenait de manière défensive et bornée au-dessus de son maître inconscient, reniflant de manière colérique l'intrus.

Ce fut là qu'un prince très mécontent trouva son serviteur, dans une étable vide de tout cheval, à l'exception de celui de Merlin. Après l'incident avec la selle, il n'était pas d'humeur pour la farce consistant à voir toutes ses montures courir hors des étables comme une ruée en masse.

Le pied botté du prince poussa le serviteur dans les côtes, le réveillant. Merlin était parsemé de fumier tout le long de son côté droit, du visage au genou, et il cligna des yeux de manière floue essayant de retrouver ses repères pendant qu'au-dessus de lui, Arthur parlait.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Le serviteur tomba à ses pieds, se balançant légèrement désorienté, incapable de se concentrer proprement. Certainement pas assez pour sortir quelque chose de convainquant.

"Euh… Rien !"

"C'est bien ce que je vois."

Merlin se mit à regarder le prince, réalisant que cela devait avoir l'air d'être comme il l'avait été. Comme s'il avait été inconscient sur le sol.

"Euh… je ne dormais pas, je me suis… je me suis penché en avant et…"

"Tu cherchais quelque chose ?"

Arthur fit un geste vers l'intérieur de l'écurie, et vers le seul animal qui se tenait encore à l'intérieur.

"Mais peut-être qu'on cherche la même chose... _Les chevaux!_"

Cette secousse le réveilla un peu plus, de se tourner et de voir l'écurie presque entièrement vide. Ce fut alors que le visage devenu rapidement haï de Cédric se glissa dans la porte.

"Sire! Ne soyez pas trop dur après lui je vous en prie ! C'est un bon serviteur, mais il est… il est fatigué !"

Merlin gifla quasiment la main 'amicale' de l'homme sur son épaule.

"Je ne suis_ pas_ fatigué !"

Il était clair à l'expression d'Arthur qu'il trouvait cet état bon à débattre, et Cédric, ignorant les protestations de Merlin, en joua.

"Peut-être… peut-être qu'avec une soirée de liberté… Une bonne nuit de repos..."

_"Je ne me suis pas endormi !"_

Merlin étouffa ce qu'il aurait dû dire après, à propos d'une odeur de boule de sommeil qui subsistait encore dans les narines. Sans la balle elle-même, il n'avait aucune preuve, et Cédric l'avait certainement déjà caché.

Si Cédric n'avait pas été en train de jouer au collègue attentionné, il aurait eu l'air particulièrement satisfait de lui-même.

"Je le remplacerai bien volontiers dans ses fonctions ce soir."

Arthur commença à hocher la tête.

" Vous avez peut-être raison…"

"Non !"

"Tais-toi Merlin !"

Au regard condescendant du prince, son manque de confiance en les paroles de son serviteur établi par rapport au nouveau, poussa Merlin dans ses retranchements. Son explosion de frustration quittant sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait considéré proprement le choix de ses mots.

"Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il cherche ! Il essaye de se débarrasser de moi, et si vous n'étiez pas un aussi _grand ballot_ vous le verriez ! Euh…"

Des yeux bleus se rétrécirent.

"Un quoi ?"

Merlin gela sur place, il savait à l'expression irritée que l'offense avait été trop loin, et à la fine trace de sourire narquois chez Cédric, il sut qu'il était tombé droit dedans alors que l'homme partait.

"Un grand ballot, il a dit un grand ballot oui."

Arthur, toujours fixant Merlin, avait clairement pris sa décision.

"Cédric a raison, il peut s'occuper de moi ce soir, et toi, tu peux retourner à ta demeure, et te demander si tu veux rester mon serviteur, ou pas !"

L'expression de Merlin était un mélange entre égarement et blessure. Était-ce vraiment Arthur qui disait ceci, l'homme à qui il avait déclaré l'automne dernier qu'il serait heureux de le servir jusqu'au jour où il mourrait ? Avait-il déjà oublié cela ?

Arthur passa au-dessus des protestations de son serviteur, Cédric attrapant 'pour aider' et tendre sa veste à Merlin. Merlin la prit, l'arracha presque en fait, et lança un regard empli de poignards quand il passa devant lui. Si Arthur ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas voir ce qui était en train de se passer, alors, cela ne valait pas d'argumenter… Cela valait-il même la peine de le protéger ?

"La loyauté gagne le respect."

La parole mécontente était calme, à peine audible quand Merlin passa la porte de l'écurie, mais elle fut suffisante pour obtenir au moins un léger froncement de sourcils de la part d'Arthur. Mais le prince fut rapidement distrait des rêveries, que cette parole murmurée avait déclenchées, par les palefreniers qui revenaient avec les premiers chevaux.

Quant à Merlin, il fit péniblement son chemin jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'arrêter dans la salle de bain des serviteurs pour effacer le fumier de son visage. Il était trop énervé pou se soucier de quoi que ce soit comme cela en ce moment.

Gaius regarda son protégé, inquiet lorsqu'il entra, bien trop tôt dans la journée.

"Qu'as-tu sur la figure ?"

Merlin ne s'arrêta pas de marcher, il se dirigea droit vers sa chambre.

"Rien du tout."

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Rien du tout."

Le vieil homme sut au ton en sourdine, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose loin d'être rien aux yeux de Merlin. Se levant, il mouilla un chiffon en utilisant l'eau dans la barrique près de la porte, et suivit son pupille dans la petite pièce.

Merlin y était assis, l'air abattu, tandis qu'il entrait et commençait à essuyer la saleté sur son visage.

"Mmm… fais voir."

Merlin soupira tandis qu'il retirait le fumier.

" Je ne suis _pas _un idiot."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

La voix de Gaius était sympathique, le jeune sorcier à côté de lui soupirant à nouveau.

"Je veux seulement qu'Arthur me fasse confiance, et… et qu'il me considère comme ce que je suis réellement."

"Sois sûr qu'un jour il le fera."

"Quand?"

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui, Gaius cessant son travail avec le chiffon.

"Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour lui, et il croit que je suis un idiot."

Gaius avait essuyé le dernier morceau de saleté, le reste nécessiterait une bassine d'eau.

"Mais tout le monde ne te prend pas pour un idiot, et je sais que c'est dur pour toi de le prétendre. Tu as un esprit brillant, Merlin. Tes études de cet hiver l'ont prouvé."

Il s'arrêta.

"En parlant d'anciennes langues, j'ai réussi à traduire l'inscription sur le tombeau de Sigan …'Celui qui brise mon cœur, achève mon œuvre'. Camelot court un grave danger."

Le jeune sorcier se raidit, à la mention d'une menace, balayant de ses pensées ses ennuis.

"Ce qui signifie ?"

Gaius fit une grimace.

"Tu te souviens de la pierre dans la tombe, qui brillait si fort? C'est parce ce que ce n'est pas une pierre précieuse, c'est _l'âme_ de Cornelius Sigan. Son âme est vivante, mais pour pouvoir vivre éternellement, une âme a besoin d'un corps. Si quelqu'un retire la pierre, alors Sigan pourra …"

Merlin semblait à présent tout aussi inquiet, mais un part de lui ressentit une part de soulagement.

"Eh bien, c'est juste très bien que seul Arthur ait la clé. Personne ne pourra y aller sans qu'il ne le sache."

Son mentor se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte et s'y arrêtant.

"Je parlerai de nouveau au roi dans la matinée, et j'essayerai de le convaincre de sceller le tombeau. Peut-être que maintenant que j'ai quelques preuves évidentes que la magie a été impliquée, il m'écoutera."

Mais encore une fois, la voie facile sembla ne pas être, lorsque Merlin fut éveillé aux premières heures de la nuit par le cri silencieux d'un corbeau, suivi peu de temps après par le tocsin lorsque les gardes du tombeau se réveillèrent de leur coma provoqué par la drogue. Gaius fut rapidement appelé pour inspecter les 'dommages' à l'intérieur du tombeau, Merlin l'accompagnant, et ce fut Merlin qui nota que la porte n'avait pas été forcée et que le seul moyen était d'avoir usé de la clé d'Arthur.

Ce qui les inquiéta fut que le 'cœur' bleu au centre du cercueil avait été laissé vide, et il n'y avait plus maintenant qu'un cristal clair et blanc reposant sur le sol. Mais l'arrivée du prince aussitôt après confirma que le prince avait toujours sa clé, signifiant soit qu'elle n'avait pas été prise, soit elle avait été prise et replacée par la seule personne qui y avait eu accès cette nuit. Un homme qui brillait par son absence… Cédric.

La lumière de l'aube se diffusait à travers les fenêtres du château lorsque Merlin se dirigea vers les appartements d'Arthur le lendemain matin, pleinement conscient de la folie qu'il allait commettre. Mais folie ou non ces paroles devaient être dites, si Arthur voulait bien le croire.

Mais au regard qu'il reçut quand il accusa Cédric d'être possédé, lui fit clairement apparaître que l'escroc dans sa connivence avait bien joué dans les mains de Sigan… Parce que là tout de suite, à ce moment, Arthur n'était pas d'humeur à croire un mot de son serviteur dit contre l'intrus.

"Merlin, as-tu consommé du cidre ?"

Merlin grinça des dents, essayant de garder un ton calme et raisonnable. Hurler sur Arthur, comme il le désirait là tout de suite, n'allait _pas _aider.

" Je vous en prie Sire ! Écoutez-moi, Camelot est en danger de mort ! Sigan se sert du corps de Cédric pour accomplir sa vengeance. Gaius a traduit l'inscription sur sa tombe.".

Arthur ne sembla pas impressionné.

"Avec ces idioties, tu fais tout pour perdre ton emploi !"

La patience de Merlin se brisa, sa voix montant d'un cran. Pourquoi Arthur ne pouvait pas lui faire _confiance_ ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, même sans compter ce qu'il avait en coulisse.

"Vous ne m'écoutez même pas !"

Arthur sauta sur ses pieds.

" Bon ! Très bien, si tu as décidé d'hurler, Cédric !"

L'autre serviteur entra à l'appel, Arthur indiquant Merlin.

"Veux-tu bien accompagner Merlin hors du palais."

Ces mots glacèrent Merlin, tout en donnant lieu à une fureur brûlante. Arthur était en train de le _renvoyer _?!

Il se jeta sur Cédric de colère, pour rien d'autre qu'essayer de provoquer une réaction magique du sorcier le possédant. Tous deux tombèrent sur le sol, roulant et se battant jusqu'à ce que les gardes qu'Arthur avait convoqués emmènent Merlin dans les cachots.

Son impact avec le sol froid de paille parsemée le ramena à la réalité, une qui se remplissait d'une menace ignorée. Ignorée juste comme ses cris aux gardes lorsqu'il se remit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur les barreaux de la cellule.

Mais les gardes ne l'écoutèrent pas, marchant simplement devant leur capitaine où il se tenait à l'entrée des cachots. Ses yeux se rétrécissant d'inquiétude aux pleurs frustrés de Merlin.

~(-)~

Le médecin faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements, inquiet et impuissant tandis que dehors le ciel commençait à s'assombrir comme la nuit. Il avait été voir une seconde fois le roi, et avait encore une fois entendu de rester calme. Il était retourné à ses appartements pour seulement entendre le long du chemin que Merlin avait été jeté dans les cachots pour avoir attaqué Cédric dans les appartements d'Arthur, et maintenant une étrange froideur dans l'air le rendit nerveux.

Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de terrible, et il avait besoin de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour se préparer.

Gaius se détourna de ses cents pas, commençant à empaqueter des baumes et des pansements dans des paniers. Ainsi ils pourraient être rapidement emmenés dans le petit hall de réunion de la cour central, laquelle était utilisée comme une infirmerie à chaque fois que cela était nécessaire lors d'une attaque.

Lorsque cette tâche fut faite, il s'assit. Assis et attendant tandis que la nuit tombait et que le peuple de la cité commencent à rejoindre leur foyer. Et quand le premier cri terrifié atteignit ses oreilles à travers sa fenêtre ouverte, Gaius se leva et se dirigea vers le lieu où il savait que le roi se trouverait.

La vue des fenêtres était claire tandis qu'il faisait ce voyage vers la salle du conseil, les gargouilles de pierre qui avait dominé les sommets des remparts pendant des siècles étaient devenues vivantes et avaient pris leur envol. Elles étaient en train d'_attaquer_ le peuple, les tuant !

Il arriva à la salle du conseil sur les talons du Prince Arthur, lui permettant d'entendre son rapport à son père.

"Il y en a plusieurs Père ! Selon les témoignages. C'est la panique dans la ville basse, les gens fuient la Cité !"

"Il faut pourchasser ces créatures, et les éliminer !"

"Oui, Sire."

Gaius s'arrêta et fit quelques pas sur le côté pour permettre à Arthur de passer, avant de prendre sa place à la porte de la pièce. Son expression était sévère tandis qu'il regardait son roi, et le château avait commencé à trembler au point que de la poussière pleuvait du plafond.

"Je vous en avais averti Sire !"

Uther le fixa, ne voulant toujours pas le croire.

"Cela ne peut pas être Sigan !"

"C'est _sa _vengeance ! Il est revenu d'entre les morts !"

Le roi haussa les sourcils, refusant de se laisser intimider.

"Il mourra de nouveau !"

Gaius resta grimaçant.

"Vous ne comprenez pas Sire ! On ne peut pas tuer un homme qui a vaincu sa condition de mortel !"

"Ne venez pas me dire ce qu'on ne peut pas faire ! Camelot ne sera pas aux mains d'un sorcier tant que je serai Roi !"

Peu importe ce qui aurait pu être dit après ce qui venait d'être réduit au silence, tandis qu'un autre violent frisson secoua la salle et une fissure serpenta sur une partie d'un des murs. Alors même qu'il ne semblait pas faire voir raison à Uther, Gaius se tourna et parti avec seulement le plus éphémère des arcs. S'il ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que le roi prenne ceci au sérieux, alors il allait faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Mettre en place l'infirmerie, soigner les blessés, et sauver autant d'âmes qu'il pouvait, tout en priant pour un miracle.

~(-)~

Des mains saisirent la minuscule grille à la fenêtre, les cris du peuple et les cris stridents des monstres faisant écho dans la cellule. Il fixait à l'extérieur ce cauchemar, observant comment une des gargouilles de pierre s'avançaient jusqu'à Arthur et ses chevaliers.

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer, cela ne _devrait_ pas se passer … Si seulement cet idiot l'avait _écouté_ et fait confiance !

Merlin lâcha la grille, se tournant, et allant vers les barres à la place.

"Oh hey ! Que quelqu'un me fasse sortir!"

"_Regroupez-vous !_"

Cela vint de derrière lui, le cri d'Arthur ramenant Merlin à la fenêtre. Il observa comment les chevaliers restants qui n'avaient pas été blessé se formaient autour de lui, Les boucliers tenus en avant tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la créature devant eux. Mais le sorcier aurait pu dire que c'était une perte de temps. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'éparpillement de chevaliers couchés, qui avaient déjà été tués ou rendus inconscients pour le savoir.

Mais Arthur refusait clairement de le voir, ou peut-être refusait-il juste de l'accepter, chargeant dans le danger pour protéger le peuple qu'il avait juré de protéger… C'était l'Arthur qui valait la peine d'être défendu.

Merlin sursauta quand il vit le prince être frappé et jeté à terre, criant instinctivement après lui pour faire quelque chose tandis que les chevaliers attrapaient Arthur et le portaient jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie d'urgence. Ce fut tout ce dont il eut besoin de voir, alors qu'il se tournait et faisait face à la porte de la cellule, levant la main et se préparant à dicter les mots qui la feraient sortir de ses gonds.

Ses yeux commençait juste à tourner doré lorsqu'il fut forcé d'étouffer le sort avant qu'il ne puisse le prononcer, le visage du capitaine des gardes du château apparaissant à sa vue hors de la cellule.

Georg se dirigea vers elle, y insérant une clé dans la serrure et ouvrant la porte, Merlin le fixant, choqué.

"Vous me laissez sortir ? Pourquoi ?"

Le garde marcha sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

"Parce que ce matin, lorsque tu as été jeté ici, tu étais en train de nous prévenir contre ce qui allait se passer. J'imagine que si quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe et comment nous pouvons nous défendre, ce sera toi et ton mentor." Il tendit le doigt pour pointer la sortie. "Va le voir ! Et peut-être que de la miséricorde nous sera accordé si vous pouvez découvrir comment arrêter tout ceci."

Merlin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, courant hors des cachots pour prendre le chemin de retour vers l'infirmerie. Arthur pouvait être un complet idiot parfois, mais c'était encore son job de le protéger.

**~(-)~**


	3. 1) Cornelius Sigan - Partie 3

**lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY : Merci à toi pour ta review qui nous fait très plaisir (j'insiste sur le nous, nous sommes 4 à travailler sur cette traductionˆˆ) ; si tu veux nous rejoindre, que ce soit pour traduire ou pour aider titesouris avec les corrections, l'offre tient toujours !**

**Colinou : C'est totalement de famille, la preuve, la soeur non plus n'a pas été fichue de comprendre que Merlin avait des pouvoirs pendant des années lol**

**Vinie65 : Oui Arthur est à gifler dans cet épisode...**

**titesouris : Quelle éloquence :-p**

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 3: La malédiction de Cornelius Sigan ~Partie 3~

Les chevaliers se retirèrent de la cour vers l'infirmerie, poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir et surprenant les gens à l'intérieur.

Arthur grimaça de douleur tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, un certaine bonne courant vers dehors pour l'assister quand elle vit qu'il était blessé.

"Sire, vous saignez !"

Il laissa Gwen le conduire à l'intérieur pour l'asseoir sur une des tables, une déchirure dans sa cotte de mail se colorait de rouge à cause de la blessure en dessous.

"C'est juste une écorchure, je dois y retourner."

"Vous ne pouvez combattre, si vous saignez à mort."

Il y eut un autre cri des créatures à l'extérieur, un nombre de serviteurs qui y aidaient tressaillant, une poignée jappant de frayeur. Pourtant Gwen ne sursauta pas, et ne montra aucune peur. À la place elle dirigea seulement un coup d'oeil aux fenêtres barricadées, avant de se concentrer à s'occuper de sa blessure.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa détermination à aider et protéger ceux autour d'elle. Cela l'avait envoyée dehors dans le danger au lieu de la laisser simplement attendre à la porte, et la gardait calme maintenant. Comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué avant à quel point elle était courageuse ? Ou, en fait à quel point elle était jolie d'aussi près ?

Arthur se secoua de l'intérieur, se sentant tout d'un coup maladroit.

"Guenièvre ! Je voulais te dire, juste une chose, tu… tu me surprends constamment. Tu es bien plus forte que ce que bien des gens ne t'en donne le crédit."

Gwen en fut toute surprise, clignant des yeux tandis qu'elle le fixait avec leur visage a à peine deux pied de distance. Cette surprise devint un petit sourire, et elle baissa les yeux pour continuer son travail.

"Ce n'est rien, Sire. Je fais juste ce que tout le monde ferait."

À l'arrière de l'infirmerie, regardant prudemment de derrière la balustrade qui entourait le haut des escaliers qui s'y trouvaient, Merlin se cacha vivement dans les ombres lorsque le roi traversa la pièce et commença à parler à Arthur. Entendant le prince déclarer qu'il y retournait, l'écoutant désobéir aux ordres de son père de rester, il sut qu'il devait trouver une solution à ceci et vite.

Il se glissa pour descendre les escaliers, content que le bruit général de la pièce empêche que quiconque ne l'entende. Georg l'avait peut-être délivré des cachots, mais le fait est qu'officiellement il était encore supposé être enfermé en bas.

Merlin attendit jusqu'à ce que l'homme auquel il avait besoin de parler vienne assez près, ses mots feutrés presque à peine audible au-dessus des gémissements des blessés.

"Gaius!"

Le vieil homme regarda vivement dans sa direction, une expression de surprise et d'inquiétude tandis qu'il se dépêchait discrètement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Merlin se cacha plus profondément dans l'ombre des escaliers, expliquant.

"Le capitaine des gardes du château m'a laissé sortir, espérant que puisque j'ai essayé de prévenir Arthur ce matin, vous et moi serions capables de faire quelque chose." Il s'arrêta. "Avez-vous quelques idées ? Je dois l'aider."

Gaius soupira, sachant que cette suggestion ne serait pas la bienvenue.

"Merlin, c'est un pouvoir bien supérieur au tien !"

"Je n'ai pas le choix !"

Le médecin plaça une main sur le bras de son protégé, pour le calmer et prévenir, l'espérait-il, une augmentation du ton de sa voix.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul être-vivant qui soit assez âgé pour nous donner les bonnes réponses… Tu dois interroger le grand Dragon."

Merlin le fixa commençant lentement par secouer la tête.

"Non, pas à moins qu'il n'y aucun autre moyen. Ses conseils vous ont presque tué ma mère et vous !"

Gaius inclina la tête, compréhensif.

"Néanmoins, c'est le seul qui peut nous aider. C'est un choix entre faire quelque chose que tu ne préférerais pas, ou faire en sorte qu'Arthur et Camelot ne tombent."

Merlin resta calme et silencieux quelques instants, avant que sans un mot, il ne se tourne et ne remonte les escaliers. Aucune réponse n'était nécessaire, pas avec cette expression colérique définissant clairement et exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se mit à courir dès qu'il fut hors de vue de l'infirmerie, prenant avantage sur le manque de gardes à l'intérieur du château pour piquer un sprint vers les niveaux les plus bas. Son expression s'assombrissant encore plus quand il saisit une torche sur un présentoir dans ces profondeurs, l'utilisant pour éclairer son chemin dans les couloirs qu'il n'avait plus traversé depuis des mois.

Il n'y avait aucun signe du dragon quand il émergea sur la corniche, mais il savait que la créature enchaînée ne pouvait pas être loin.

"Oh hé! Oh hé !"

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, une douche de poussière au-dessus lui rappelant l'urgence de tout ceci. Il pouvait sentir la colère du dragon encore frémissante ici, et il le savait qu'il faudrait plus que quelques paroles pour le faire se montrer… Il devrait mendier.

"Je vous en prie ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !"

Il y eut un bruit de chaîne et un courant d'air, suivi par un tonnerre de battements tandis que le dragon apparaissait à sa vue et atterrissait. Et lorsqu'il le fit, il regarda le jeune sorcier devant lui, les yeux rétrécis.

"Tu m'avais dit que je ne te reverrais jamais."

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, souhaitant avoir été capable de garder ce vœu.

"Je ne suis pas là pour moi, mais pour Arthur !"

Le dragon renifla.

"Tu es responsable du chemin d'Arthur, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne réglais pas ton pas sur le mien."

Il y avait clairement de la colère chez tous deux, mais Merlin savait qu'il devrait mettre la sienne de côté.

"Vous ne souhaitez pas la victoire de Sigan ! Vous n'êtes pas méchant !"

"Au moins Sigan sait à quel camp il est fidèle !"

Il le regarda, crachant presque les mots suivants.

"Tu as montré que toi, tu ne le sais pas !"

"Vous allez laisser périr Camelot ?"

C'était plus un défi qu'une question, le dragon regardant Merlin de haut avant qu'il ne réponde.

"Je n'ai pas dit cela."

"Alors vous allez m'aider ?"

Il y avait de l'espoir maintenant, un espoir ponctué par l'urgence d'une autre douche de poussière qui plut sur eux, pourtant le dragon resta solennel.

"Pour vaincre Sigan, tu auras besoin d'un sortilège bien plus puissant que tous ceux que tu connais, mais tu dois me donner quelque chose en retour… une promesse."

Merlin fronça les sourcils, confus.

"Une promesse?"

Le dragon hocha la tête.

"Promets-moi, qu'un jour, tu vas me libérer."

Le jeune homme devant lui devint prudent.

"Si je… vous délivre un jour, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

"Cela ne te regarde en rien."

Les yeux dorés restèrent fixés sur Merlin, inébranlable et placé sur son parcours.

"Le jureras-tu ?"

Merlin, se souvenant à quel point Arthur avait été déterminé à sortir et protéger son peuple, hocha la tête. Quand son devoir l'appelait, Arthur était un homme plus grand qu'aucun qu'il ne connaissait pas, même s"il pouvait être intolérable quand il s'ennuyait.

"Je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais je promets. Pour Camelot, et Arthur, vous avez ma parole. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi le sort."

Le dragon se déplaça et se réinstalla, de sorte que sa tête soit plus proche de la corniche.

"Ferme les yeux, et ouvre ton esprit."

Merlin fit ce qui lui était ordonné, le dragon libérant un souffle presque invisible sur lui. Quand ce fut fini et que le sorcier ouvrit les yeux, ils se dorèrent tandis que la connaissance qu'on lui donnait s'installait en lui. Le dragon était à présent très sérieux.

"Peu d'hommes ont reçu un tel savoir, fais-en usage avec sagesse... Tu as fait une promesse jeune magicien, et un jour, je t'obligerai à la tenir."

Merlin hocha la tête presque d'un air hébété, se tournant et se dépêchant. Le mélange d'images, de concepts et d'incantations qui avait été confié à son esprit; ils étaient tous dans un tourbillon qu'il devait se forcer à les placer dans un ordre qui puisse être compréhensible.

Il dut s'arrêter et se calmer une fois qu'il y réussit, prenant une profonde respiration contre le pic de terreur. La peur de lui-même quand il sut les implications de ce qu'il savait, coulait en lui.

Le grand dragon, pour qu'il soit en mesure de sceller à nouveau l'âme de Sigan, lui avait donné la connaissance de la magie que Sigan avait utilisée pour tromper la mort au départ. Car si vous savez comment une chose a été faite, alors vous savez comment la contrer.

Il déglutit mal à l'aise, résistant à l'envie d'être malade, au dégoût qu'il ressentit face à l'usage immoral de la magie que l'immortalité de Sigan représentait. Le sorcier était à présent un parasite, un de ceux qui avait besoin d'un vaisseau pour exister, et un de ceux qui brûlerait et dévorerait tout être, magique ou non, qu'il viendrait à posséder. Il était quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister dans le monde, et puisqu'il ne pouvait être détruit, il devait être enfermé pour ne plus jamais être libéré de nouveau.

Merlin changea de direction, coursant vers les appartements de Gaius pour récupérer le cœur de cristal. Et une fois qu'il l'eut, il reprit son chemin vers la cour du château, hésitant à la porte lorsqu'il ne vit aucun signe du prince.

Ses yeux cherchait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, notant que la porte de l'infirmerie, et il semblait que tout le monde s'était retiré à l'intérieur, peut-être qu'Arthur aussi. Pourtant lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers une gargouille qui faisait des cercles et le vit plonger, plongé vers une forme inconsciente qu'il n'avait pas reconnu parmi les nombreux autres corps éparpillés sur la place.

Arthur...

Merlin tendit une main en direction de la bête, les yeux brûlant d'or.

"Astrice!"

La gargouille explosa, pleuvant dans une douche de gravats inoffensifs, pendant que Merlin se ruait aux côtés d'Arthur. Un toucher sur son épaule lui fit sentir que le prince vivait toujours. Des voiles de fumées, venant des bâtiments en feu dans la ville, s'épanouirent dans la cour. Ils lui obscurcirent l'approche d'une silhouette, une silhouette qu'il ne remarqua qu'une fois qu'elle parla.

"Qui aurait cru cela ! Toi ! Un magicien ! Et un magicien puissant !"

Cédric, ou plutôt Sigan vint s'arrêter à une courte distance, enveloppé dans des robes noires et une arrogance d'égale mesure. Le voyant, Merlin sauta sur ses pieds et se plaça entre le sorcier et Arthur.

"Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal !"

Sigan eut l'air presque amusé.

"Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ?" Il fit un geste vers le prince. "Il ne mérite pas ton dévouement ! Il te traite comme un esclave !"

Merlin secoua la tête.

"Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !"

"Il s'est débarrassé de toi sans réfléchir une seconde !"

Merlin hésita, se mordant les lèvres et restant ferme.

"C'est sans importance !"

Sigan s'approcha, s'arrêtant une fois encore tandis qu'il se mettait à parler.

"Mais cela doit te faire beaucoup souffrir ! D'être tellement exploité et méprisé ! Alors qu'en même temps tu possèdes un si grand pouvoir !"

Merlin inclina la tête, ressentant cette douleur, mais ne voulant pas y céder.

"C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer !"

"Tu en es sûr ?"

Sigan le regarda fermement, ses paroles comme du venin pour le cœur et l'âme.

"Tu es jeune Merlin, regarde en toi-même, tu n'as pas encore découvert ton véritable pouvoir !"

Il lui tendit une main.

"Je peux t'apporter mon aide ! Réfléchis Merlin ! Le monde entier se rendrait compte de ta grandeur ! Et le Prince Arthur te considèrerait comme ce que tu es !"

Ces paroles le touchèrent, l'incarnation des plus grandes des tentations que Merlin connaissait. Pour être reconnu, apprécié, accepté pour ce qu'il était là … Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Il secoua la tête presque avec douleur.

"Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Pas maintenant."

L'insistance de Sigan se poursuivit, ses paroles essayant encore de convaincre Merlin.

"Si ! Ça peut arriver ! Si tu te joins à moi !"

Il pouvait voir l'attraction qu'elles avaient sur le jeune sorcier, et pouvait sentir la détermination de Merlin vaciller.

"Ensemble, nous pourrons régner sur ce pays ! Arthur tremblera au son de ta voix, et il s'agenouillera à tes pieds !"

La tentation s'évanouit en un instant, Merlin devenant froid de détermination. On le lui avait offert une seule autre fois avant, et cela n'avait pas plus de sens pour lui à présent qu'alors.

"Je ne veux pas de ça !"

Quel que soit l'air de camaraderie que Sigan avait essayé de lui montrer, il disparut à présent en ce qu'il semblait être du dégoût.

"Tu préfères demeurer un serviteur !"

Merlin hocha la tête, les yeux rétrécis.

"Mieux vaut servir un homme bon, que de régner avec un homme diabolique !"

Sigan, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

"Comme tu voudras ! Si tu refuses de te joindre à moi, ce sera moi qui deviendrai toi ! Et ton pouvoir sera désormais dépendant de ma volonté !"

Merlin vit le corps de Cédric frissonner, les yeux de l'homme se tournant de terreur tandis qu'il était libéré de son esclavage seulement pour que son cœur cède. Il tomba en silence et mort sur le sol pavé, une lumière bleue s'éparpillant dans l'air pour se diriger droit vers lui. C'était le moment, le moment où Sigan était vulnérable, et attrapant le cœur de cristal, Merlin jeta son sort tandis que cette lumière l'encerclait et en demandait l'entrée.

"Ic thin sawol her beleac, abide thaet ic the aliese."

L'âme de Sigan atteignit son visage, le faisant frissonner tandis que le sorcier faisait son chemin à travers son nez et sa bouche. Merlin chuta alors sur le sol, encore convulsant tandis que les deux volontés se battaient pour le contrôle.

À travers la ville, tout devint silencieux, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrant prudemment pour permettre au médecin de la cour de sortir à l'air libre. Les sons de mort étaient partis de la cour enfumée, qui faisait écho à présent au seul son de ses pas … et alors il vit une silhouette se tenir debout au milieu de ses voiles gris, une silhouette semblant presque aussi noire que les ombres de la nuit.

"Merlin?"

Merlin commença à marcher lentement jusqu'à lui. Ses yeux rétrécis et l'expression sérieuse déclenchant un moment de peur chez le médecin avant que son visage ne se brise en un sourire triomphant.

Merlin sourit, tenant le cœur de cristal pour révéler qu'il était redevenu bleu, l'âme de Sigan de nouveau enfermée à l'intérieur.

"Je l'ai fait."

Gaius se précipita à ses côtés, le tirant dans une étreinte féroce de soulagement. Et alors tous deux retournèrent leur attention vers Arthur, le portant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Certaines explications devraient être faites, et certaines excuses convaincantes aussi.

~(-)~


	4. 2) Cauchemars - Partie 1

**vinie65 : merci pour ta review**

**Colinou : Non c'est vrai que c'est pas le moment !**

**titesouris : Oui tu fais bien d'avoir peur...**

**Voici donc la suite, traduite par Colinou et comme toujours, corrigée par titesouris**

~(-)~

Chapitre 4 : Cauchemars ~Partie 1~

Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour les regarder alors qu'ils entraient, plusieurs chevaliers s'approchant pour déposer le prince étourdi sur l'une des tables. Arthur commençait juste à revenir à lui, réveillé par les secousses qu'il recevait, son père se précipitant à ses côtés pendant que Gaius attirait l'attention d'un des guerriers assistants.

« Il y a un homme mort dehors, proche du puits, habillé d'une cape noire. J'ai besoin que vous l'ameniez ici. Ne vous en occupez pas soigneusement. Avec tout ce dont il est responsable, être traîné n'est même pas la moitié de ce qu'il mérite. »

Gaius retourna son attention sur le prince et son père, le roi regardant maintenant son médecin avec une inquiétude urgente.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Gaius opina.

« Des bleus pour la plupart, bien que la blessure sur son torse nécessitera des soins. Il ira bien tant qu'il ne se surpasse pas pendant quelque jours. »

Le jeune homme en question ouvrait maintenant les yeux, grimaçant au mal de tête lancinant qu'il avait alors qu'il s'asseyait prudemment.

« Père ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Il commença à regarder autour de lui, repérant Merlin à ce moment-là et s'exclamant. « Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais là ? Je pensais t'avoir fait enfermer dans les cachots. »

Merlin, qui avait été sur le point d'aller chercher de l'eau pour nettoyer la blessure d'Arthur, se pétrifia. Il y eut un silence maladroit, avant que Gaius intervienne hâtivement.

Il désigna l'infirmerie, et les nombreux blessés présentement soignés dedans.

« J'ai demandé au capitaine Georg de le laisser partir. Merlin est mon pupille, mon apprenti. Avec tous les blessés amenés ici, et compte tenu des circonstances de son incarcération, j'ai parlé en sa faveur. »

Uther, qui avait été sur le point de rappeler les gardes, fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire par les 'circonstances'. »

Pupille et mentor se regardèrent, le dernier parlant au roi.

« Merlin et moi avons réalisé que le seul qui avait accès à la clef de la tombe, à la fois pour la prendre et pour la ramener, était le nouveau serviteur d'Arthur, Cédric. Merlin a essayé d'avertir le prince ce matin, pendant que je venais vous parler. » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils vers Merlin. « Mais il semble qu'il n'a pas été cru, il a essayé d'arranger les choses de lui-même. Ce malheureux combat aux mains aux appartements d'Arthur était la raison pour laquelle Merlin était aux cachots. »

Arthur fixa le serviteur qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« Alors tu étais sérieux ? »

Merlin ne dit rien, alors même qu'Uther remarquait le cristal bleu qu'il tenait.

« Attends, serait-ce ? »

Merlin, comme s'il remarquait l'objet pour la première fois, le leva un peu plus en vue. Une fois encore ce fut Gaius qui le secourut, après avoir regardé aux alentours pour être sûr que seuls ceux autour de cette table entendraient.

« Il semble aussi que mon pupille a décidé de ne pas obéir à ma requête de venir ici, et a pris cela dans mes appartements. Et c'est une bonne chose qu'il a faite… L'âme de Sigan a été piégée une fois de plus. Bien que je suggère que ceci soit ramené dans la tombe, et que la place soit scellée à nouveau aussi vite que possible. »

Uther fixait maintenant Merlin.

« _Tu _as vaincu Sigan ? Avec ça ? »

Merlin, conscient de la manière dont il était fixé, se trouva dans la position inconfortable de souhaiter être quelque part d'autre _n'importe où ailleurs._

« Je euh… C'était juste une intuition. Je l'ai amené dans la cour et euh… »

Uther souleva les sourcils, immobile.

« Oui ? »

Merlin, à défaut d'une meilleure excuse, dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je euh… Je l'ai jeté sur lui, et quand ça l'a frappé hum… eh bien une étrange lumière bleue est sortie de lui et a été aspiré dedans. Cédric, l'homme possédé par Sigan, est simplement tombé après ça. »

Au bon moment, le garde que Gaius avait envoyé dehors entra en tirant le corps de Cédric. Lorsqu'Arthur confirma l'identité de l'homme avec un hochement de tête, Uther, un peu perdu, aboya des ordres à Merlin et aux gardes les plus proches pour éviter toute maladresse.

« Ramène cela à la tombe immédiatement. Je veux qu'elle soit sellée, et le passage _définitivement _condamné. » Merlin s'inclina, se précipitant hors de la pièce avec le cristal en compagnie d'une paire de gardes, pendant que derrière lui il entendait le roi marmonner légèrement. « Nous avons été sauvés par un idiot infortuné. »

Merlin se sentit un peu perplexe à cela, mais secoua les épaules et fit simplement avec. Il avait reçu crédit de la part de Gaius au moins, et au moins personne n'allait poser de questions comme ça. Il était juste l'idiot qui avait eu de la chance, donc non il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait stoppé Sigan d'une autre manière.

Un Gaius épuisé retourna à ses appartements la matinée suivante, maintenant que tous les blessés avaient été soignés. Les gardes étaient en train d'enlever les corps des morts de la ville, et les laissaient dans la cour. Il fut aussi capable de dire à Merlin que le vrai nombre de morts était beaucoup plus faible que ce qu'ils craignaient. Beaucoup de ceux qui se trouvaient dans les rues avaient seulement été assommés et avaient des blessures mineures. Il semblait qu'une fois qu'une personne ne bougeait plus, les gargouilles avaient été enclines à les ignorer tant qu'ils ne portaient pas d'armure.

Merlin était également fatigué, ayant été enrôlé pour aider à sceller l'entrée de la tombe. Il avait passé trois heures à traîner des bouts de rocher, avant d'avoir été finalement capable de s'échapper avec l'excuse que le Médecin de la Cour pourrait avoir besoin de lui.

Il avait en fait foncé vers les appartements de Gaius, et foncé au lit. Obtenir quelques heures de sommeil, après le drainage de magie qu'il avait utilisé, était la seule raison pour laquelle il était actuellement capable de s'asseoir droit.

Mais maintenant ? Maintenant Gaius servait le surplus de ragoût qu'il avait obtenu des cuisines de château, approchant le bol de l'endroit où son pupille était.

« Tu sais, tu n'auras aucun remerciement, Merlin. Pas ouvertement en tout cas. »

Merlin sourit, reniflant d'amusement.

« Je ne suis pas totalement idiot, et ce ne sera pas la première fois. Compte tenu de l'histoire que j'ai racontée au roi, j'ai encore _moins _de chance d'avoir quoique ce soit. »

Il y eut un coup sur la porte, les planches craquant légèrement alors qu'elle était ouverte. Ce fut Arthur qui entra, apercevant un bandage visible à travers l'ouverture du col de sa chemise, et il avait aussi le début d'un bel œil au beurre noir. Il portait aussi un sac large qui était rempli par son contenu.

« Je suis venu voir Merlin. » Le serviteur en question évita de le regarder, s'attendant à se faire disputer. Il ne le fut pas. « Je n'ai pas oublié ta paresse et ton insolence… Ni le fait que tu as osé me traiter de 'grand ballot' » Il regarda Merlin avec une pointe de perplexité. « Mais je dois admettre qu'il y avait du vrai dans tes accusations contre Cédric. »

A ce moment Merlin leva les yeux sur lui, commençant à sourire.

« Ça signifie que vous admettez, que cette fois-ci j'avais bel et bien raison ? »

Arthur continua à le fixer légèrement, avant que son ton devienne vaguement sarcastique.

« Pas exactement, non. Ça signifie plutôt que j'ai un titre de chevalier à proférer demain matin, et personne pour nettoyer mon armure. »

Il brandit le sac au-dessus de la table, laissant son armure entière tomber en fracas. C'était aussi bien que Gaius n'ait pas encore posé le bol de ragoût sur la table, ou il aurait été perdu.

Merlin le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Tout ça ? »

Le prince opina avec un sourire.

« Amuse-toi. »

Il se tourna et sortit, Gaius attendant que la porte soit fermée avant de regarder de côté Merlin.

« Un grand ballot ? »

Une pause suivit, avant que tous deux commencent à rire et que Merlin secoue la tête.

« Eh bien je suppose que ça veut dire que j'ai récupéré mon travail. Le chef du personnel va être content, même si Arthur ne semble pas pouvoir prendre une décision à propos de qui il veut choisir. » Il fourra l'armure dans le sac, le posant sur le sol pour que tous deux puissent reprendre leur repas. Et une fois que ce fut fait, il se leva rapidement et suivit le prince. « Je ferais mieux d'aller lui amener son petit déjeuner. »

Lorsqu'il arriva aux appartements du prince avec le plateau du petit déjeuner, Merlin ne put résister à une plaisanterie subtile en laissant voir ce qui était en fait de la nourriture simple mais copieuse, de la manière la plus extravagante et la plus poussée possible. Ce qui voulait dire, il le laissa comme l'écraseur de bottes, Cédric, l'avait fait.

Arthur sembla saisir l'allusion, ne commentant pas le retour à la routine habituelle. Il laissa son serviteur à ses corvées après très peu de temps, se dirigeant vers la porte avec une expression sérieuse.

« Je vais voir comment se portent les gens. Si quelqu'un vient me voir, tu peux lui dire où me trouver. »

- Oui, Sire. »

Merlin le regarda partir, soupirant. Il était soulagé que Gaius ait dit qu'il y avait moins de morts que prévu, mais il savait qu'Arthur se sentait tout de même responsable de la mort de ceux qu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger. Il se sentait probablement même pire qu'autrement, puisqu'il savait que c'était son _serviteur _qui avait sauvé tout le monde, et apparemment avec une chance idiote. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir dire au prince qu'il se sentait pareil. Que si seulement il avait été voir le dragon plus tôt, et n'avait pas hésité, alors plus de gens auraient pu vivre.

Secouant la tête, se réprimandant pour penser à des et si, il recommença à faire le lit. Il venait juste de finir de ramener le plateau du petit déjeuner aux cuisines lorsqu'il y eut un coup sur la porte.

Il l'ouvrit, trouvant un garde debout dehors.

« Si vous cherchez le prince Arthur, il est sorti dans la ville basse. »

Le garde ne bougea pas, le regardant catégoriquement.

« Ce n'est pas pour le prince que je suis ici… Le roi souhaite te voir, _maintenant._ »

Merlin déglutit nerveusement, opinant et suivant le garde. Le roi voulait lui parler ? Etait-ce à propos de la dernière nuit ? Suspectait-il la magie ?

Uther était dans son étude, quelque part où Merlin n'avait jamais été auparavant, et après que la porte fut fermée il fit signe à Merlin de s'approcher.

« Approche-toi. »

Merlin le fit, s'inclinant nerveusement.

« Vous souhaitiez me voir, Sire ? »

Uther, presque réticent dans ses manières, le regarda avec le plus petit des froncements de sourcils, son ton pinçant.

« C'est à propos de Sigan… En dépit de tes faiblesses mentales évidentes, je suis forcé d'admettre que je te dois une faveur pour tes actions de la nuit dernière. Même si ces actions étaient quelque chose d'aussi apparemment _stupide _que jeter une pierre à un sorcier. » Il poussa une petite boîte en bois sur la table. « Prends ceci en tant que ta récompense, mais en retour tu ne dévoileras pas un mot sur les vraies circonstances de la défaite de Sigan. Si tu le fais, je te ferai incarcérer. »

Merlin, hésitant, s'approcha et prit la boîte, mais ne l'ouvrit pas, bien qu'il soit conscient des cliquetis des pièces à l'intérieur.

« Merci, Votre Majesté. Vous avez ma parole que je n'en parlerai pas… Je n'embarrasserai pas les chevaliers et le prince Arthur. »

Uther sembla un peu surpris que Merlin ait découvert la raison de l'ordre de silence, mais récupéra rapidement.

« Non, tu ne ferais rien pour l'embarrasser… du moins pas délibérément. »

Il renvoya Merlin avec un geste, le magicien bien trop heureux de sortir de sa ligne de vue. Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de l'étude du roi, il laissa échapper un gros soupir de relief et fila aux appartements de Gaius.

Gaius sembla surpris de le voir quand il y arriva, et aussi surpris de voir la boîte en bois qu'il portait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

Merlin, laissant échapper une respiration tremblante, s'affala dans la chaise la plus proche.

« Le roi m'a appelé pour le voir… pour rembourser une dette. Il m'a donné ce qui peut bien se trouver dans cette boîte, en récompense pour avoir sauvé tout le monde, même si c'était en faisant quelque chose d'aussi stupide que 'jeter une pierre' à Sigan. » Il secoua la boîte, et reçut un cliquetis bruyant en réponse. « On dirait de l'argent, c'est typique. Il me paye pour ne dire à personne que Sigan a été vaincu par un serviteur. »

Gaius rit, un peu amusé.

« En effet… Eh bien allons-y, ouvre-la. »

Merlin sourit narquoisement, prenant la boîte dans ses mains pendant que son mentor venait près de son épaule, soulevant le couvercle délibérément aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait avant de le renverser… Il dut alors immédiatement s'empêcher de laisser tomber la boîte, sa mâchoire se décrochant sous le choc. C'était rempli de pièces d'or, valant facilement un an, peut-être deux, son salaire.

« C'est une fortune ! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec tant d'argent ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais quitter mon travail ou quitter Camelot. Je dois protéger Arthur. »

Gaius, également stupéfait, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu peux toujours le dépenser en équipement pour toi, ce qui _aidera _à protéger Arthur. Tu ne peux pas continuer à épuiser les miens pour toujours. Des fragments de sorts errants et la médecine ne se mélangent pas vraiment, et ta magie qui requiert des matériaux fonctionnera mieux si tu utilises des outils spécifiés dans ce but. »

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ca ne paraîtra pas suspicieux si je commence à acheter des outils comme ça ? »

Gaius souleva un sourcil.

« Pas si tu vas les acheter avec une liste que j'ai écrit. Nous pouvons faire en sorte que ça ressemble à toi prenant des choses pour moi. Beaucoup des choses simples que tu pourrais faire en les possédant sont les équipements basiques qu'un médecin débutant doit avoir. Je dis aux gens que je t'enseigne la médecine, ou du moins que j'essaye. Tu peux te prendre un stock d'herbes pour commencer aussi, au lieu d'épuiser les miennes pour tes expérimentations. »

Merlin, après un moment d'indécision, commença à sourire narquoisement.

« Pourriez-vous écrire cette liste pour moi maintenant ? Si je suis rapide, je peux aller chercher ce dont j'ai besoin et le ramener avant de devoir commencer à nettoyer cette armure. »

Il désigna le sac qu'il avait laissé sur le sol ce matin, Gaius opinant et se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Ne prends pas tout cet argent en ville. Tu ferais mieux de prendre ce dont tu as besoin parmi les pièces d'argent dissimulées sous ton lit. Garde l'or pour une autre fois. Si Uther veut que tu restes tranquille, il n'appréciera pas la montée en attention que tu attireras en allant dépenser de l'or. »

Merlin continua à sourire narquoisement, allant dans sa chambre et ressortant quelques minutes plus tard avec des pièces rangées dans plusieurs poches, plis et ses bottes. Il portait toujours beaucoup d'argent, et n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour tout garder dans une seule cachette.

Il prit la liste que Gaius lui tendit, allant vers la porte avec insouciance.

« Merci, je serai de retour bientôt. »

La ville était animée, mais avait toujours les signes persistants de l'attaque de la nuit dernière. Les restes de flaques sombres parsemaient le chemin ici et là, et des chariots emmenaient toujours les restes des corps au château. Et il était passé devant quelqu'un, ou un groupe, qui pleurait. D'autres avaient toujours un air de colère pour ce qui était arrivé, un sourire sombre installé sur leurs visages alors qu'ils passaient.

C'est avec un peu de soulagement que Merlin entra dans le magasin du meilleur apothicaire de la cité, allant droit vers le comptoir et brandissant la liste.

L'homme qui était là sourit, reconnaissant le pupille de son meilleur client.

« Donc ça doit être chargé à la trésorerie ? Objets pour le Médecin de la Cour ? »

Merlin secoua la tête, commençant à sembler un peu embarrassé. Ça allait probablement lui valoir une réaction étrange.

« Non, ils sont pour moi. Gaius m'apprend la médecine, et dit qu'il ne peut pas permettre que j'use ses objets avec mes erreurs. »

Le propriétaire du magasin cligna des yeux, se raclant la gorge et se focalisant sur la liste. Chaque ligne de son expression montrait le scepticisme que le jeune homme devant lui allait apprendre la médecine. Ce n'était pas surprenant, et Merlin le savait. Tout ça était dû à sa réputation.

« Ah, ça explique le haut de la liste. » Il tapa du doigt le morceau de parchemin, à l'endroit où les herbes laissaient la place à l'équipement. « J'en ai quelques-uns, mais le grand bol en fer devra être trouvé chez le marchand de poterie, et les objets en verres devront venir de l'artisan à la fin de Well Street. »

Merlin reprit la liste, après que le marchand ait recopié tous les objets qu'il pouvait fournir.

« Merci. Combien pour les choses que vous pouvez me fournir ? »

Merlin quitta l'apothicaire quelques minutes plus tard et beaucoup plus léger en terme de pièces, un peu circonspect de la somme qu'il avait dépensé mais aussi un peu excité. Ses propres objets pour pratiquer la magie, même si officiellement il apprendrait la médecine. Il avait déjà un certain nombre de sorts en tête qu'il voulait essayer bientôt.

Il alla ensuite au marchand de poterie, en ressortant avec le grand bol de fer dont il avait besoin, le portant coincé sous un bras alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'artisan de verre. Les fioles et récipients en verre fin qu'il venait chercher étaient en fait les objets les plus chers de sa liste, c'est pour ça qu'il demanda seulement deux fioles et dix récipients, mais il grossit cette commande en ajoutant plusieurs jarres beaucoup moins chères et des bouteilles faites de fragments de verres. Elles sentiraient et seraient colorées étrangement, mais elles seraient utilisées pour ranger ses poudres et ses huiles les plus chers. Peu importe s'il ne pouvait pas voir clairement le contenu, tant qu'il les étiquetait correctement.

Il se sentait extrêmement content de sa journée au moment où il revint au château, et fut parfaitement content de passer l'après-midi à nettoyer l'armure d'Arthur. Il s'épargna du temps en enlevant la poussière avec un sort, ce qui signifiait que tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était la polir et la huiler jusqu'à ce qu'elle brie si parfaitement qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen qu'Arthur puisse se plaindre. Il irait à cette cérémonie de chevalerie demain en portant cette armure qui brillait comme si elle était neuve.

Le reste de la journée fut sans événements, presque vide en fait. Les corvées du soir vinrent et repartirent, et c'est quand la Grande Cloche sonna que Merlin retourna à sa chambre et à son lit.

Il bailla alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise de nuit, donnant seulement un coup d'œil passif aux trois grandes caisses qui avaient été posées dans sa chambre. L'apothicaire avait travaillé rapidement, tout comme il le faisait pour les ordres de Gaius, mais le verre ne serait pas prêt avant demain. C'était un peu décevant de devoir attendre pour essayer ces sorts, mais en bâillant à nouveau il sut qu'il n'était pas vraiment en condition de faire des expérimentations en ce moment de toute façon.

Merlin éteignit ses bougies et s'installa sous sa couverture, laissant échapper un soupir plein de sommeil et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit en quelques instants, la nuit commençant à défiler, jusqu'à ce que dans les premières heures de la matinée son sommeil devienne agité.

Il grogna dans sa barbe, fronçant les sourcils et bougeant sous sa couverture, pendant qu'un étrange rêve lui venait à l'esprit.

C'était Camelot, mais pas celle qu'il connaissait. Il n'y avait pas de ville, juste les murs émergeants du château et un pâté de maison proche, et plus près des grands chariots de bois transportant des pierres attendaient en ligne.

Merlin fixa ces blocs, confus, ses yeux s'agrandissant lorsque l'un d'entre eux commença soudainement à flotter en plein air. Ses yeux suivirent sa progression, le regardant alors qu'il était amené à un endroit où le mur du château n'était pas complet. Puis, le temps d'un clignement d'œil, il se retrouva sur ce mur à regarder le bloc installé dans son lit de mortier, l'homme d'acier en apparence qui l'avait monté ici souriant de satisfaction pendant qu'un homme portant une couronne approchait le long du mur.

« Le château est presque fini, Sigan, et tout ça grâce à vos efforts. Sans vous, nous travaillerions toujours sur les fondations. »

Le sorcier, Sigan, tourna des yeux gris et un sourire au roi. Confiant et fier de son pouvoir comme un homme n'ayant pas plus de trente ans.

« Ça a été un honneur de vous assister, Monseigneur. Je pourrai être triste lorsqu'il sera temps pour moi de m'en aller. »

Le roi posa une main sur l'épaule de Sigan, le guidant dans le château pendant que les constructeurs sur le mur finissaient d'installer ce dernier bloc de la journée.

« A propos de cela, j'ai une proposition pour vous. Lorsque le château sera fini, j'aurai besoin d'un Sorcier de la Cour. J'aimerais que ce soit vous. »

Sigan le regarda avec une joie honnête à la suggestion.

« Ce sera un grand plaisir pour moi d'accepter votre offre. Vous m'avez toujours traité en bon ami. »

Tous deux disparurent à travers la porte à la fin de la section de mur, et Merlin se réveilla en sursaut en respirant à grandes bouchées, paniqué.

Il regarda sa chambre, un murmure rude de magie allumant les bougies et bannissant les ombres alors que son front dégoulinait de sueur.

_Bon sang, _c'était quoi ça ?

**~(-)~**

**Quelque chose de pas bon du tout...**


	5. 2) Cauchemars - Partie 2

**lovePEOPLEandCOWboy : Tu as raison, c'est aussi réaliste que des scènes coupées et c'est ce qui fait leur charme !**

**titesouris : Tu es en mode team Uther toi en ce moment !**

**vinie65 : Merci à toi**

**Abeille : A Camelot, tout le monde a été lobotomisé avant l'arrivée de Merlin. Je ne vois que cette explication. Et oui Arthur aurait pu s'excuser... Moi je le vois bien en médecin Merlin...**

**Colinou : Mets-toi à sa place, c'est normal qu'il soit terrifié par Uther le pauvre Merlin !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 5 : Cauchemars ~Partie 2~

« Souviens-toi de rester hors du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de t'approcher, et assure-toi de ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose. »

Les instructions légèrement ennuyées d'Arthur étaient habituelles, les mêmes qu'il donnait pour chaque cérémonie d'adoubement qu'il avait fait l'année précédente. Et tout comme les autres fois, Merlin répondait simplement avec un 'oui, sire' résigné à chacune. C'était aussi bien que la routine soit quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient faire tous deux sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention, parce qu'en ce moment l'esprit de Merlin était concentré sur d'autres choses.

Le magicien fronça les sourcils pour lui-même, apparemment de concentration alors qu'il fermait l'une des courroies de l'armure. Mais en vérité, à l'intérieur, il était toujours secoué par l'étrange rêve qu'il avait eu. Pourquoi avait-il vu cela ? Son esprit lui avait-il simplement joué un tour ?

Il repoussa la pensée, mettant la dernière pièce d'armure en place et acheva le tout en drapant la cape écarlate d'Arthur autour de ses épaules. Il recula alors d'un pas pour admirer son travail.

« Voilà, parfait. »

Il regarda Arthur daigner inspecter le travail à cette remarque, et sourit lorsqu'un sourcil levé confirma que tout était effectivement en place. La cape était droite et sans aucun pli, et l'armure en-dessous était si bien polie et nettoyée que si le prince se tenait dans un rayon de lumière, quiconque le regarderait devrait s'attendre à un regard reflété.

Arthur garda les sourcils levés, mais opina tout de même.

« Bon travail. » Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, désignant un paquet de vêtement rouge plié sur la table. « Prends cette cape, et ne la fais pas tomber lorsque tu me la tendras pendant la cérémonie.

- Oui, Sire. »

Merlin fit comme indiqué, souriant toujours, bien qu'il prit un visage franc lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le grand hall.

Il y avait déjà un certain nombre de personnes rassemblés ici, attendant que la cérémonie commence. Le roi n'y assisterait pas aujourd'hui, étant occupé à coordonner le nettoyage et les réparations des attaques de Sigan, ce qui signifiait que la chose entière serait faite par Arthur.

Ce qui, d'ailleurs, signifiait aussi qu'il n'y aurait pas de long discours à propos de rester fort contre les malédictions de la magie. Si jamais Arthur commençait à faire ça lors d'évènements publics, alors ce serait le jour où Merlin s'inquiéterait du fait que sa destinée allait de travers. Mais tant qu'il en restait aux discours les plus importants, à propos de servir la bonté du royaume et de son peuple, alors tout allait bien.

Arthur alla à sa place sur l'estrade, pendant que Merlin allait à la sienne contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour lui de s'approcher. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait mentionné Cédric du tout depuis le dernier soir, presque par un accord tacite de ne pas se remémorer ces quelques jours _douloureux. _Il y avait toujours une touche de tension entre eux, en partie parce qu'il se sentait toujours un peu blessé par la manière dont il avait été traité, et parce qu'Arthur continuait de lui jeter son regard étrange occasionnel, ce qu'il faisait seulement lorsqu'il se sentait coupable.

Mais il semblait que sa fierté ne le laissait toujours pas s'excuser, ce à quoi Merlin nota mentalement qu'il devait trouver un moyen de donner au prince une leçon sur la stupidité d'accorder trop d'importance à la fierté. Même après la leçon avec la licorne, Arthur se souciait encore un peu trop du fait que les gens pouvaient le penser faible, même s'il avait maintenant appris la leçon d'ignorer les insultes.

« Peuple de Camelot, bienvenue. Nous sommes rassemblés ici pour conférer un grand honneur au nouveau champion du royaume… »

Merlin cligna des yeux, se forçant à se reconcentrer sur la cérémonie. Le futur chevalier était arrivé pendant qu'il rêvait debout, et était déjà immobile devant le prince. Arthur aimait garder l'adoubement court, ce qui voulait dire que dans plus ou moins d'une minute, une fois que le discours serait terminé, il devrait s'avancer et se tenir prêt à tendre la cape. C'était la partie ennuyante, se demandant combien de temps Arthur louerait les vertus du nouveau chevalier, jusqu'à ce qu'il tire son épée et que l'homme s'agenouille devant lui.

Lorsque ça arriva, ce fut le signal de Merlin. Il attrapa l'ourlet supérieur de la cape, la laissant se déplier et la tenant de cette prise, avant de s'avancer avec la cape drapée autour de ses bras. Il atteignit l'épaule d'Arthur juste au moment où il rengainait son épée et invitait l'homme nouvellement adoubé à se lever.

La cape lui fut prise, et Arthur s'avança avec pour la draper autour des épaules du chevalier pendant que Merlin retournait à sa place contre le mur. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir le mouvement, et se pétrifia quand une nouvelle scène s'imposait par-dessus celle à laquelle il venait de prendre part.

La cape bleue foncé tournoya alors qu'elle était drapée autour des épaules du sorcier, Sigan souriant alors qu'on lui passait un bâton de cérémonie. Son roi souriait aussi, alors qu'il mettait une main sur l'épaule de Sigan et le tournait pour faire face aux gens qui s'étaient rassemblés pour voir ça.

« Admirez, peuple de Camelot, votre nouveau Sorcier de la Cour ; Cornelius Sigan ! »

Merlin sursauta, heureux que son dos soit contre le mur, autrement il aurait pu tomber. Les gens commençaient à s'en aller, le nouveau chevalier partant aussi au centre de la masse de félicitations de ses compagnons guerriers. Il y aurait un banquet ce soir, et ça voulait dire que le magicien servirait aux tables. C'était quelque chose qui nécessiterait un peu de concentration pour ne pas faire de fautes, et il se retrouva à prier pour ne pas voir d'autre vision étrange de Sigan…

… Et en même temps certain qu'il en verrait.

Il se força à faire avec son rituel quotidien, se dépêchant de retourner aux appartements d'Arthur pour accomplir les corvées qu'il avait dû laisser en plan à cause de la cérémonie. Il y avait le plateau du petit-déjeuner à ramener aux cuisines, et le panier de linge à amener à la buanderie. Et après ça il devrait s'assurer si Arthur voulait rester en cotte de mailles pour le banquet, comme son nouveau chevalier le ferait, ou s'il voulait se changer pour l'une de ses tenues formelles. Ça allait probablement être la première, mais il avait quand même le devoir, en tant que serviteur du prince, de demander.

La réponse fut oui, il resterait en cotte de mailles, une réponse donnée alors même que Merlin ôtait toutes les autres parties de l'armure et replaçait la cape. Arthur sortit alors rejoindre le reste des chevaliers dans leur réunion habituelle dans l'une des plus petites salles à manger. Ils resteraient ici jusqu'à ce que la plus grande ait été mise en place pour le festin.

Merlin soupira, sachant que, au moins pendant quelques heures, il serait laissé à lui-même. Il utiliserait ce temps pour aller au marché et s'acheter quelque chose de bon pour son repas de midi. Ça serait sa récompense pour lui-même pour le soir dernier, et ça signifiait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'avoir faim pendant ce qui serait probablement une longue et ennuyante session d'attente au banquet. Gaius y serait en invité, donc il ne mangerait probablement que quelque chose de léger pour son repas.

Son retour du marché, avec la moitié d'un poulet rôti, un petit pain frais, et un pain de même taille rempli de fruits et de miel, fut calme. Il entra dans les appartements de Gaius avec son sac d'achats, les installant sur la seule table propre sans murmurer un mot… C'est pourquoi le médecin fronça les sourcils. Normalement, lorsqu'il revenait avec un passage spécial au marché évident, il souriait joyeusement.

« Merlin, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu distrait. »

Merlin tressaillit, le regardant et s'occupant rapidement de trancher du poulet pour ses deux pains.

« Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve la nuit dernière. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Son mentor s'approcha, acceptant une tranche du pain fruité lorsqu'elle lui fut offerte. Il semblait pensif.

« Eh bien compte tenu de ce que tu as combattu, je ne suis pas surpris… Si tu veux, je peux te donner une potion de sommeil ce soir. Ça devrait t'aider à dormir suffisamment profondément pour repousser d'autres cauchemars. »

Merlin arrêta de couper, y réfléchissant. Peut-être que ça aiderait, mais il n'y mettrait pas sa main à couper. Il avait le sentiment que s'il avait un autre rêve, une potion de sommeil standard de Gaius ne ferait pas une grande différence.

« Je pourrais accepter cette offre. Je suis suffisamment fatigué pour avoir une nuit de sommeil décente, surtout avec la montagne de corvées que je fais pour Arthur. »

Il s'assit, commençant à mettre du poulet cuisiné entre deux tranches de pain, Gaius le regardant, inquiet.

« Es-tu _s__û__r _que tu vas bien ? »

Merlin, la bouche maintenant pleine avec un morceau de son sandwich, avala rapidement et opina.

« Ouais. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi les derniers jours, et ce sort que j'ai utilisé pour piéger Sigan m'a vraiment exténué. »

Le médecin ne semblait toujours pas complètement convaincu, mais il soupira et s'assit en face de son pupille.

« Bien, si tu en es certain. » Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers la chambre de Merlin. « Un coureur du verrier est venu pendant que tu étais dehors. Ta commande a été prise avec les autres choses que tu as acheté hier. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre le temps avant le banquet pour commencer à ranger tout dans tes étagères et y travailler. »

Mâchant et avalant une autre bouchée, Merlin opina. Maintenant il y _avait _une tâche qu'il avait hâte de faire. Sortir _son _stock d'herbes et d'objets pour la _magie._

Il lui fallut une heure une fois qu'il eut commencé, les jarres précautionneusement rangées le long du mur derrière son bureau, les bouteilles de verre nuageux des matériaux les plus chers exposés sur une étagère haute où elles ne pouvaient pas être étalées sur le sol par accident, avec ses meilleures fioles et les deux flasques. Son bol en fer finissant pendu à sa portée à un crochet pratique sur son mur, alors que les derniers objets trouvaient leur nouvelle maison dans sa chambre.

Le travail fait, il recula et sourit. Demain, s'il en avait le temps, il essayerait le premier de ces sorts qu'il voulait pratiquer.

Merlin empila les caisses et les amena dans la chambre principale, les installant près de la porte. Il les ramènerait à l'apothicaire et au verrier dans la matinée, après avoir fini sa première tournée de corvées. Mais pour l'instant, avec Gaius habillé pour le banquet, il était temps d'aller passer quelques heures à servir du vin et du cidre et à écouter les chevaliers se vanter de leurs talents à l'épée.

Le festin fut aussi ennuyant qu'il l'attentait, et tout aussi ennuyeux, jusqu'à ce que ça arrive. Lorsque ça le fit, Merlin aurait joyeusement enduré une douzaine de banquets pour ne pas faire face à la peur glacée pour sa santé lorsque l'image du passé se glissa par-dessus sa vision du présent.

Sigan, plus âgé que dans la vision précédente et irradiant d'un sens du pouvoir beaucoup plus grand. Il était assis à la Grande Table à côté de son roi, souriant et parlant tout comme les nobles le faisaient lors de tels évènements. Mais quand la discussion s'arrêta pendant un moment, pendant que le roi parlait à l'homme de l'autre côté, Sigan le regarda et fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

C'est un magicien distinctement pâle qui retourna aux appartements de Gaius ce soir-là, le médecin semblant une fois de plus inquiet alors que son pupille avalait rapidement la potion de sommeil promise en une gorgée. Merlin lui parla peu, allant directement au lit et laissant l'engourdissement et le sommeil confortables de la potion prendre effet et le plonger dans l'inconscience.

Excepté que son souhait de sommeil sans rêves ne lui fut pas accordé… Presque au moment où il fermait les yeux, Merlin se retrouva debout dans une chambre qu'il reconnaissait par la vue à travers la fenêtre. C'était la plus grande de celles qui étaient actuellement les chambres d'hôtes, et dans le rêve ses murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques remplis de tomes et de rouleaux. Seule une petite partie était dévouée à une place pour s'habiller et dormir, le reste de la chambre était comme un croisement entre une étude et une bibliothèque. Et assis au bureau dominant se trouvait Sigan.

Il parcourait frénétiquement les pages du tome devant lui, s'arrêtant un instant pour tourner la tête et regarder vers la fenêtre. Puis il se leva et y alla, Merlin le suivant pour qu'ils regardent tous deux la cour en-dessous.

Le roi marchait à travers, alors qu'un soupir plein de regret passait les lèvres de Sigan.

« Ne me croyez pas aveugle, Vesidur. Je sais que vous êtes maintenant effrayé par moi. Vous me gardez ici maintenant seulement parce que vous me considérez comme un ami, mais combien de temps cette amitié repoussera la main emplie de peur ? » Il s'arrêta soudainement, la vision de la chambre semblant onduler, puis il tourna la tête pour regarder Merlin directement dans les yeux. « Combien de temps l'amitié empêchera la main d'Arthur de mettre fin à ta vie ? Lorsque le jour viendra où il décidera que _tu _es trop dangereux pour te permettre de vivre… »

Le cri de Merlin fit presque tomber Gaius de son lit, le vieil homme se ruant à la chambre de son pupille pour trouver le jeune magicien, les genoux repliés contre son torse alors qu'il tremblait et fixait, horrifié, l'air devant lui.

« Merlin ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme cria presque à nouveau lorsque la main de Gaius toucha son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il le reconnaisse et pose des yeux emplis de peur sur ceux de son mentor.

« Je continue de les voir, Gaius… Des parties de la vie de Sigan… C'est comme s'il était toujours là, même si je sais qu'il ne l'est plus. »

Gaius le fixa, avec un sentiment d'appréhension montante.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Attends… _Comment _l'as-tu emprisonné ? »

Merlin continua à trembler.

« Je devais attendre qu'il quitte Cédric avant de pouvoir l'attirer dans la pierre. Mais pour faire ça je devais l'attirer _à __travers moi _alors qu'il essayait de me posséder « Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent de terreur. « Sigan est scellé, je suis toujours moi, mais je… Je pense que des parties de sa mémoire sont restées bloquées en moi. Même s'il est parti, c'est comme si une partie de son esprit était toujours ici…. I-il me parle, Gaius, comme si je ne faisais plus que regarder ses souvenirs. On dirait qu'il est ici, dans ma tête. »

Ce fut assez pour Gaius, et il alla dans l'autre chambre et revint avec le sédatif le plus fort qu'il avait. Merlin ne résista pas alors qu'il lui faisait boire une dose du liquide à l'odeur infecte, à la place il sembla soulagé un moment avant d'être envoyé dormir si profondément que même les rêves seraient impossibles.

La matinée suivant, c'est un Merlin toujours groggy mais bien plus calme qui fut réveillé par son mentor à l'aube. Tous deux mangèrent le reste de pain fruité pour leur petit déjeuner, le plus jeune l'émiettant en petites pièces avant de murmurer.

« Peut-être que je _voyais _des morceaux du passé de Sigan, mais peut-être que c'était juste mon imagination quand il s'est tourné et m'a parlé. Je veux dire, comment un souvenir peut vous parler ? C'est quelque chose qui a déjà été démontré et classé. Et les autres que j'ai vus ne me parlaient pas. »

Gaius le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils. Il avait caché ça.

« Tu en as vu plus qu'un seul ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules, calme et relaxé, très probablement dû au fait qu'il était toujours sous les effets secondaires du sédatif.

« Juste quelques-uns, et c'était comme si je les regardais à distance. Je ne faisais pas partie de ce que je voyais.

- Alors c'était plus comme une vision ? »

Merlin opina.

« Je suppose, bien que je n'aie jamais eu de visions avant donc je ne peux pas savoir. Mais si ça ressemble un tant soit peu à ce que Morgane vivait avec ses rêves, je peux comprendre pourquoi elle avait des problèmes à dormir. »

Gaius fronçait toujours les sourcils, toujours pas complètement rassuré que son pupille n'ait été sujet qu'à un cauchemar.

« Quand même, si tu trouves qu'ils surgissent plus fréquemment, ou si l'un d'entre eux recommence à te 'parler', assure-toi de me le dire. Ça pourrait être un fragment persistant des pouvoirs de Sigan qui se cramponne à toi, et si c'est le cas alors nous devrons effectuer une purge sur toi. »

Merlin grimaça à la pensée des herbes qui empestaient impliquées.

« J'espère que non, l'idée de ce sort est suffisant pour me couper l'appétit. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir faim _et _d'être épuisé. En ce moment, je pense que la nourriture est la seule chose qui me gardera sur mes pieds aujourd'hui. »

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux peu de temps après, alors qu'il cheminait des cuisines aux appartements d'Arthur avec le plateau du petit déjeuner en main. Peut-être qu'il _voyait _des morceaux du passé de Sigan, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que c'étaient des morceaux de ses souvenirs ? Il _é__tait _Emrys, après tout. Avoir les capacités d'avoir des visions ne devrait sûrement pas être étrange pour lui, si ?

Il se rappela cela tout le long du chemin du couloir près des appartements d'Arthur, au moment où il passait la porte de ce qu'il savait, longtemps auparavant, avoir été les appartements de Sigan.

Ce fut comme un courant d'air le frappant, mais sans toucher ses cheveux ou ses vêtements, pendant que des cris faisaient écho dans ses oreilles.

« Êtes-vous _idiot, _Vesidur ? Vous voyez des ennemis là où il n'y en a pas ! Ces gens que vous avez exécuté aujourd'hui n'ont jamais blessé personne ! Ils étaient innocents »

La vision emplit son esprit, Sigan se tenant dans le chambranle de la porte, alors que le roi se ruait le long du hall, grondant presque en réponde.

« Ils ont offert asile à l'un de mes ennemis ! Ceci est une raison amplement suffisante ! »

Merlin se balança sur ses pieds alors que l'image de Sigan et de son roi s'évanouissait, se sentant malade. Tous deux avaient tellement ressemblé à Uther, les paroles de Vesidur, et le regard furieux qui avait été dans les yeux de Sigan.

~(-)~

**Si vous pensez "ça sent pas bon"... vous avez raison.**


	6. 2) Cauchemars - Partie 3

**lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY : Effectivement le sous-ep donne plus de corps à la légende de Sigan, et c'est vrai qu'on dirait Voldemort lol**

**Abeille : Il va faire mieux que ça, tu vas voir !**

**titesouris : Tu te souviens de ta review ? lol**

**vinie65 : Et à part ça, un commentaire sur le chapitre que j'aie pas fait avant ? Merci pour ta review**

**Colinou : J'avoue il a un peu une réaction excessive le Corneliusˆˆ**

~(-)~

Chapitre 6: Cauchemars ~Partie 3~

Il n'y avait aucun signe de sueur de peur sur son front lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements d'Arthur. Aucune trace d'état de choc dans son sourire. Merlin était l'image de son soi habituel alors qu'il se tenait debout, appelant joyeusement.

« Bonjour, Sire ! Le petit-déjeuner est servi ! »

Il fut forcé d'esquiver alors qu'un oreiller était jeté dans sa direction, même s'il passa très près de sa cible.

Arthur était assis dans son lit, semblant un peu irrité alors même qu'il se glissait hors des couvertures pour traverser la chambre.

« Tu es horriblement joyeux ce matin. »

Posant le plateau sur la table, Merlin garda son sourire en place.

« Pourquoi ne pas être joyeux ? Le temps est superbe, rien ne nous attaque… Oh, et un garde m'a transmis un message juste avant que j'arrive ici. Le roi veut que vous fassiez une inspection surprise des villages proches aujourd'hui. Quiconque a fui la cité pendant l'attaque du dernier soir, doit être mis au courant qu'ils peuvent revenir en sécurité et qu'ils devraient le faire… Ou voir leurs maisons et leurs magasins perdus pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Arthur grimaça, s'asseyant à la table.

« Génial, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Je vais passer la matinée à parler gentiment à des marchands pour qu'ils ne s'établissent nulle part ailleurs. »

Merlin commença à faire le lit, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça pourrait être pire. De ce que j'ai vu quand j'ai été au marché hier, seuls trois ou quatre des marchands principaux n'étaient pas là, et un seul était un vendeur de grandes échelles avec un entrepôt. Je doute qu'il laisse tout son stock derrière lui, donc il n'aura pas besoin d'être beaucoup convaincu de revenir. »

Le prince ne semblait toujours pas impressionné cependant.

« Je devrais espérer que non. Prépare ma cotte de mailles, et aiguise mon épée. J'ai remarqué quelques entailles dans la lame pendant la cérémonie d'hier. Après cela je veux que tu ailles seller mon cheval.

- Oui, Sire. »

Avec un petit soupir, Merlin sortit l'épée du fourreau près du lit. Heureusement, il avait déjà prévu de faire ça, et avait laissé la pierre à aiguiser, les chiffons et l'huile nécessaire dans une petite boîte en bois près de la porte la veille. C'était un fait accompli que lorsqu'une épée avait été utilisée pour envoyer des coups massifs à des gargouilles en pierre, il y aurait quelques dégâts sur le tranchant.

Il bougea pour se tenir près de la fenêtre, utilisant la lumière pour examiner la lame. Bien sûr il y avait les marques qu'Arthur avait remarquée, plus de rayures sur la surface que d'entailles sur le tranchant de l'épée. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour la lisser.

Merlin laissa l'épée sur le bureau d'Arthur, puisque la table principale était présentement occupée, et se mit au travail. La pierre à aiguiser glissa sur le métal, augmentant le refrain de la mélodie de l'acier bien tempéré. Il s'était habitué à ne pas aimer cette corvée, plus par peur de se couper un de ses propres doigts dans le processus, mais maintenant il l'adorait. C'était dur de ne pas être fier de savoir que le tranchant rasant dont votre prince dépendait dans la bataille était gardé ainsi par vos efforts.

Il commença à se relaxer, se souriant pour lui-même alors qu'il ponçait et polissait les rayures peu profondes pour les faire partir. Il y avait un truc dessus, pour ne pas affiner et affaiblir l'épée. Ça ne voulait pas dire que les épées ne devaient pas être remplacées au final, mais c'était tout un art de les faire garder leur maximum aussi longtemps que possible. Il avait demandé à Gwen de lui montrer, peu de temps après qu'il ait commencé à travailler pour Arthur, et depuis il avait eu plus qu'assez d'occasions pour en être reconnaissant.

Il retourna à la fenêtre, inclinant l'épée dans la lumière pour examiner son travail et sourire de succès. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rayures ; tout ce qu'il restait à faire était huiler l'épée et le travail serait fini.

« Vous tâtez un terrain dangereux, Sigan.

- Et je continuerai de le faire jusqu'à ce que vous _é__coutiez. _Combien de personnes assassinerez-vous parce qu'elles ne vous jureront pas fidélité ? »

Merlin se pétrifia, tournant lentement la tête pour regarder la cour, à la ligne de fenêtres qui était un corridor du côté le plus loin. Deux figures fantomatiques, l'une portant une couronne et l'autre la poursuivant, leurs voix faisant écho dans sa tête.

Sigan passa dans la vue d'une fenêtre, juste alors qu'il attrapait l'épaule de la tunique du roi Vesidur.

« En tant que votre Sorcier de la Cour je suis aussi votre conseiller, et pourtant vous refusez de prêter attention à mes avertissements. Si vous continuez sur cette voie, vous amènerez la destruction sur nous tous ! »

Le roi vrilla et lui fit face, furieux.

« Je suis le roi, et c'est _vous _qui devez prêter attention à _mes _avertissements ! Parlez contre moi à nouveau, et je vous condamnerai pour trahison ! »

Les images s'effacèrent, le reflet de la lumière sur l'épée qu'il tenait se projetant sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre en rythme avec ses tremblements alors qu'un autre son s'élevait dans sa tête et qu'une nouvelle image se formait dans la cour en-dessous.

Des tambours… La mélodie de mort qui accompagnait une exécution. Il y avait un bûcher, déjà en flammes, et un bloc pour une tête d'humain installé au cœur de la masse de gens présents pour regarder.

Le roi Vesidur baissa les yeux du balcon où Uther se tiendrait actuellement, regardant Sigan être conduit vers son destin.

Le sorcier semblait gris et malade, attaché par des sangles couvertes de runes et de sorts pour bloquer sa magie. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bloc, il leva les yeux sur le roi sur le balcon au-dessus, ses yeux emplis de la peine et de la colère de la trahison.

« C'est ainsi que vous traitez vos alliés, Vesidur ? Les mêmes gens qui se sont tenus à vos côtés par loyauté pendant des années ? Qu'ai-je jamais fait pour mériter cela ? »

Vesidur le regarda sombrement.

« Vous êtes une menace pour ce royaume, et en tant que son régent je ne peux tourner un œil aveugle aux dangers dans mes terres. Certainement pas à ceux qui résident en plein cœur de celui-ci. »

Le grondement de réponse de Sigan fit écho dans les airs.

« Je n'ai jamais été une menace pour vous ! Je vous considérais comme mon _ami_! » Il fut forcé de s'agenouiller devant le bloc, criant toujours. « Mais maintenant je vois que les liens de confiance que cette amitié a construit ne signifient _rien _pour vous… Et je jure que, un jour, je reviendrai. Et quand je le ferai vos descendants tomberont, tout comme ce château et ce royaume que ma magie vous a aidé à construire ! »

Le bourreau força Sigan à mettre sa tête sur le bloc, un garde l'aidant à la garder là où il devait être. Ses restes furent jetés dans le bûcher et brûlèrent, mais Merlin aperçut la lumière bleue qui s'infiltra dans le sol au moment de la mort de Sigan… amenée jusqu'au joyau dans la tombe, pour attendre sa découverte et sa libération.

Merlin, ayant tout juste assisté aux circonstances de la mort de Sigan, ressentit une pointe de compréhension et de sympathie. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il cherche à se venger. Sigan avait vraiment été trahi par son roi, son _ami._

Merlin regarda Arthur, qui était debout près de la cheminée avec le dos tourné. _Il _considérait Arthur comme son ami, lui faisait confiance pour sa vie… Mais que se passerait-il si, le jour où sa magie serait révélée, Arthur trahissait cette amitié ?

Il se tourna, avançant d'un pas, l'épée d'Arthur en main. C'est là que la pensée lui sauta aux yeux. Pourquoi risquer l'arrivée de ce jour ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre fin au risque maintenant ? Ce serait si facile, de prendre cette épée et de la passer au travers du prince non soupçonneux debout là.

Merlin sursauta d'horreur, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il laissait tomber l'épée. Il tâtonna ensuite pour la ramasser, pendant qu'Arthur se tournait pour le fixer.

« _Bon sang, _Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il remarquait le tremblement sensible des mains de son serviteur, et la pâleur malade de son visage. « Tu vas bien ? »

Merlin posa prudemment l'épée sur la table, puis se précipita vers la porte.

« Je dois voir Gaius.

- Merlin ? »

Arthur le regarda, perplexe, mais le serviteur ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, Merlin courut presque hors de la porte, disparaissant au premier tournant du couloir.

Il ne le suivit pas, ne le pouvait pas, pas avec cette visite aux villages à accomplir. Mais Merlin _avait _semblé malade, donc peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il était parti voir le médecin. Il pourrait lui demander lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Quant au serviteur lui-même, Merlin calma suffisamment sa terreur pour marcher à travers le château sans attirer l'attention, même si en lui-même il criait pour voir son mentor aussi vite que possible. Il défonça presque la porte des appartements de Gaius lorsqu'il y arriva, ses mots paniqués passant déjà sa bouche.

« Je l'ai presque tué, Gaius ! J'étais à deux doigts de le transpercer avec sa propre épée ! »

Le médecin le regarda, perplexe, se levant de là où il était, assis à son bureau.

« Quoi ? Qui ?

- Arthur ! » Merlin ferma la porte, entrant plus profondément dans la chambre et commençant à faire les cents pas. « Ce sont les souvenirs de Sigan. J'ai vu comment il est mort, comment il a été trahi par le roi Vesidur, son ami. Je tenais l'épée d'Arthur quand je l'ai vu, et après que je l'aie vu ça m'a juste sauté aux yeux… Et pendant un moment j'étais prêt à le faire ! »

Gaius vint à ses côtés, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son pupille.

« Merlin, calme-toi. Assieds-toi, et je vais rassembler le matériel pour faire cette purge. »

Merlin se dégagea de son étreinte, secouant la tête, certain.

« Ce sort ne résoudra rien, Gaius. Ce n'est pas la magie de Sigan qui fait ça… Je dois le combattre moi-même.

- Laisse-nous au moins _essayer._ »

Merlin s'arrêta et regarda Gaius, considérant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il pouvait sentir les restes des souvenirs de Sigan se presser contre le bord de son esprit. Ils n'arrêteraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait soit bannis soit y ait succombé, et il connaissait déjà un moyen pour prendre ses précautions contre la dernière. Grâce au savoir que le dragon lui avait donné.

« Je suis désolé, mais si je tombe dans les souvenirs de Sigan je vais tout détruire. Vous, Arthur, Camelot ; je ne peux pas le risquer. Je suis désolé, Gaius, mais je dois le faire moi-même… _Ic sawol gebrydu beluce, abide thaet bealuthonc ic forwyrd._ »

Gaius resta bouche bée, se ruant vers son pupille.

« Merlin ! Non ! »

Les yeux de Merlin roulèrent en arrière dans sa tête alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, inconscient, Gaius s'agenouillant à ses côtés dans l'horreur alors qu'il traduisait les mots du sort du jeune magicien. Il s'était muré lui-même dans un sommeil magique. Un duquel, si son esprit tombait dans la méchanceté de Sigan, il ne se réveillerait jamais. Si les souvenirs de Sigan gagnaient, l'âme de Merlin serait bloquée pour l'éternité, tout comme le sorcier déchu l'avait été.

Gaius, incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre, tira Merlin jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Il partit ensuite pour aller voir Arthur, rattrapant le prince en armure alors qu'il quittait ses appartements, l'informant que Merlin était malade et devait être isolé pour ne pas contaminer les autres.

Avec un léger froncement de sourcils et un hochement de tête, Arthur avait accepté, donnant à Gaius le temps précieux dont il avait besoin. Temps qui serait, avec un peu de chance, suffisant pour que Merlin récupère.

~(-)~

Des doigts se contractèrent, leur propriétaire marmottant, agité, dans son sommeil. Sa tête remuait occasionnellement d'un côté à l'autre, la sueur inondant son front en réponse à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Merlin était debout dans un rêve, de Camelot, mais pas celle du passé. Les gargouilles de pierre qui l'ornaient jusqu'à il y a quelques jours étaient parties, et il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la cour silencieuse et vide excepté lui-même et le visage de ses visions. Sigan.

Le sorcier ricana, le regardant avec un amusement sombre.

« Et ainsi tu viens me combattre une fois encore. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un écho de moi-même, celui que tu as détruit, mais je suis toujours ici, dans ton esprit. Tu as vu ce que le roi Vesidur m'a fait, comment il a trahi ma confiance et mon amitié. Il ne voyait que mon pouvoir, pouvoir qu'il craignait. Il ne voyait plus l'homme que j'étais à l'intérieur, l'homme qui était son plus grand allié de confiance. Les gens craignent ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler, ce qui est plus fort qu'ils ne le sont. C'est une part inhérente de la nature humaine, un défaut que même ton prince, Arthur, a à l'intérieur. »

Merlin se redressa, refusant d'être effrayé.

« Je suis déjà prêt à mourir pour Arthur. Il n'est pas son père, et il n'est pas Vesidur ; il est _lui-m__ê__me. _Je ne le jugerai pas de cette manière juste parce que _ton _roi t'a trahi. »

Sigan rit.

« Mais il t'a déjà trahi une fois. Il t'a jeté de côté, faisant confiance aux mensonges de Cédric et refusant d'écouter tes paroles. S'il l'a fait une fois, il peut le refaire. »

Merlin grinça des dents.

« Arthur est encore jeune, et je m'attends à ce qu'il fasse des erreurs. Ce qui importe c'est qu'il _apprenne _de celles-ci. Sans erreurs, sans leçons, il ne deviendra jamais le roi que je crois qu'il peut être.

- Et que dire du roi que _tu _pourrais être ? » Sigan commença à marcher vers lui. « Ne le nie pas. Tu veux être accepté, que les gens te connaissent pour ce que tu es. Même aussi jeune que tu l'es, tu as déjà assez de pouvoir pour prendre le trône. Tu pourrais ramener la magie en ce moment, et pense aux vies que tu sauverais. Combien d'autres sorciers innocents doivent mourir des mains d'Uther ? Combien d'autres doivent mourir à cause de la haine que sa peur de la magie a donné naissance ? … Craindre une force qu'il ne peut contrôler, alors il désire au lieu de ça la détruire. Tout comme Vesidur l'a fait pour moi. »

Merlin lui tourna le dos.

« Je ne t'écouterai pas. »

Le sorcier arriva juste derrière lui, murmurant dans son oreille.

« Si tu ne veux pas écouter, alors peut-être que tu me laisseras te montrer. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que toi et ce royaume pourraient être. »

Le monde entier ondula et se déchira autour d'eux, Merlin plongeant dans quelque chose de nouveau… Une vision d'Arthur tombant vers sa mort avec son épée enfoncée dans son dos, une épée mise ici par la prise pleine de sang de la propre main de Merlin…

Gaius revint à ses appartements pour trouver Merlin jurant dans son sommeil, ses hurlements choqués silencieux et pourtant si intenses de protestation que les cheveux sur son cou se hérissèrent.

Il se rua aux côtés de Merlin, prenant doucement sa main, sa présence semblant calmer le jeune magicien alors que Merlin continuait à murmurer.

« Non, je ne veux pas… Ne me fais pas voir ça ! »

Gaius attrapa un tabouret proche, s'asseyant dessus sans laisser tomber la main de son pupille.

Combats-le, Merlin. N'abandonne pas. »

Il resta là, aux côtés de Merlin, alors que les protestations du magicien faiblissaient au fil des heures. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et prier.

~(-)~

Le son de la cloche du matin sonna lugubrement dans cette chambre, ponctuant les murmures maintenant faibles du jeune homme inconscient dans le lit. Deux jours… Ça faisait deux jours que Merlin s'était bloqué dans son duel mental avec l'écho de Sigan, et pourtant maintenant il était pâle et presque silencieux. Lorsqu'il marmottait maintenant, les mots étaient inintelligibles. C'était comme si la volonté de se battre l'avait quitté, et qu'il était attiré dans l'obscurité.

Gaius était encore assis en garde à côté de lui, maintenant presque dépourvu d'espoir. C'était comme si Merlin ne pouvait plus l'entendre, ou peut-être que ses mots seuls ne pouvaient pas donner à son pupille la force de combattre ce qui assaillait son esprit. Il était totalement impuissant pour l'aider, et le temps était compté.

Il n'entendit pas le coup sur la porte, trop plongé dans l'inquiétude pour le remarquer. Il ne leva les yeux que quand la porte s'ouvrit, se précipitant sur ses pieds et se tenant debout pour essayer de cacher le lit et son occupant de l'homme entrant dans la chambre.

Arthur entra, légèrement amusé comme il l'était habituellement pour ces visites.

« J'ai pensé que je viendrais voir comment va mon serviteur paresseux. Quand puis-je l'attendre de retour à son travail ? Le substitut que j'ai en ce moment est presque inutile… » Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il aperçut Merlin inconscient, son sourire se changeant en froncement de sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était juste une fièvre qu'il devait enrayer, mais que vous ne vouliez pas risquer de contaminer les autres résidents. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il était _à __ce point _malade ? »

Il se précipita, Gaius complètement perdu, mais le son de la voix d'Arthur fit réagir Merlin. Le magicien sursauta, agité, ses paroles compréhensibles pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« Ar-thur… Je… _Non, Sigan__! Non, je ne le ferai pas__!_ » Il gémit, le combat en lui s'évanouissant aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. « Je… Non, juste… juste arrête ça… Je ne veux pas… »

Arthur le fixa, se tournant lentement pour faire face au médecin.

« Sigan ? Que se passe-t-il, Gaius ? Dites-le moi, ou je vais voir mon père. »

Gaius, après une longue pause, emmena Arthur de l'autre côté de la chambre et abaissa la voix pour ne pas agiter encore plus Merlin.

« Merlin n'a pas jeté le cristal à Sigan. Il a appâté Sigan pour qu'il abandonne le corps de Cédric et prenne le sien. Parce qu'il tenait le cristal lorsque c'est arrivé, Sigan a été coincé dedans lorsqu'il a essayé de le posséder. Mais… »

Arthur semblait à la fois perplexe et sérieux. Merlin avait fait ça ?

« Mais quoi ? »

Gaius regarda son pupille.

« Il semblerait qu'un écho d'une partie des souvenirs de Sigan ait été laissée derrière dans Merlin après qu'il ait été scellé. Ces souvenirs se sont introduits dans l'esprit de Merlin, comme des rêves éveillés pendant la journée, et des cauchemars pendant qu'il dort. Il y a deux jours, il est revenu ici, terrifié… Parce que ces souvenirs ont essayé de le manipuler pour vous tuer. »

Le prince devint totalement immobile, se souvenant d'un cliquetis d'acier qui tombe, et une paire de mains tremblantes le ramassant.

« Merlin a fait tomber mon épée, il tremblait tellement. Il est simplement sorti, disant qu'il devait vous parler. »

Gaius opina.

« Il est têtu. C'est à l'encontre de toutes les morales qu'il a, la pensée de vous blesser. Après être revenu ici, il semble que son esprit et sa conscience n'ont pas pu faire face à ce qui arrivait. Il s'est effondré, inconscient et délirant, et il est dans cet état depuis lors. » Il plaça une main sur le bras du prince, pensant au sort de Merlin. « S'il vous plaît, n'en dites rien au roi ; il ferait exécuter Merlin. Je peux vous assurer qu'aucune vraie partie de Sigan persiste dans Merlin, il n'y a aucun danger de ce côté.

- Il est inconscient depuis deux jours ? »

Gaius opina, tous deux regardant maintenant Merlin.

« Mais il s'affaiblit. C'est à la force de Merlin de résister à l'écho de la volonté de Sigan. Ce qu'il reste à voir est s'il y a une raison suffisante ici à Camelot pour qu'il le fasse. »

Arthur le regarda.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le médecin était lugubre.

« J'ai essayé de lui parler ; des mots d'encouragement, le poussant à combattre cela, mais ça a eu peu d'effets… Les souvenirs de Sigan l'emportent, et s'il ne peut pas battre cela, je crains qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Il va mourir, Sire. Sigan a des raisons puissantes de vouloir chercher la vengeance. La volonté de Merlin aura besoin d'une raison aussi puissante pour résister, mais en ce moment il semble que moi seul ne sois pas assez. Quelque chose doit le retenir. »

Arthur se pétrifia, la réalisation lui venant à l'esprit.

« Moi… Je l'ai blessé. Pas physiquement, mais je _l__'__ai _blessé. J'ai fait confiance aux paroles de Cédric, qui m'a flatté juste pour me tromper, au lieu des paroles de l'homme qui m'a servi loyalement depuis plus d'un an. Merlin a bu du _poison _pour moi, a risqué sa vie dans des douzaines de situations à mes côtés, et c'est comme ça que je le remercie… Il a tout risqué pour piéger Sigan, et maintenant il en souffre… Et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans _moi._ »

Gaius garda sa main sur le bras du prince, ressentant soudain une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être que le destin avait amené Arthur ici à ce moment.

« Me dire ça ne va pas l'aider. »

Arthur tressaillit.

« Gaius… »

Gaius l'arrêta, sa main attrapant maintenant le bras d'Arthur et le guidant vers l'endroit où Merlin gisait.

« _Merlin _a besoin de l'entendre. Peut-être qu'alors il aura la raison dont il a besoin. »

Gaius assit Arthur sur le tabouret à côté du lit, puis laissa le prince seul avec lui.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre se ferma, Arthur baissa les yeux sur le serviteur marmottant et se contractant, agité, ressentant un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Son aveuglement l'avait causé, _sa _stupidité. C'était de _sa _faute.

« Merlin, je ne sais pas du tout si tu peux m'entendre, mais Gaius a dit qu'il y a des choses que je dois te dire, et que tu dois m'entendre dire. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se maudissant lui-même pour la maladresse de la situation.

« J'ai laissé Cédric me tromper, et à cause de moi Sigan a été capable de l'utiliser, et tu as fini par souffrir à cause de ça. Je dirais bien que je ne peux pas croire que tu aies vraiment _laiss__é _ce sorcier te posséder pour que tu puisses le piéger, sauf que c'est exactement le genre de coup tordu que j'attendrais de toi… Et ça a marché. »

Il baissa la tête, les mots commençant à venir plus facilement et avec plus de conviction. C'était un combat pour la vie de Merlin, et si ça pouvait l'aider, il devait essayer.

« Mais parce que tu as dû faire ça, Gaius dit que tu dois maintenant combattre l'écho des souvenirs de Sigan. Tu es coincé dans un cauchemar, et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Si je t'avais _é__cout__é__, _et t'avais fait autant confiance que tu le mérites, tu ne serais pas dans ce pétrin. Je suppose que je veux juste dire que… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi quand, pour être honnête, je t'ai fait subir le diable et t'ai traité comme de la poussière, et pourtant tu as toujours choisi de rester auprès de moi. Tu aurais pu démissionner et avoir un autre noble dans Camelot il y a _tr__è__s _longtemps, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as simplement continué de rester près de moi, têtu comme une mule, et je dois respecter cela. Alors ne te _permets pas _d'abandonner, Merlin. »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

« Lorsque j'ai été à Ulwin, le seigneur Hargren m'a demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais pas amené avec moi. J'ai admis que je ne voulais pas risquer que tu m'embarrasses devant lui, et sais-tu ce qu'il a dit ? »

Des yeux bleus regardèrent le visage du serviteur, inébranlables.

« Il a dit que tous les grands chefs avaient besoin de quelqu'un à leurs côtés qui les remettraient en question. Qui les ferait réfléchir à deux fois à leurs jugements, pour que quand ils sont sur le point de faire une erreur ils aient une chance de la corriger avant qu'elle arrive. Je n'ai pas écouté, et au lieu de ça je t'ai repoussé parce que je ne voulais plus entendre les remises en question, alors qu'en vérité je sais maintenant qu'il avait raison… Je serais idiot d'ignorer ce conseil. Donc, Merlin, si tu traverses ça, je te promets que même si je ne t'écouterai pas toujours lorsque tu dis que je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose d'idiot, je veux quand même que tu le dises. Parce que si je ne l'entends pas, alors je n'apprendrai jamais de mes erreurs. »

Ses mots s'évanouirent dans le silence, et Merlin était devenu encore plus silencieux et immobile. Arthur le regarda, espérant un signe mais n'en obtenant aucun, avant de s'installer pour attendre et prier comme Gaius l'avait fait.

~(-)~

Les drapeaux rouges avec leur emblème de dragon d'or étaient partis, remplacés par des bannières grises arborant un faucon. L'ancien roi de Camelot et son fils étaient morts, la volonté de sa pupille prophétesse battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne résiste plus à l'instauration de cette nouvelle ère.

Il regarda Morgane, ressentant de la pitié. Il l'avait épargnée à cause de ses pouvoirs, mais elle l'avait rendu difficile pour elle-même avec ses cris verbaux. Les chevaliers de Camelot avaient été réduits en esclavage, eux aussi avaient appris la folie de la résistance. La magie était revenue dans ce royaume, et maintenant une nouvelle ère commencerait.

Le grand hall résonnait de joie, des nombreux sorciers rassemblés ici pour y assister. Qu'il y ait tout autant de gens recroquevillés parmi eux, ceux qui ne possédaient pas de pouvoirs, ne signifiait rien. Ces idiots craintifs apprendraient avec le temps que c'était une bonne chose.

Camelot avait été conquis par le sorcier, Merlin, et maintenant il allait devenir son roi.

Merlin était debout là, presque toute sa force partie. Il ne pouvait trouver la volonté de résister alors que l'écho de Sigan le faisait s'asseoir sur le trône. Il ne bougea pas alors que l'écho plaçait la couronne de Camelot sur sa tête. Il avait essayé de combattre, essayé si fort, mais tout le temps un petit doute, une petite faiblesse, avait été exploitée sans merci encore et encore.

La crainte que, lorsque le jour viendrait où il lui révélerait sa magie, Arthur se retournerait contre lui.

Merlin était assis sur son trône, puis se leva sur ses pieds alors que la population assemblée s'inclinait. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était se déclarer lui-même roi de Camelot et tout ça serait fini. L'écho de Sigan n'était pas au courant du sort, celui qu'il s'était lui-même jeté. Le sort qui bloquerait son âme dans un sommeil éternel s'il tombait dans la volonté de l'écho. C'était le moment… C'était là que sa force, et sa vie, s'arrêteraient…

_Merlin, je ne sais pas du tout si tu peux m__'__entendre, mais Gaius a dit qu__'__il y a des choses que je dois te dire, et que tu dois m__'__entendre dire._

La population devint silencieuse et immobile, la scène entière s'arrêtant alors que Merlin écoutait, quelques phrases résonnant dans son esprit plus que d'autres.

_Je suppose que je veux juste dire que__… __Je suis d__é__sol__é… __Je suis d__é__sol__é __d__'__avoir dout__é __de toi__…_

Il se pétrifia, les mots d'Arthur le pénétrant, ses propres morts s'évanouissant dans le silence sur ses lèvres alors qu'une lueur d'espoir venait devant ses yeux.

_Je dirais bien que je ne peux pas croire que tu aies vraiment laiss__é __ce sorcier te poss__é__der pour que tu puisses le pi__é__ger, sauf que c__'__est exactement le genre de coup tordu que j__'__attendrais de toi__…_

Sigan commença à trembler, pendant que Merlin commençait à se secouer. Son expression mortifiée disparut alors qu'il gloussait à cela, l'espoir s'élevant en lui parce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre ce qu'il pensait.

_Lorsque j__'__ai __é__t__é à __Ulwin, le seigneur Hargren m__'__a demand__é __pourquoi je ne t__'__avais pas amen__é __avec moi__… __Il a dit que tous les grands chefs avaient besoin de quelqu__'__un __à __leurs c__ô__t__é__s qui les remettraient en question._

Merlin prit une inspiration tremblotante, la lueur de rébellion revenant dans ses yeux pendant que Sigan faisait un pas vers lui.

« Ne l'écoute pas ! Tu pourrais tout avoir ! »

_Merlin, si tu traverses __ç__a, je te promets que m__ê__me si je ne t__'é__couterai pas toujours lorsque tu dis que je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose d__'__idiot, je veux quand m__ê__me que tu le dises. Parce que si je ne l__'__entends pas, alors je n__'__apprendrai jamais de mes erreurs._

Sigan attrapa Merlin par l'épaule.

« Merlin, _é__coute-_moi ! »

Merlin le fixa, le renvoyant en arrière avec un geste du bras presque absent, jetant l'écho de Sigan contre le mur de ce grand hall de Camelot cauchemardesque. Ses yeux s'étrécirent… Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Arthur voulait qu'il vive, et _ceci _était assez.

« J'en ai fini de t'écouter, de voir ton petit tour fantastique… Je n'appartiens pas à ici. Ce _n__'__est pas _le futur qui est censé arriver. Cette couronne appartient à _Arthur._ » Il enleva la couronne de sa tête et se tourna, la posant sur la tête du visage lumineux du prince qui venait juste d'apparaître derrière lui. Merlin regarda alors le hall empli de gens recroquevillés. « Et tout cela, est censé être _sien._ »

Les ombres s'envolèrent, et les gens effrayés furent remplacés par des gens emplis de joie qui saluaient leur roi.

L'écho de Sigan se remit durement sur ses pieds.

« Ne sois pas idiot ! »

Merlin se retourna vers lui, le pouvoir s'élevant autour de lui dans un voile brillant, pour bannir toute l'obscurité.

« Et toi… Tu n'appartiens pas à ici du tout… »

Ses yeux brûlèrent d'or, et avec un hurlement l'écho de Sigan fut rejeté avec le rêve.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, troubles, Merlin se retrouvant dans le lit de Gaius avec un poids étrange sur ses jambes. C'était Arthur, qui après s'être endormi sur la chaise avait glissé sur le lit. D'où il était effectivement sur ses genoux.

Merlin se redressa contre ses oreillers, incapable de retenir un gloussement à la vue.

« Aussi gratifiant que ce soit de vous voir à genoux devant moi, Arthur, ce n'est pas à que vous appartenez. »

Il fit un geste d'une main, redressant gentiment Arthur en utilisant la magie, le remettant sur la chaise et l'équilibrant pour qu'une fois réveillé il pense qu'il avait dormi assis au lieu d'avoir le visage sur les jambes de son serviteur. Merlin le poussa alors prudemment, Arthur se réveillant en sursaut et regardant aux alentours, un peu confus quant à l'endroit où il était.

« Quoi ? »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Merlin, le serviteur souriant.

« Bonjour, paresseux. »

Arthur sauta sur ses pieds.

« _Merlin__! _Tu es réveillé ! Sigan ? »

Merlin grimaça, ne se demandant pas comment Arthur en connaissait au moins autant. Qu'il ait été assis là rendait clair le fait que Gaius lui avait raconté au moins l'essentiel de ce qui s'était passé. Et il y avait certaines choses qu'il l'avait entendu dire.

« Ouais, l'écho est parti, mais j'ai un joli mal de tête. » Il commença à sourire à nouveau, amusé. « Et j'ai eu le plus bizarre des rêves. »

Arthur cligna des yeux, se redressant.

« Et qu'est-ce que ce serait comme rêve ? »

Le sourire de Merlin devint extérieurement narquois.

« Vous qui m'avez en fait dit que vous avez été un idiot, vous avez admis que vous avez été un idiot, et que vous étiez désolé… Oh, et que vous promettiez que même si vous alliez être stupide et ne pas m'écouter quand je dis que vous êtes sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, vous vouliez quand même que je le dise. »

Arthur semblait apparemment sérieux, mais pour ceux qui savaient où regarder, il était clair qu'il essayait de ne pas sourire.

« J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Ça a dû être un rêve, parce que je ne dirais jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

Merlin lui donna simplement un regard de connivence.

« Uh huh, bien sûr… Ce ne serait pas bien pour un _prince _de s'excuser auprès de son serviteur, si ? »

Arthur le regarda simplement, parlant après un moment.

« Bon retour. Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien… Et je t'attends de retour au travail dans la matinée. »

Il se tourna et partit, Merlin secouant la tête. Arthur faisait toujours ça ; trop inquiet d'avoir été vu comme faible ou indulgent s'il traînait une fois qu'il était sûr que quelqu'un allait bien. Est-ce que ça l'aurait sérieusement tué de rester et parler pendant un moment ?

Gloussant toujours, Merlin se recoucha et regarda le plafond, réfléchissant. Il réfléchissait toujours quand Gaius finit par revenir, perplexe de voir qu'Arthur était parti, et soulagé de voir Merlin réveillé.

Il se rua à ses côtés, s'asseyant sur le tabouret maintenant vacant.

« Merlin, est-ce que Sigan est ? »

Merlin s'assit, opinant.

« Ouais, son écho est parti, même si je me souviendrai toujours des morceaux de son passé que j'ai vu. » Il regarda la porte, là où le prince était parti. « Arthur n'est pas le seul qui a appris quelque chose de tout ça. »

Gaius le regarda, curieux.

« Qu'as-tu appris ?

Son pupille soupira.

« Que suivre une voie d'obscurité apporte peut-être du pouvoir, mais ça conduit aussi à la solitude et au désespoir. Sigan m'a offert le pouvoir, le retour de la magie, et le trône de Camelot… Mais là j'ai entendu Arthur, et j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de mieux pour moi. »

Gaius commença à sourire.

« Et ce serait ? »

Il obtint un sourire en retour, l'expression de Merlin joyeusement sereine.

« Un Camelot où _il _est roi, et où _il _a fait revenir la magie dans les terres… Et où je peux me tenir à côté de lui, ouvertement avec ma magie, en tant que son ami… »

~(-)~


	7. 3) Un Assassin Pour Arthur - Partie 1

**Désolée d'avoir publié ce chapitre sans réponses à vos reviews. Il se trouve que le site buggait sur ma tablette, et que mon téléphone ne voulait pas me laisser écrire ici. Mais c'est réparé et voici les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6 :**

**lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY : Je crois que je vais abréger ton pseudo en LPAC si tu veux bien. Ce sera plus rapide à écrire XD. Oui surprenant que Gaius soit franc à ce point avec le prince, mais d'un autre coté il y avait urgence. Et oui ça fait plaisir que Merlin reçoive un peu de crédit pour changer ! Je vais courir le risque une dernière fois et te rappeler que si tu veux nous rejoindre, tu es la bienvenue.**

**vinie65 : Oui on a eu droit aux excuses d'Arthur, et merci pour ta review et surtout ton commentaire. Continue à donner ton avis personnel !**

**titesouris : Oui, il y a des parallèles qu'on peut faire entre Sigan et Morgane, tu as raison... tout comme Vesidur et Arthur qui pourraient se ressembler. Tu es souvent en mode pompomgirl en ce moment, mais avec cet épisode je doute que ça soit le cas XD**

**Abeille : Les petits rappels, les références à CHO me font toujours plaisir personnellementˆˆ Et oui c'est mignon quand il faut s'occuper de lui. Tu l'as très bien fait dans ta fic d'ailleurs (allez lire ses fics, les gens. Elles ont peu de lecteurs et encore moins de reviews et c'est vraiment pas juste)**

**Colinou : Je ne sais pas... Imagine qu'Arthur devienne vraiment mauvais, en ce qui me concerne je pense qu'au contraire Merlin estimerait que c'est à lui de le tuer. Un raisonnement du genre "C'est moi qui ai échoué avec lui, c'est à moi de corriger ça"**

**Cet épisode ne plaira pas à titesouris…**

~(-)~

Chapitre 7: Un Assassin Pour Arthur ~Partie 1~

La brise fit trembler la bannière fourchue rouge là où elle était maintenue au milieu de la ligne de joute. Le soleil brillait tandis que deux hommes s'observaient du haut de deux chevaux, avant que deux visières ne soient fermées et que le drapeau soit relevé et ôté du chemin. Deux chevaliers chargèrent l'un vers l'autre, deux lances s'abaissant, avant qu'une seule ne frappe avec une force qui la fit voler en éclats et tomber de sa selle l'homme en question.

Merlin grimaça avec compassion, les yeux sur le chevalier au sol tandis qu'il allait prendre la lance brisée du prince.

« Ça doit faire _drôlement_ mal. »

Arthur releva sa visière, suffisant et supérieur.

« C'est le but du jeu, Merlin. Ce n'est pas une bataille d'oreillers ! Va me chercher une autre lance. »

Merlin s'empressa de s'exécuter, revenant avec une lance neuve et s'écartant du chemin tout aussi vite. Arthur se mit ensuite en ligne pour la joute suivante, cette fois contre Messire Léon, et le drapeau fut écarté.

Les deux hommes envoyèrent leurs chevaux charger le long de la ligne, leurs lances s'abaissant presque à l'unisson avant que le soleil qui baignait l'arène ne se reflète sur l'armure de Léon, juste au bon angle pour éblouir le prince.

Arthur perdit l'équilibre, et il releva sa lance pour détourner la tête de la lumière, et Léon releva la sienne, refusant de le frapper alors qu'il était vulnérable. Et quand le prince arrêta son cheval, il jeta sa lance à terre avant de démonter afin de faire face à son chevalier.

« Pourquoi avez-vous renoncé ? Vous aviez toutes les chances de me désarçonner ! »

Léon fronça les sourcils.

« Je craignais de vous blesser gravement, Sire. »

Le prince désigna la ligne de joute.

« Vous aviez l'avantage. Vous n'aviez pas à hésiter !

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais eu un _autre_ adversaire. »

L'expression d'Arthur passa de l'irritation devant l'échec d'un de ses chevaliers à exploiter une occasion, à un homme au bord d'un profond sentiment d'offense tandis que Léon poursuivait :

« Vous êtes le futur Roi, Monseigneur. »

Arthur fit un pas lent vers lui, incrédule.

« Vous aviez jouté contre moi lors du tournoi de l'an dernier, vous m'avez donc laissé gagner ? »

Léon sembla alors réaliser le point sensible qu'il avait touché, secouant la tête au bout d'un moment et détournant le regard.

« Non, Monseigneur. »

Il était clair qu'Arthur ne le croyait pas, car il se tourna avec colère vers les autres chevaliers qui étaient descendus s'entraîner pour le tournoi.

« Peu importe le rang qui est le mien ! Je ne veux aucun traitement de faveur de la part d'aucun d'entre vous ! Me fais-je bien comprendre ? »

Les chevaliers avaient tous la mine honteuse lorsqu'ils acquiescèrent à ses paroles, avant qu'Arthur ne se détourne et ne quitte rageusement l'arène pour effectuer la randonnée de retour vers le château. Le terrain de joute était en-dehors des murs du château et de la ville, et exigeait de quiconque en revenant vers le château, de remonter une longue route en pente qui était assez difficile à monter quand vous ne portiez _pas_ 50 livres (_ndt : environ 22,6 kg_) de métal. Le résultat était qu'Arthur était trempé de sueur quand il arriva enfin dans ses appartements, un fait que son serviteur n'apprécia pas lorsque son maître commença à enlever et à laisser tomber l'armure désormais 'fragrante' _et_ trempée.

Le prince était totalement furieux, jetant pratiquement son heaume de joute sur la table.

« Comment pourrais-je faire mes preuves, si mes adversaires ne font pas de leur mieux ? »

Merlin commença à ramasser l'armure éparpillée, essayant d'être enjoué.

« Ça n'arrive sûrement pas à chaque fois ! »

Arthur l'incendia du regard.

« Donc ça arrive certaines fois ! Hein Merlin ? »

Merlin grimaça.

« Non ! Je suis certain que non ! »

Le prince le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, avant de pointer un doigt dans sa direction, fumant.

« Mais maintenant c'est toi qui le fais ! Tu me dis exactement ce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre !

- Oui ! »

Un autre regard fixe, et Merlin entreprit rapidement de se corriger.

« Euh, non… Quelle était la question ? »

Arthur se détourna, laissant échapper un long soupir d'exaspération.

« Tu m'en donnes la preuve ! Toute ma vie, j'ai été traité comme quelqu'un de spécial, je veux être traité comme tout le monde ! »

Merlin saisit les dernières et plus larges pièces de l'armure tombée, se servant du plastron comme d'un bol pour porter tout le reste tandis qu'il se remettait lentement sur pieds.

« Vraiment ?

- Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as ! »

Merlin se surprit à jeter un regard vers sa brassée, remarquant également l'odeur à peine descriptible de sueur, de métal et d'huile à polir. Il avait de la chance de s'occuper de ça ?

« Bah… quand vous voulez qu'on inverse les rôles, il suffit de le dire ! »

Arthur se redressa, et se retourna tandis qu'une idée lui venait.

« Mais voilà une idée qui n'est pas totalement idiote. »

Merlin était trop occupé à équilibrer son fardeau pour regarder son maître.

« Vous êtes le Prince Arthur, dit-il en lui adressant un bref sourire avant de se tourner vers la porte. Vous ne pouvez pas changer d'identité ! »

Il fut bientôt sorti, et n'entendit donc pas le prince réfléchir tout seul à son nouveau plan. En fait, la seule indication qu'il reçut quant à ce qu'il se passait fut plus tard, pendant qu'Arthur dînait avec son père. Une activité durant laquelle la conversation vint à mentionner un 'rapport' au sujet d'une 'créature magique' près de la frontière nord… Quelque chose qui exigerait d'Arthur qu'il quitte le château et manque le tournoi pour s'en occuper. Il fallut à Merlin tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire à la description 'le corps d'un lion, les ailes d'un aigle, et la tête d'un… ours'.

En fait il trouvait ça si drôle, qu'il était sûr que c'était écrit sur son visage lorsqu'il se retira du champ de vision d'Uther, un fait mis en évidence par le regard qu'Arthur dirigea vers lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortis de la salle du conseil et en route vers ses appartements qu'Arthur dit quoi que ce soit à son serviteur verbalement, et cela se limita à un ordre de lui trouver un endroit où rester et un déguisement… ainsi que quelqu'un pour prendre la place d'un 'chevalier'.

Ce qui mena Merlin là où il se trouvait maintenant, parcourant la ville haute dans l'ombre du soir, pour frapper à la porte d'une certaine amie à lui.

Gwen l'ouvrit au bout de quelques instants, le regardant avec surprise devant cette visite tardive.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Aucun d'eux n'était au courant du danger désormais à l'intérieur de Camelot, ou du garde corrompu qui parla à cette menace du départ supposé du prince vers le nord qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin.

**~(-)~**

**Et maintenant, mon avis personnel sur l'épisode. Je peux comprendre la frustration d'Arthur face à la réalisation que ses chevaliers ne se donnent pas à fond quand ils l'affrontent. Mais je comprends aussi le point de vue de Léon et des autres : oui, Arthur est le futur Roi, et surtout le seul héritier : pas de frères pour prendre sa place s'il meurt, pas de sœurs à marier pour fournir un autre héritier potentiel – enfin, si, mais on est pas censés le savoir lol. Donc, s'il meurt bêtement en tournoi, Camelot se retrouvera sans héritier. Et vu le tempérament d'Uther, je vois bien l'adversaire responsable se faire raccourcir d'une tête…**

**Dans un autre registre, je rappelle à tout le monde que le groupe recherche toujours des membres supplémentaires, pour traduire ou pour aider titesouris dans les corrections ! Pour cet épisode par exemple je suis certaine qu'elle aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un d'autre soit là pour le corriger !  
Mais on n'est pas qu'un groupe de traduction, on a des discussions sur plein d'autres sujets différents et on ne demande qu'à vous accueillir pour discuter avec nous ! Je rappelle que pour nous rejoindre il suffit de contacter Abeille ou moi et on vous fera passer un petit test (un chapitre à traduire ou à corriger selon le poste que vous voulez)**

**J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander - il s'agit juste de donner votre avis cette fois. Pour l'instant vous n'interagissez qu'avec moi ; Colinou, Abeille et titesouris lisent les reviews mais c'est moi (Julie Winchester) qui vous réponds à chaque début de chapitre. Nous vous proposons de changer ça ; chacune d'entre nous, traductrices et correctrice, répondrait tour à tour à vos reviews. Le rythme serait d'un chapitre à la fois, et si vous acceptez la proposition, on commencera avec la saison 4, Fraternité. Comme la saison 2 n'a que 31 chapitres, ce serait donc dans 13 semaines (encore 12 semaines de publication, puis la mise en ligne du chapitre 1 de Fraternité, et au chapitre 2 les réponses d'une autre membre de l'équipe). A vous, lecteurs et lectrices, de nous donner votre avis.**


	8. 3) Un Assassin Pour Arthur - Partie 2

**vinie65 : On comprend toutes la frustration d'Arthur... Pour ce qui est des réponses ce ne sera pas plus de travail d'alterner, moi-même je le fais juste avant de poster le chapitre, en cinq minutes.**

**Abeille : Pessimiste. C'est pas seulement de l'orgueil, quand on te laisse gagner et que tu l'apprends ça veut dire qu'on ne te considère pas capable de gagner selon tes propres moyens, ou c'est l'impression que ça donne en tout cas. Toi tu as déjà donné ton avis !  
**

**LPC : "Tout homme doit être traité de la même manière" c'est en effet l'idée de base de la table ronde :D Et ne te sens pas coupable de ne pas nous rejoindre, que tu nous lises est très apprécié aussi !**

**Colinou : Oui sans doute. Arthur ne manque pas d'imagination... ni son père de crédulité !**

**titesouris : Oui courage tu peux le faire !**

**Bon c'est parti pour 9 pages et demi... Il faut vraiment qu'Alaia apprenne à équilibrer ses parties d'épisodes lol**

~(-)~

Chapitre 8: Un Assassin Pour Arthur ~Partie 2~

« Je vous retrouverai ici dans quatre jours. Vous ne devez dire à personne que je suis revenu à Camelot.

- Oui, Sire. »

Arthur se leva et regarda tandis que sa patrouille pour la frontière nord, pour _'chasser la créature magique'_, s'éloignait et disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il était étrangement satisfaisant de les voir partir sans lui, sachant qu'il allait revenir à Camelot pour faire ses preuves dans le tournoi... anonymement bien sûr. La seule chose qui lui sapait le moral à l'instant était que Merlin aurait déjà dû être là.

Environ une minute plus tard il entendit le son de quelqu'un courant vers lui, qui précéda la tête de Merlin apparaissant dans son champ de vision et _disparaissant_ tout aussi vite quand le serviteur se débrouilla pour trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Merlin reprit son équilibre et continua le reste du chemin, s'arrêtant essoufflé devant le prince qui le regarda plutôt fixement.

« Tu es en retard. »

Merlin le regarda, essayant toujours de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il mimait l'usage d'un balai.

« Gaius... le plancher. »

Arthur roula des yeux et prit à son serviteur le sac de vêtements tendu, se changeant pour en mettre le contenu. Il enleva sa cotte de mailles et sa tunique rembourrée, avant d'échanger sa chemise finement tissée pour la grossière chemise de laine grise, après avoir enlevé ses braies de bonne qualité pour la paire aussi pauvre en comparaison venant du même endroit.

Il fit une grimace lorsqu'il fut habillé.

« Qu'est-ce que _c'est_ que cette odeur ? À qui sont ces vêtements ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, légèrement énervé.

« A moi. Je viens de les laver... C'est juste que dans la buanderie du château les vêtements des serviteurs sont lavés dans l'eau qui a déjà été utilisée pour les vêtements des nobles. Ça économise le savon, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'Arthur semblait grimacer à cette idée, et lui passa la cape qu'il avait amenée. Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Arthur accepta le vêtement, qu'il enfila avant de remonter le capuchon.

« Apparemment, faire semblant d'être un autre est le seul moyen de rendre les gens sincères avec moi. Maintenant porte mon sac, tu veux. »

Merlin jeta un œil au sac.

« Si vous voulez passer pour un paysan, c'est à vous de le porter. »

Arthur le ramassa et le jeta dans les bras de son serviteur.

« Tu oublies quelque chose, Merlin. Personne ne saura que c'est mon sac. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la cité, Merlin à sa suite.

« Il y a sûrement des moyens plus faciles de faire vos preuves.

- Oh tu me fatigues, Merlin. »

Le serviteur se tut, bien qu'il continue d'observer son maître avec une confusion à peine voilée. Il effaça rapidement cette expression quand ils atteignirent les portes, faisant mine de revenir d'une tournée de ramassage d'herbes pour Gaius, et discutant avec le prince voilé comme si c'était un nouvel ami qu'il venait de rencontrer dans les bois.

Après plusieurs injonctions de plus en plus irritées de 'la fermer', Merlin obéit enfin quand ils atteignirent la maison de Gwen. Elle les attendait déjà quand il frappa à la porte, et elle s'empressa d'ouvrir et de les faire entrer.

Elle s'inclina ensuite devant Arthur, qui était occupé à regarder le décor au charme plutôt désuet.

« Monseigneur. »

Il se retourna, comme s'il venait juste de la remarquer.

« Guenièvre... C'est gentil à toi de me laisser rester chez toi. »

Elle fit de son mieux pour continuer à sourire, aussi gênante que soit la situation.

« Je suis contente de rendre service. »

Merlin lui donna un léger coup de coude, murmurant :

« A manger. »

La réaction de Gwen fut immédiate.

« Je vais vous préparer à manger. »

Arthur lui adressa ce qui était clairement une tentative de sourire poli, mais aussi clairement gêné. Et quand il lui tourna le dos pour continuer à regarder autour de lui, elle marmonna rapidement au serviteur à côté d'elle :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies persuadée de faire ça ! »

Elle se dirigea vers son petit foyer, tandis que Merlin s'approchait d'Arthur, seulement pour que le prince commence à se plaindre de façon assez disgracieuse.

« Tu ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce que je reste ici ? »

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, conscient qu'Arthur devrait être pour le moins reconnaissant d'avoir un aussi bon toit au-dessus de sa tête. La maison de Gwen était presque un palais en comparaison des cottages à Ealdor. Des murs lisses et plâtrés, des fenêtres de taille décente, avec de bons volets. Sa maison était aussi plus grande que celle de sa mère à Ealdor.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on vous voie. Gwen ne dira à personne que vous êtes là.

- Je doute que quiconque puisse y croire. »

Merlin décida qu'Arthur voulait dire qu'on ne pouvait pas croire qu'il resterait dans un petit cottage, et non que Gwen tiendrait sa langue à ce sujet. Cependant, le manque de tact et la facilité avec laquelle on aurait pu mal interpréter ce qu'il avait dit, causèrent à sa réponse de contenir une note évidente de sarcasme.

« Si vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans votre grand lit et vos oreillers moelleux... »

Il obtint le résultat escompté, et Arthur releva le défi implicite.

« Ça ira très bien, dit-il avant de se retourner et de faire les cent pas. Comment marchent les préparatifs ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour être notre chevalier dans le tournoi ? »

Merlin commença à sourire, anticipant l'amusement qu'il obtiendrait bientôt aux dépends d'Arthur.

« Tout à fait ! C'est un fermier, il vient d'un village assez lointain et personne ne le reconnaîtra. Vous avez juste de la chance que j'aie réussi à l'attraper alors qu'il était en route ici pour troquer de nouveaux outils, dit-il en souriant. Je lui ai promis que je m'en occuperais, et que vous les paieriez. »

Arthur en resta presque bouche bée.

« Tu lui as dit ça ? Merlin ! »

Le serviteur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? Le prix d'un set de bons outils, ceux dont il a besoin, est nettement moins élevé que le coût de cette nouvelle veste formelle que vous avez fait faire il y a quelques semaines et vous ne vous êtes pas plaint pour ça. C'est comme de l'argent de poche pour vous, mais il lui faudrait probablement des _mois_ pour économiser assez pour en faire autant, et les nouveaux outils lui permettront de faire pousser plus de récoltes pour nourrir sa famille. »

Le ton désapprobateur, ajouté aux paroles, fit réfléchir Arthur. Il laissa alors tomber le sujet des outils, vaincu sur cette histoire, et revint à la question.

« Mais a-t-il le physique de l'emploi ? »

Le sourire de Merlin revint, avec une petite grimace.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il l'aura quand on aura terminé avec lui. »

Ce qui suivit fut Merlin se glissant à l'intérieur et revenant discrètement avec le fermier, qu'il avait convaincu de se cacher dans l'un des tunnels de fuite. L'homme était crasseux et avait définitivement l'air provincial, et après l'avoir observé se faire laver et manquer de s'effondrer sous le poids d'une cotte de maille, Arthur n'avait pas l'air impressionné.

Ce qui se poursuivit jusqu'au point où Merlin déroula un faux Sceau de Noblesse, déclarant au fermier qu'il était désormais Messire Guillaume de Deira. Maintenant venait la tâche d'apprendre à l'homme à se conduire comme un noble.

Merlin, Gwen, et Arthur étaient maintenant assis à le regarder, tandis que le premier du lot essayait de lui expliquer.

« Imagine que tu es quelqu'un de très... arrogant. Les chevaliers se croient toujours meilleurs que les autres ! »

Arthur lui jeta un regard, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de s'adresser à 'Sire William'.

« Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance. Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un idiot. Un chevalier doit se comporter avec honneur et avec noblesse. »

Le fermier avait maintenant ralenti son pas de façon à obtenir une allure royale, fronçant les sourcils d'un air légèrement hautain avant de se tourner et de s'adresser à Merlin,

« Polis mon armure, mon garçon ! »

Le ton était parfait. C'est-à-dire qu'il valut à la mâchoire de Merlin de se décrocher avec une incrédulité indignée devant l'ordre, et à Arthur de se lever avec délice.

« Là ça commence à venir ! »

L'expression du fermier se changea en petit rire triomphant, et Arthur jeta un regard à Merlin.

« D'ailleurs c'est une bonne idée, tu dois polir notre armure. »

William acquiesça.

« Oui. »

Merlin les fixa encore un moment avant de se lever et de sortir pour aller polir cette armure de joute. Et ensuite, après l'avoir cachée là où il pouvait facilement aller la chercher, il retourna aux appartements de Gaius, prévoyant une occasion de se reposer. Mais à peine s'était-il effondré sur son lit que le médecin vint frapper à sa porte.

« Content de voir que tu te reposes, Merlin. Ça signifie que tu auras sans doute assez d'énergie pour nettoyer mon bocal à sangsues ! »

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et grogna. Ce n'était simplement pas juste.

Il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi, pas quand la nuit tomba et que Guenièvre se retrouva à dormir par terre après qu'Arthur ait supposé que le lit dans la pièce principale du cottage était destiné à son usage. Son irritation devant ses présomptions ne la maintint pas éveillée cependant, car elle glissa dans le sommeil en dépit de l'inconfort de dormir sur le sol.

Mais aucun des trois n'était au courant du danger qui rôdait encore à Camelot, tandis que l'assassin, Myror, cherchait son homme à l'intérieur et était d'assez mauvaise humeur. Car l'information avait été fausse, Arthur ne s'était pas trouvé avec la patrouille se dirigeant vers le nord, juste un cheval sans cavalier. Et s'il n'était pas allé au nord, cela signifiait qu'il était toujours là, et qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé.

Et si le roi ne savait pas que son fils était dans la cité, il ne saurait pas qu'il devait le protéger.

~(-)~

Le jour suivant se leva clair et ensoleillé, un temps parfait pour la joute tandis que les habitants de la cité se rendaient en masse vers le terrain de joute. Il n'y avait pas assez de sièges pour tout le monde, et il y avait autant de personnes debout le long des barrières sous les stands. La foule signifiait que Merlin et l'homme à ses côtés n'attiraient pas l'attention, même si l'homme en question portait une longue cape avec le capuchon relevé, par un temps qui signifiait qu'il étouffait dessous.

Merlin conduisit un Arthur déguisé dans la petite tente attribuée à Messire Guillaume de Deira, n'écoutant qu'à moitié l'insistance d'Arthur à expliquer exactement ce qui allait se passer. Leur chevalier de substitution ferait tous les signes à la foule, avant de se retirer dans la tente pour aller chercher son heaume, et le prince serait celui qui sortirait coiffé dudit heaume. Il se battrait à son tour, retournerait dans la tente, et 'Messire Guillaume' émergerait à nouveau pour agiter la main.

Bien sûr le fermier écoutait cela très attentivement, avant d'être envoyé sur le cheval d'Arthur pour rejoindre le reste des combattants devant le roi.

Merlin observa depuis l'ouverture de la tente tandis qu'Uther faisait son discours d'ouverture, et que derrière lui Arthur finissait ses propres préparations.

« Il n'est pas encore tombé de son cheval. »

Arthur continua de mettre ses gants, assez neutres.

« Déjà pas mal. »

Le discours atteignit son terme, et Guillaume retourna dans la tente. Ses manières étaient devenues bien plus solennelles maintenant que la veille, pleine de jubilation et de rires tandis qu'on le préparait à avoir l'air d'un noble, et il adressa un signe de tête des plus sérieux à son prince.

« Ils vous attendent, Sire. »

Arthur sortit et monta sur son cheval, étant le premier du tournoi. Chaque nerf en lui vibrait d'anticipation, à l'idée d'enfin de se battre contre ses chevaliers en sachant qu'ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour le vaincre. Il n'y aurait aucun favoritisme cette fois, pas de retenue pour ce qu'il était. Il voulait tellement cela.

Merlin observa avec anxiété Arthur prendre position au bout de la ligne de joute, tandis que le drapeau entre les deux combattants était relevé et que chacun envoyait son cheval charger. En quelques instants c'était terminé, Arthur se penchant brusquement derrière sa lance au point d'impact, faisant tomber son adversaire de selle dans une pluie d'échardes et un cliquetis d'armure.

Il ne put retenir son cri de joie à la victoire d'Arthur, pris dans l'atmosphère du tournoi même s'il pensait toujours que des gens qui se tapaient dessus pour la gloire était plutôt stupide. La matinée avança, Arthur faisant tomber chacun de ses adversaires.

Après son troisième et dernier tour de la journée il envoya Guillaume faire signe à la foule, tandis qu'il se versait une coupe d'eau d'un air presque boudeur.

« Je fais tout le travail et le mérite en revient à un autre. »

Merlin lui jeta un regard, remarquant une certaine ironie. « Je sais ce que c'est. »

Arthur se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Quand j'aurai gagné ce tournoi, je dévoilerai ma vraie identité ! J'aurai les honneurs auquel j'ai droit !

- Bien entendu. »

La faible trace de scepticisme dans cette réponse poussa Arthur à le regarder d'un air songeur, comme s'il réfléchissait à comment y répondre. Et il y répondit dans le but typique et délibéré de se venger de Merlin pour ça.

« Ne reste pas planté là. Aide-moi à enlever mon armure, et souviens-toi bien de la polir avant demain matin ! Le cheval a besoin d'être pansé, et n'oublie pas de réparer les lances brisées. »

Merlin retint une réponse, faisant ce qu'on lui ordonnait et commençant à défaire les lanières de l'armure, tandis que dans les stands un serviteur nerveux s'asseyait derrière le puissant assassin à la peau sombre qui l'avait approché avec colère la nuit précédente.

Myror parla à voix basse, afin que les acclamations de la foule la couvrent pour tous sauf le serviteur derrière lui.

« Vous avez pu apprendre où se trouve le Prince Arthur? »

Le serviteur déglutit anxieusement.

« Tout le monde est persuadé qu'il fait route vers la frontière du nord, mais j'ai découvert que le serviteur d'Arthur est resté à Camelot. »

Cela retint l'attention de l'assassin.

« Qui est ce serviteur? »

L'autre homme fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où se tenait désormais Merlin, enlevant sa selle au cheval de 'Messire Guillaume'.

« C'est lui là-bas. »

Myror le regarda avec insistance.

« Pourquoi travaille-t-il pour un autre chevalier? »

La foule ne tarda pas à s'éclipser après que les derniers matchs de la journée soient terminés. Les gens retournèrent à leurs routines, et Merlin se retrouva forcé d'emmener en cachette le lourd fardeau qu'était l'armure dans une pièce inutilisée afin de travailler dessus sans attirer l'attention. Il fallut ensuite qu'il la cache à nouveau, qu'il aille au marché acheter de la nourriture supplémentaire pour Gwen afin de compenser ce qu'Arthur utilisait, et ensuite qu'il coure fixer de nouveaux embouts sur les trois lances qu'Arthur avait réussi à totalement oblitérer avec son style de joute agressif.

Il faisait noir lorsqu'il termina et put retourner aux appartements de Gaius, essayant en vain d'échapper au vieil homme et se retrouva cloué par un regard désapprobateur.

Il grimaça.

« C'est à cause du bocal à sangsues? »

Gaius inclina la tête, son expression en disant bien plus long que ses paroles étant donné que le bocal offensant était plus que visible au bout de la table où il travaillait.

« J'admire ta perspicacité Merlin.

- Je le nettoierai demain. »

Gaius le regarda sévèrement.

« Est-ce que ce sera avant, ou après avoir frotté le plancher et fait la lessive ? »

Merlin le fixa, avant de faire un genre de grimace et de ressortir pour aller chercher de l'eau. Gaius était allé dîner avec la cour et le roi quand il revint, et il commença à frotter en sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de le faire le lendemain.

Plus bas, dans la partie supérieure de la cité, dans la maison de Gwen, une autre scène se jouait. Arthur était assis à sa table, mangeant la nourriture qu'elle avait cuisinée pour lui sans qu'il fournisse la moindre assistance. Il n'avait pas levé un doigt jusqu'ici durant son séjour, mais plutôt flâné tranquillement en s'attendant à ce que tout soit fait pour lui.

Elle retint sa frustration, afficha un sourire et fit une remarque sur un autre sujet afin de se distraire.

« A ce qu'il parait, les dames de la Cour sont très prisées par Messire Guillaume ! Elles le trouvent très beau garçon !"

Arthur reposa sa tasse, un peu ennuyé.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elles, elles ne reconnaîtraient même pas un chevalier s'il les frappait sur la tête ! »

Dans le moment de silence qui suivit, Gwen se retourna pour lui faire face. Il y avait quelque chose dans le silence d'Arthur qui la faisait s'interroger.

"Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? »

Arthur la regarda, avant de détourner les yeux pour jouer avec sa cuillère.

« Je crains que les gens ne me respectent qu'à cause de mon titre.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas vrai de tout le monde.

- Si c'était vrai tu me le dirais ? »

Gwen marqua une pause à cette question, forcée de l'admettre.

« Non. »

Arthur soupira, regardant de nouveau vers elle, devenant plus animé en parlant. C'était quelque chose en quoi il croyait.

« Quand je combats en tant que Guillaume, mon titre n'a pas d'importance, je n'ai pas droit à un traitement spécial, donc, quand je gagnerai ce tournoi, si… si je gagne ce tournoi, ce sera parce que je l'aurai mérité, et non pas parce que je suis le Prince Arthur. »

L'expression de Gwen s'adoucit avec compréhension, et une certaine mesure de respect pour son désir honnête de faire ses preuves. Mais ensuite il se leva, oubliant une fois de plus la courtoisie élémentaire.

« Euh… je vais prendre un bain !"

Gwen haussa les sourcils.

"Ça risque d'être difficile car je n'ai pas de baignoire ! »

Arthur se retourna, au milieu d'un étirement de ses bras.

« Vraiment? »

Il sembla réfléchir.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver une bassine chaude ! Tu as bien une bassine ? »

Toute compassion, respect ou compréhension qu'elle avait pu commencer à ressentir pour lui, se changea immédiatement en irritation devant son absence de compréhension pour ceux moins fortunés que lui.

« Je crois que je peux trouver une bassine ! »

Elle alla chercher son châle suspendu au crochet près de la porte, le drapant sur ses épaules avec ressentiment.

"Alors je vais descendre jusqu'au puits, et vous remonter de l'eau ? »

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à étirer encore la raideur de ses membres due à la rossée qu'il avait reçue plus tôt. Elle dirigea un regard furieux vers son dos et quitta la maison seau à la main, sachant qu'une fois de plus elle dormirait sur le sol à l'arrière du cottage.

~(-)~

Une fois de plus le jour se leva clair, Gaius sortant de bonne heure pour faire ses rondes avant la prochaine partie du tournoi. Merlin était endormi, le visage collé au sol, quand il était revenu la nuit dernière, et était encore là quand il était sorti ce matin. Et en revenant de nouveau, le jeune magicien était toujours allongé là entre le seau et la brosse quand le médecin décida qu'il en avait assez.

« Debout Merlin ! Arthur est peut-être parti, mais moi pas. Pourquoi mon bocal à sangsues est toujours sale ? Et d'où te vient cette idée que tu peux rester assis toute la journée sans rien faire ? »

Merlin, qui s'était réveillé, le regarda avec incrédulité avant de se relever, bouillonnant de frustration.

« Quoi ? Vous croyez que je reste assis sans rien faire ! »

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, agitant les bras pour accentuer ses protestations.

« Je n'ai pas eu une seule occasion de rester sans rien faire depuis que je suis arrivé à Camelot ! Je suis trop occupé à courir derrière Arthur "_Fais ci Merlin ! Fais ça Merlin !_" Quand je ne cours pas derrière Arthur, je fais des corvées pour vous ! Et quand je ne fais pas ça, j'accomplis mon destin ! Vous savez combien de fois j'ai sauvé la vie d'Arthur ? Je sais plus combien, et… et est-ce qu'on me remercie ? Non ! J'ai combattu des griffons ! Des sorcières ! Des bandits ! J'ai été frappé, empoisonné, et bombardé de fruits ! Et je dois cacher tout le temps qui je suis réellement parce que si on le découvre, Uther me fera exécuter ! Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être tiré dans tellement de directions que je ne sais pas où me tourner ! »

Il prit une grande gorgée d'air, étant presque à bout de souffle après la dernière partie de sa tirade, et pendant tout ce temps Gaius le regardait avec stupéfaction devant son explosion.

Merlin sortit ensuite de la pièce en trombe sans ajouter un mot, Gaius le regardant partir, toujours stupéfait. Merlin faisait si souvent tout ce qu'on lui demandait, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à quel point son pupille se sentait surmené.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle il devait réfléchir, mais il devrait y penser plus tard. Pour l'instant le médecin devait rassembler ses affaires et se diriger vers le terrain du tournoi. Il y aurait encore des bleus et des os cassés à gérer aujourd'hui, de cela il était certain.

~(-)~

**Additions que j'ADORE dans ce chapitre :**

**« Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, conscient qu'Arthur devrait être pour le moins reconnaissant d'avoir un aussi bon toit au-dessus de sa tête. La maison de Gwen était presque un palais en comparaison des cottages à Ealdor. Des murs lisses et plâtrés, des fenêtres de taille décente, avec de bons volets. Sa maison était aussi plus grande que celle de sa mère à Ealdor. »**

**« Vous avez juste de la chance que j'aie réussi à l'attraper alors qu'il était en route ici pour troquer de nouveaux outils, dit-il en souriant. Je lui ai promis que je m'en occuperais, et que vous les paieriez. (...) Quoi ? Le prix d'un set de bons outils, ceux dont il a besoin, est nettement moins élevé que le coût de cette nouvelle veste formelle que vous avez fait faire il y a quelques semaines et vous ne vous êtes pas plaint pour ça. C'est comme de l'argent de poche pour vous, mais il lui faudrait probablement des _mois_ pour économiser assez pour en faire autant, et les nouveaux outils lui permettront de faire pousser plus de récoltes pour nourrir sa famille. »**

**Et bien sûr ma citation préférée qui est réellement dans l'épisode, la dernière tirade de Merlin ! D'ailleurs Gaius n'est pas très attentif, s'il avait pris deux minutes pour réfléchir il aurait réalisé que si Merlin est endormi par terre et n'a pas bougé le lendemain matin, ça veut dire que 1) il est épuisé et 2) il n'a même pas mangé… Il m'a toujours agacée dans cet épisode j'avoue.**


	9. 3) Un Assassin Pour Arthur - Partie 3

**Abeille : Gaius qui est médecin est d'autant moins excusable de ne pas avoir remarqué la fatigue de Merlin ! **

**vinie65 : C'est lequel l'épisode que tu préfères ? (oui la traductrice est curieuse)**

**LPC : Les zones d'ombre, c'est bien trouvé comme nom^^ Oui le séjour chez Gwen va mettre du plomb dans la tête d'Arthur - un peu. Tu as raison, la série était un peu trop gentillette sur ce point.**

**DAM : Selon Abeille, tu ne donnes pas un avis tranché sur la question de l'alternance - même chose pour vinie65. Et elle fait sa difficile, elle veut un "oui" tranché d'au moins deux lecteurs impartiaux, on a celui de LPC il nous en manque un pour qu'elle soit vraiment convaincue que c'est une bonne idée... Décidément tout le monde est d'accord sur Gaius ! (tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas répondre au reste de ta review lol)**

**Colinou : J'avoue que la scène de "je vais te faire la cuisine" directement suivie de "va me chercher un poulet Merlin" me fait grincer des dents. La deuxième partie gâche la première...**

**titesouris : Je sais bien que c'est son éducation mais ce n'est pas une excuse...**

**Partie 3, 16 pages. Je vous jure je vais finir par la forcer à équilibrer ses chaps...**

~(-)~

Chapitre 9 : Un Assassin Pour Arthur ~ Partie 3

Les matchs du lendemain se passèrent de façon similaire à la veille, Arthur mettant une raclée à chacun de ses adversaires et Guillaume sortant faire signe au peuple lorsque le dernier match fut décidé. '_Sire Guillaume de Deira_' contre Sire Alinor.

Arthur retourna à la tente et fit sortir Guillaume, avant de dépasser Merlin d'un pas triomphant pour se servir un verre d'eau.

« Personne ne dira qu'on m'a laissé gagner. »

L'attention de Merlin était sur les acclamations venant de l'extérieur.

« On dirait que la foule s'est vraiment prise de sympathie pour Guillaume.

- ça changera quand je dévoilerai mon identité. »

Merlin lui jeta un regard, souriant.

« Ça vous _manque_ vraiment d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, hein ?

- Et si… tu allais donner à boire à mon cheval, hein ? »

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres devant la réponse irritée, Merlin sortit de la tente et s'exécuta. Il laissait juste le hongre boire à sa guise quand un homme à la peau sombre vint l'admirer, avec politesse.

« C'est un beau cheval, et je vois que ton maître s'est qualifié pour la finale. Il sait fort bien manier la lance. »

Merlin sourit, caressant le cheval avec une certaine mesure de fierté, sachant que chaque boucle brillante ne l'était que parce qu'il l'avait polie.

« Oui, il sait y faire. Plus qu'un dernier combat ! »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Dis-moi, comment c'est, d'être à son service ? »

Merlin jeta un regard furtif autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait.

« Tout à fait entre nous, il est parfois un peu crétin. »

Tous deux rirent un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'homme commente :

« Ah, alors tu ne travailles plus pour le Prince Arthur."

Merlin cligna des yeux, et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Non… Enfin si, si, si, mais pas maintenant. Arthur est parti à la frontière nord. Je donne juste un coup de main à Messire Guillaume parce qu'il n'avait pas emmené d'écuyer avec lui, et c'était une occasion de gagner quelques pièces en plus. Je suis toujours payé pour m'occuper des appartements d'Arthur quand il n'est pas là, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre sans lui pour… eh bien, les changer en porcherie en l'espace d'une demi-journée. Messire Guillaume semble user ses vêtements à un rythme similaire, cependant… et avec une attitude similaire. »

L'homme à la peau sombre acquiesça en souriant.

« Ah, je comprends, et je souhaite à ton… maître temporaire bonne chance dans la finale.

- Merci. »

Merlin reporta son attention sur le cheval, qu'il éloigna afin d'enlever le harnachement et de le brosser, et ne vit donc pas l'expression songeuse sur le visage de l'homme, Myror.

Pendant que son serviteur faisait tout le ménage, Arthur mit sa cape et retourna chez Gwen peu de temps après. Gwen était déjà revenue depuis un certain temps, ayant quitté le terrain du tournoi dès que les événements du jour eurent été terminés. Elle balayait le sol à l'arrière du cottage quand il entra par la porte de devant, et elle alla rapidement cacher ce qu'il y avait là.

« Guenièvre.

- Un petit instant !

- Tu n'aurais pas du fil et une aiguille ? Ma chemise doit être raccommodée. »

Arthur arriva à l'endroit où un paravent et un rideau séparaient l'arrière du cottage de la pièce principale, et fronça les sourcils quand il vit les couvertures enroulées qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler.

« C'est ici que tu dors ? Où est ton lit ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis qu'il cherchait du regard le meuble absent, avant qu'elle ne réponde d'un ton dur :

« … Vous dormez dedans. »

Il se tourna vers elle, en souriant, comme s'il ne prenait pas ça tout à fait autant au sérieux qu'elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Comment j'aurais pu ? Vous êtes le Prince Arthur. »

Sa politesse disparut, tandis qu'elle posait son balai et que sa voix prit une teinte de ressentiment.

« Et vous ne m'en avez pas laissé l'occasion. Vous avez juste décidé que c'était le vôtre. »

Il avait un ton presque négligent.

« Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, si on ne me le dit pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, les paroles de réprimande franchissant ses lèvres tandis que sa garde était poussée en avant par sa frustration grandissante envers lui.

« On ne devrait pas vous dire de penser aux autres. Vous n'êtes pas un enfant. »

Il la regarda fixement, et Gwen détourna immédiatement les yeux, nerveuse quant à sa réaction possible. Il la contempla pendant plusieurs secondes, songeur et un peu vexé.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaites me dire ? »

Elle resta silencieuse.

« Vas-y, je t'en prie. J'aimerais bien l'entendre. S'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, je ne veux pas t'en empêcher. »

Son ton bannit toute hésitation restante, et Gwen lui dit _exactement_ ce qu'elle pensait, la voix pleine de toutes les émotions accumulées devant son inconscience.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut l'air un peu confus, secouant la tête.

« De quoi ?

- De votre grossièreté, de votre arrogance envers moi! Ceci est ma maison, et vous êtes ici mon invité ! Je sais que vous êtes habitué à des choses plus luxueuses, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour être aussi grossier ! »

Elle le regardait de haut maintenant.

« Vous dites vous moquer des titres, mais vous vous comportez comme un Prince et vous voulez que je sois votre servante ! Vos paroles ne servent à rien si vos actions vous trahissent ! Ça vous tuerait de dire merci une fois de temps en temps ? »

Elle déglutit, à court de mots et de courage.

« Monseigneur. »

Arthur la fixait toujours dans le silence qui suivit, Gwen détournant de nouveau les yeux avec anxiété jusqu'à ce qu'il demande enfin calmement :

« As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Elle garda les yeux baissés.

« Non, je crois que c'est tout. »

Il baissa les yeux à son tour, avec un soupir.

« … Tu as raison… Tu m'as invité dans ta maison, et je me suis comporté comme un goujat. »

Gwen le regardait maintenant avec surprise.

« Je ne voulais pas vous culpabiliser. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Oh vraiment ? »

Gwen sourit légèrement avec amusement, laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Enfin peut-être un peu. »

Arthur resta devant elle, désormais sérieux et sincère.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je vais me rattraper. »

Il fit un geste vers elle, comme s'il était soudain grandement inspiré.

« Ce soir, je vais préparer un dîner pour toi. »

Il la saisit par les épaules et la guida vers la partie principale du cottage, Gwen trop surprise pour résister.

« Vous allez faire me faire un dîner ?

- Absolument ! Et maintenant tu vas te promener ou tu fais ce que font les jeunes filles à cette heure de la journée ! »

Il lui passa le châle accroché à la porte, et la fit sortir avant de se diriger vers les placards et la table près du foyer. Il y avait déjà plusieurs choses dessus prêtes à être cuisinées, y compris un poulet déjà plumé.

Dehors, dans la rue, un certain serviteur avait croisé la route de Gwen, et ayant été informé d'un certain événement en train de se produire, il se dirigeait maintenant vers sa maison avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de jeter un œil.

Arthur tenait les pattes du poulet inerte, le regardant en n'ayant clairement pas la moindre idée de la façon de le cuisiner, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec la même perplexité.

« D'après Guenièvre, vous faites la cuisine ? »

Arthur se redressa, envahi par le soulagement.

« Oh ! Merlin ! Tu tombes bien. Va vite me chercher deux dîners, dans les cuisines du palais !

- …Alors, vous ne faites pas la cuisine. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Vous savez, je _pourrais_ vous montrer si vous vouliez demander. »

Arthur le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

« Non ! Mais Guenièvre ne doit pas le savoir ! En ce qui la concerne, le dîner sera préparé et cuit par moi !

- Vous voulez l'impressionner ? »

Arthur se retourna, retombant dans ses réparties mordantes qui apparaissaient quand il était dans le déni.

« Ne sois pas ridicule Merlin ! Et va me chercher une chemise correcte ! Tes vêtements me démangent ! Comme si j'avais des puces ! »

Merlin lui adressa un regard consterné avant de sortir, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

« Comme si vous saviez seulement ce que c'est d'avoir des puces… »

Il fit route vers le château, s'arrêtant aux cuisines pour informer la cuisinière que Messire Guillaume et un invité avaient demandé qu'il leur amène un repas, spécifiquement du poulet, et pouvait-on le préparer. Il alla ensuite réparer de nouveau les lances d'Arthur et arranger son armure, avant d'enfin passer dans les appartements d'Arthur pour prendre l'une des chemises du prince.

Il était tellement énervé par la complète stupidité d'Arthur, qu'il ne remarqua jamais qu'il avait dérangé un intrus dans les appartements du prince, ni que ledit intrus était désormais en train de le suivre. Non, il se contenta de livrer la chemise, et le repas, et prit soin de retirer le poulet encore cru de la maison de Gwen avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il le rôtirait par magie quand il retournerait dans les appartements de Gaius. Inutile de le gaspiller.

Il sortit en trombe de la maison juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, laissant Arthur l'accueillir et recevoir le crédit pour de la nourriture cuisinée par l'un des plus fins experts culinaires des Cinq Grands Royaumes. Le prince s'empressa ensuite de la faire asseoir, leur versant à boire tandis qu'à la fenêtre une silhouette sinistre observait à travers un rideau prudemment écarté.

Myror posa un regard victorieux sur l'homme qui était sa cible, l'ayant enfin retrouvé, et éleva soigneusement une arbalète miniature vers l'ouverture. Dans quelques instants, la vie du prince se terminerait.

Une patrouille apparut en haut de la rue, la descendant ce qui força Myror à s'interrompre et à fuir. Ils le poursuivirent, le coinçant près du château seulement pour le voir sembler s'évanouir dans les airs.

~(-)~

Dans le château, Merlin déposa le poulet désormais cuit au milieu d'une table dressée pour Gaius et lui. Il était assez content de ce qu'il donnait, étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'il essayait de rôtir un objet délibérément sans le réduire en cendres. Brun doré et croustillant à l'extérieur, tendre et juteux au milieu, la chef des cuisines aurait été jalouse si elle avait su qu'il pouvait obtenir un résultat pareil avec six mots et un peu d'assaisonnement.

Le magicien sortait juste quelques tranches de pain lorsque le médecin arriva enfin, et il fit un pas en arrière, honteux de la façon dont il s'était conduit plus tôt.

« Le dîner est prêt... A propos de ce que j'ai dit ce matin – »

Gaius leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser auprès de toi, car je n'ai pas su apprécier à quel point ton fardeau doit être pesant. »

Merlin secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû perdre patience. »

Gaius soupira.

« Pas étonnant que tu te sois mis en colère. Il y a tant de choses qui reposent sur tes jeunes épaules ! Maintenant qu'Arthur est parti, tu dois prendre le temps de te divertir ! »

Merlin commença à sourire.

« Et le bocal à sangsues ? »

Gaius sourit.

« Tu peux oublier le bocal à sangsues ! »

Il s'assit lui-même.

« A force de parler de bocal à sangsues, ça va nous couper l'appétit ! »

Il remarqua alors l'oiseau rôti au milieu de la table, conscient qu'il n'en avait pas acheté.

« D'où vient-il ce poulet ?"

Avant que Merlin ne puisse répondre il y eut un coup frappé à la porte, que Sire Léon ouvrit avec un visage grave avant d'annoncer au médecin :

« Le Roi requière votre présence immédiatement."

Gaius et Merlin échangèrent un regard, puis tous deux s'empressèrent de suivre le chevalier. Il les mena vers un passage dans la partie arrière des étages supérieurs, où l'un des gardes du château avait été découvert mort et dissimulé dans un placard. Un placard où il avait été mis après avoir croisé un certain intrus.

Uther observa tandis que Gaius examinait le garde.

« Pouvez-vous déterminer la cause de la mort ? »

Gaius se remit sur pieds, l'air sombre.

« Son cou a été brisé, il n'y pratiquement pas de marques sur la peau, celui qui l'a tué, savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. »

Sire Léon s'adressa à son roi.

« Plus tôt dans la soirée, on a repéré un intrus dans la ville basse."

L'expression d'Uther devint sombre.

« Alors je crains que ça ne soit vrai, Odin a envoyé un assassin pour tuer Arthur. «

Merlin se raidit, sa question lui échappant avant qu'il ne puisse seulement considérer à qui il la posait.

« Un assassin? »

Uther lui jeta un regard, fronçant les sourcils.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Arthur depuis qu'il est parti pour la frontière du nord ?"

Le serviteur secoua rapidement la tête.

« Non, aucune. »

Uther se détourna, satisfait de cette réponse.

« Avec cet assassin dans Camelot, il faut nous estimer heureux qu'Arthur ne soit pas là. »

Il regarda Sire Léon.

« Fouillez la ville entière ! Je veux que cet assassin soit découvert avant le retour d'Arthur. »

~(-)~

« Alors ? Penses-tu que j'ai d'autres habitudes fâcheuses dont tu voudrais me parler ?"

Arthur sourit à Gwen au-dessus de la table, tous deux ayant presque fini leur repas. L'ambiance s'était soudain détendue après l'honnête explosion de cette dernière plus tôt, la barrière entre le noble et la roturière ayant disparu après cette scène.

Gwen souriait aussi, tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de répondre sans trahir le fait qu'elle mentait.

« Non… aucune. »

Arthur pencha la tête.

« Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

Silence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard.

« Et bien… à vrai dire… vous ronflez."

Il l'observa avec un mélange d'indignation réelle et fausse.

« Je ne ronfle pas ! »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Oh si ! dit-elle en souriant. La première nuit j'ai cru qu'un porc était rentré dans la maison !

- Bon ! Maintenant je suis un porc ! Merci Guenièvre ! »

Elle eut l'air désolé, mais souriait toujours.

« Je voulais dire que vous ronflez comme un porc !"

Quand il la regarda en haussant les sourcils, elle éclata de rire.

« Je ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler ! »

Elle se leva pour débarrasser la table, mais Arthur la prit de vitesse et lui enleva son assiette.

« Je débarrasse ! »

Tandis que l'objet lui passait sous les yeux, elle eut un aperçu de ce qu'il y avait dessous et fronça les sourcils.

« Où avez-vous eu ces assiettes ?"

Arthur, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise, les déposa sur le meuble à proximité.

« Elles viennent du buffet. »

Sans le croire, elle se leva, sa bonne humeur disparaissant tandis qu'elle en inclinait une pour regarder correctement dessus. Maintenant elle était seulement blessée et fâchée.

« Elles portent le sceau royal, elles viennent des cuisines du palais, j'en ai lavées assez pour le savoir. Je suppose que c'est de là qu'est venu notre repas ? »

Arthur s'éloigna d'elle, essayant de sauver la situation et échouant misérablement.

« Je peux tuer un poulet à mille mètres, mais ne me demandez pas de le faire cuire, c'est le travail d'une servante. »

Il s'interrompit, grimaçant quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit et la façon dont elle le regardait désormais.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Gwen fronçait les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas honte d'être une servante ! Au moins je ne suis pas une menteuse. »

Arthur désigna la table d'un geste.

« Nous avons mangé un bon repas ensemble, pourquoi se demander d'où il venait ?"

Elle fit plusieurs pas vers lui, sa voix augmentant de volume.

« Parce que je croyais que vous aviez fait preuve d'humilité ! Que vous aviez fait une chose gentille pour moi, en sachant que je ne suis qu'une _servante_ ! »

Sa voix reprit un ton plus doux et elle ajouta :

« Un bon Roi doit respecter tous ses sujets, et peu importe qui ils sont ! »

Elle fit mine de se détourner, Arthur tendit la main pour saisir son bras, soudain contrit.

« Guenièvre. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, et il la regarda solennellement.

« Je sais qu'il me reste beaucoup à apprendre, il y a… il y a certaines choses où je suis très mauvais, par exemple faire la cuisine. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme, incapable de détourner le regard ou de nier l'attraction qu'il savait présente.

« Mais aussi… savoir quoi dire à quelqu'un que j'apprécie. »

Gwen lui rendit son regard, commençant à être attirée à son tour, mais le moment vola en éclats quand Merlin fit irruption en balbutiant :

« Arthur ! Il y a un assassin à Camelot ! Il est là pour vous tuer ! L'assassin a tué un garde, votre père dit que c'est Odin qui l'envoie. »

Le prince se raidit entièrement, allant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. »

Merlin se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Il a tué un garde. Votre père a dit qu'Odin l'avait envoyé. »

Gwen fronça les sourcils et regarda Arthur.

« Pourquoi Odin veut-il votre mort ? »

Le prince se retourna vers eux.

« Parce que j'ai tué son fils. Le fils d'Odin m'a défié en combat singulier je n'avais rien contre lui, je lui ai demandé de renoncer. Peut-être qu'il ressentait le besoin de faire ses preuves, dit Arthur avant de regarder dans le vide, comme au loin. Je vois encore son visage, il avait l'air terrifié. »

Gwen fit un pas vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes responsable. »

Merlin regarda de l'un à l'autre.

« Personne à part nous, ne sait où vous êtes, si l'assassin ne peut pas vous trouver, il ne peut pas vous tuer. »

Arthur sortit de ses pensées, et s'adressa à Gwen.

« Puis-je continuer à loger ici ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle, tant que ce sera nécessaire.

- Merci. »

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière du cottage.

« Je dormirai par terre cette nuit.

- Non ! Prenez mon lit, vous devez être reposé pour le tournoi de demain. »

Il regarda vers elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Bonne nuit Guenièvre.

- Bonne nuit. »

Elle se dirigea vers son lit, tandis que Merlin suivait Arthur à l'arrière. Et une fois arrivé, le prince lui marmonna :

« Va chercher un matelas chez moi, et apporte-le ici. »

Merlin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non »

Il leva un doigt avant qu'Arthur ne puisse protester.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'un serviteur, votre serviteur, faisant sortir un matelas de plume du château pour l'amener en ville paraîtra suspect ? Est-ce que voulez que je mène cet assassin ici ? Je sais que vous pouvez vous défendre, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, mais Gwen ? »

Toute autre protestation mourut sur la langue d'Arthur, et voyant qu'il avait gagné, Merlin quitta la maison pour retourner au château. Pendant ce temps Arthur fit de son mieux pour que les sacs à l'arrière du cottage forment un semblant de support confortable, s'enveloppant dans l'épaisse couverture.

Non, il ne voulait pas mettre Gwen en danger. Pas quand elle était la première personne autre que Merlin à avoir été entièrement honnête avec lui sur la façon dont il traitait les gens. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que son peuple le respecte, s'il ne leur en témoignait pas lui-même ? C'était exactement ce qu'il avait avec Merlin, à leur étrange façon. Il avait été intolérable avec lui aussi ces derniers jours, alors il n'était guère surprenant que Merlin se soit vengé avec bien plus de réparties revêches que d'habitude.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Arthur pour glisser dans le sommeil, et il s'éveilla un peu raide, ce qui fut aisément soulagé par quelques étirements une fois levé.

Il enfilait juste sa cape, se préparant à partir pour le tournoi, sous les yeux de Gwen, quand il se sentit contraint de lui parler. Presque déçu que ce soit la fin.

« Plus qu'un seul combat, et le tournoi est fini. »

Elle sourit un peu, avec un léger soupir.

« Vous pourrez redevenir le Prince Arthur. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers le mouchoir brodé qu'elle tordait sans cesse dans ses mains avant de le lui tendre.

« Hum… Je pensais que vous pourriez porter ceci . Comme porte-chance. »

Il l'accepta, le regard doux et appréciateur.

« C'est gentil. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, cette attirance de la nuit précédente les saisissant de nouveau. Puis, sans y penser, il se pencha pour faire ce qui était une infraction à toute tradition… Il l'embrassa.

Quand il finit par commencer à reculer, Gwen se pencha dans le baiser comme pour le retenir une seconde de plus. Et une fois de plus leurs regards se croisèrent, dans un moment de certitude gênée et de révélation à la fois, avant qu'il ne remonte son capuchon pour tenter de dissimuler ces sentiments.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Gwen le regarda partir, avant de sourire doucement pour elle-même en y repensant et de se diriger à son tour vers les tribunes.

Dans la rue, Arthur retrouva Merlin, tous deux se dirigeant furtivement vers la tente où les attendaient Guillaume et toute l'armure. Derrière eux, se glissant d'allée en ombre, se trouvait Myror, l'assassin fixé sur sa cible mais conscient que le viser dans une zone si peuplée serait du suicide.

Il espionna la tente quand il l'atteignit, regardant Merlin enfiler son armure à Arthur tandis que Guillaume dans une tenue identique l'informait que les gens étaient presque prêts pour lui. Myror espionna ensuite Sire Alinor, et se dirigea vers sa tente... Quel meilleur moyen de tuer le prince sous une observation si lourde, que durant la joute elle-même ?

Il se glissa dans la tente et brisa la nuque du chevalier avant qu'il ne sache seulement qu'il était là, enfila l'armure de l'homme et fouilla la boîte de pointes de lances à la recherche d'un type souvent utilisé sur les champs de bataille. Ça ressemblait à un poing, émoussé pour étendre le coup, mais c'était en fait une ruse pour dissimuler la pique montée sur ressort à l'intérieur. Myror le fixa sur une lance dont le manche portait le fermoir adapté, connectant le fil au ressort et testant l'appareil avant de sortir visière baissée.

Dans l'arène, Arthur était prêt et attendait sur son cheval au bout de la ligne de joute, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il était sur le point d'affronter. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le peuple l'acclamait, et que c'était sa chance de faire ses preuves une fois pour toutes.

Les secondes passèrent tandis que son adversaire se mettait en position, puis le drapeau fut levé et ils chargeaient l'un vers l'autre et vers le moment inévitable où ils frapperaient.

La lance d'Arthur manqua, quand celle de son adversaire le frappa vers le côté droit et non à gauche comme de coutume. Elle sembla glisser sans se briser, mais avec un impact qui le fit reculer avant qu'il n'agrippe ce côté avec douleur.

Gwen observa, le coeur dans la gorge, et descendit à toute vitesse de sa place dans les tribunes aux côtés de Gaius et de la tribune royale. Au même moment, les yeux de Merlin glissèrent vers 'Sire Alinor' et aperçut la pique ensanglantée se retirant dans le poing de métal au bout de la lance.

Lui aussi s'éloigna rapidement, afin d'enquêter, tandis que dans la tente d'Arthur Gwen le menait vers un tabouret tandis qu'il déclarait :

« Sa lance a transpercé mon armure ! Je dois pouvoir retourner en lice dans cinq minutes, sinon je perds le combat ! »

Gwen commença frénétiquement à rouler des linges dans le trou de la cotte de mailles du prince sur le côté du plastron, plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Vous perdez énormément de sang !

- Fais pour le mieux. »

Elle le regarda fixement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas jouter ! Votre blessure est trop grave ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais, jamais abandonné un combat ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui ! »

Elle l'observa avec incrédulité.

« Vous risqueriez votre vie pour défendre votre orgueil ? Vous n'avez rien à prouver ! Surtout pas à moi. »

Arthur lui sourit, ignorant la douleur.

« J'ai tout à prouver ! A moi-même. »

Il prit son heaume à Guillaume, l'enfila et se leva pour ressortir. Pendant ce temps Merlin avait atteint la tente de Sire Alinor, et regardé à l'intérieur pour voir l'homme à la peau sombre à qui il avait parlé la veille, en train de mettre le heaume du noble… Puis il vit le chevalier mort sur le sol de la tente, tandis que l'assassin sortait.

Merlin le suivit, aussi handicapé en le ciblant ici par la présence de tant de gens que Myror l'avait été en ciblant Arthur dans la ville. S'il devait faire quelque chose par magie alors il fallait que ce soit simple, discret, mais en même temps sa chance de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire lui glissait entre les doigts comme de l'eau sortant d'un seau cassé.

Il croisa Gwen tandis qu'il courait, s'arrêtant à coté d'elle.

« Où est Arthur ? »

Elle désigna l'arène.

« Il est parti combattre ! »

Merlin se remit à courir, Gwen lui emboîtant le pas à ses paroles.

« Il va combattre contre l'assassin ! »

Ils avaient à peine atteint la barrière au bord de la ligne de joute quand Arthur et l'assassin se mirent en position à chaque extrémité, et il voyait que le prince avait du mal à garder son équilibre et même à maintenir sa prise sur sa lance. Il était blessé, et sévèrement.

Le drapeau se leva, toute inquiétude disparaissant sous le bruit des acclamations et des sabots martelant le sol. Merlin observa avec horreur les lances s'abaisser, la pique émergeant de l'extrémité de l'une, puis vint la réalisation de la seule façon de faire rater l'assassin.

Il fixa son regard sur la selle de l'assassin, et murmura :

« _Onbinde tha teage._ »

La sangle à l'avant craqua, la selle glissant sur le côté et la lance de l'assassin également détournée. Un instant avant que la lance d'Arthur ne frappe pile au centre de son plastron.

Le coup fit tomber l'assassin de sa selle, basculant en arrière et atterrissant sur sa tête avec un bruit écœurant d'écrasement avant de trébucher sur le sable. Il fut incapable de se lever, ou même de bouger, les intendants le déposant sur une civière tandis qu'Arthur saluait la foule de sa lance brisée avec lassitude.

Merlin accourut pour l'aider à descendre de selle quand il jeta enfin l'arme, drapant le bras d'Arthur sur ses épaules et le ramenant en vitesse dans sa tente. Une fois là-bas, et le prince assis, il expliqua ce qui était arrivé.

« Vous combattiez contre l'assassin, il a tué Messire Alinor et a pris sa place. »

Tandis qu'Arthur le regardait, en état de choc, Merlin regarda ensuite vers l'ouverture de la tente.

« Votre peuple attend son champion ! Il est temps de vous dévoiler. »

Arthur resta silencieux, avant de regarder Guillaume et de faire un signe de tête vers la sortie.

« Tu dois aller recevoir le trophée. »

Gwen cligna des yeux de surprise, regardant du chevalier au substitut.

« Je croyais que ce serait pour vous, votre heure de gloire ? »

Arthur lui adressa un long regard solennel, songeur.

« Peut-être que c'est… l'heure de l'humilité ? »

Gwen sourit, fière de lui, et Guillaume quitta la tente vers les accolades sauvages de la foule. Peu de temps après un prince désormais vêtu d'une cape et les deux serviteurs sortirent de la tente pour le regarder tandis qu'il souriait dans leur direction… Un fermier acclamé comme un grand guerrier, un moment qu'ils étaient sûrs de ne jamais oublier, aussi ironique que ce soit.

Merlin se dirigea ensuite vers la tente de Sire Alinor, pour se préparer à l'arrivée de Gaius. Par chance le noble mort n'était pas visible de l'avant de la tente, seulement de l'endroit où il avait regardé à l'arrière, aussi les intendants ayant amené l'assassin sur la civière ne l'avaient pas vu.

Le magicien prit le risque de commencer à respectueusement sortir le chevalier mort de sa cachette, faisant tomber l'assassin de la civière afin que Sire Alinor puisse y être couché à la place. Gaius entra tandis qu'il enlevait l'armure à l'assassin, et il sut qu'il allait avoir beaucoup d'explications à donner étant donné qu'Arthur avait besoin d'aide médicale ici à Camelot alors qu'il était censé être sur la route du retour depuis le nord.

On était presque au coucher du soleil quand le prince mit enfin en scène son retour, sachant que Gaius avait tout couvert en informant la cour que Sire Alinor s'était brisé la nuque en tombant de son cheval. Merlin avait déposé l'assassin dans une tombe superficielle dans les bois.

Ce fut là, dressé devant son père dans la Salle du Conseil, blessé et avec le bras dans une écharpe de fortune, qu'il ajouta son propre mensonge pour expliquer sa blessure.

« L'assassin nous a attaqués quand nous revenions vers Camelot. J'ai été blessé en le tuant. »

Uther regarda son fils depuis le trône, énervé par cette nouvelle.

« Odin devra maintenant payer pour ses actions, nos devons le frapper à notre tour ! »

Arthur secoua la tête, la voix calme et raisonnable.

« Vous pouvez sans doute comprendre le chagrin que lui cause la perte de son fils ? Nous devrions essayer de faire la paix avec lui. Il y a eu assez de sang versé. »

Le roi observa son fils un moment, puis acquiesça tandis que derrière lui Gwen observait Arthur avec fierté.

« Tu as peut-être raison. Comment était le reste de ton voyage, fructueux ? »

Arthur acquiesça la tête, jetant un regard vers Gwen.

« Très… très instructif ! répondit-il avant de changer de sujet. Comment était le tournoi ?

- Magnifique ! sourit le roi. Nous avons un nouveau champion, Messire Guillaume de Deira. »

Arthur avait désormais un grand sourire aux lèvres, et ne put retenir un simple rire.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ce moment passionnant ! »

Après quelques paroles supplémentaires, la réunion fut terminée, Arthur suivant son père jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Gwen à quelques pas derrière lui dans le couloir menant à l'aile des nobles.

Il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers elle.

« Guenièvre, appela-t-il avant de continuer quand elle s'arrêta devant lui. Ce qui c'est passé pendant que je logeais chez toi... je crains que mon père ne puisse le comprendre. »

Elle lui sourit tristement, secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'expliquer. Peut-être que, quand vous serez Roi, les choses seront différentes.

- Arthur ? »

L'appel d'Uther de l'autre bout du couloir força le prince à s'éloigner, aussi réticent qu'il soit, et Gwen le regarda partir en s'accrochant à l'espoir de ses paroles. Car aussi improbable qu'il semble qu'un prince et une servante se voient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'était exactement ce qui était arrivé durant ces trois jours et trois nuits sous le même toit. Un lien qui s'était formé dans le brouillard des idées fausses et des leçons finalement apprises, un lien formé quand il en était venu à respecter son honnêteté envers lui, et elle à respecter sa volonté d'apprendre.

Mais bien qu'ils n'aient que le calme après toute la tempête, celui qui avait involontairement orchestré la situation entre eux trouvait les choses bien moins plaisantes. Car lorsqu'on mentait et omettait délibérément certains secrets au sujet d'un prince toujours à Camelot, à un médecin qui possédait un bocal à sangsues qui avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage… Il n'y avait pas de façon plus humble de faire rentrer la leçon de ne pas recommencer… que de vous le faire récurer.

~(-)~

**Oui, Alaia shippe le Arwen. Donc il y en aura beaucoup, désolée titesouris !**


	10. 4) Le Sens Des Bonnes Manières - Part 1

**titesouris : Désolée ! (mais ta review m'a fait rire, plus concis tu meurs)  
**

**vinie65 : Le dernier ? Je confirme tu dois être maso ! Moi si je devais en choisir un... ce serait difficile ! Disons le 4.04... Parce que c'est la naissance d'Aithusa et c'est trop mignon, même si j'ai regretté que Merlin ne puisse pas prendre le bébé dans ses bras ! (les effets spéciaux ne vont pas jusque-là...)**

**Abeille : L'humilité commence à arriver, il y a encore du boulot ! Et on n'en a pas fini avec le bocal de sangsues...  
**

**Colinou : C'est ce genre de petites corrections qui me font adorer cette saga !  
**

1,75/5

~(-)~

Chapitre 10 : La signification des bonnes manières ~Partie 1~

C'était vraiment agréable d'être de retour dans sa routine habituelle, se lançant dans les cuisines, coupant à travers la ligne de personne pour obtenir les différents affaires dont il avait besoin, comme sa position le lui permettait de faire, et ensuite faisant son chemin à travers le gantelet de couloirs sans perdre le contenu de son plateau à présent chargé. Et ensuite, abandonnant l'encombrement des couloirs les plus utilisés, pour le calme complètement désert de son raccourci personnel.

Merlin se sourit, faisant son chemin des appartements d'Arthur avec le petit-déjeuner de l'homme. Oui, c'était bien de revenir à la normale, et de ne pas être coincé à faire le travail pour deux différentes personnes parce qu'un des deux ne savait pas que le prince n'avait pas vraiment quitté la ville.

Il grimaça un peu, se souvenant du prix qu'il avait payé pour ce secret. Nettoyer le pot de sangsues avait été aussi vil qu'il s'y attendait. La prochaine fois qu'il lui demanderait de faire ça, il se jura en privé qu'il ferait un sort pour le faire, et attendrait alors que Gaius parte pour une course quelconque pour 'nettoyer' l'horrible objet pendant qu'il était sorti. S'il découvrait qu'il avait triché, eh bien, il n'y avait pas rien de pire que le bocal de sangsues à lui faire faire parmi les choses que le médecin pourrait lui donner à la place. Arthur détenait déjà le pire des autres choses horribles, déblayer ses écuries personnelles.

Merlin soupira, en y réfléchissant. Cela faisait un moment que le prince ne lui avait donné cette corvée, puisque cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été assez agacé par lui pour l'envoyer le faire à la place des palefreniers. Avec cela à l'esprit, ce serait probablement une bonne idée de se tenir à carreaux pendant un moment.

Il arriva aux appartements d'Arthur, attrapant le sac d'objets qu'il y avait déposé devant la porte avant de s'attaquer aux cuisines. Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra calmement, conscient qu'un prince blessé et coincé au château serait peut-être un peu grincheux.

Arthur ne s'était pas tellement tortillé sous les couvertures du lit, tandis que Merlin déposa le plateau de nourriture et se dirigera vers les rideaux. Le serviteur ouvrit alors par à coups, augmentant lentement la quantité de lumière dans la pièce avant de ramper ensuite vers la cheminée. Il avait déjà laissé un nouveau fagot de bois la nuit dernière, qu'il ajouta graduellement aux braises à travers la grille et les encouragea à prendre feu avec quelques paroles calmement murmurées, laissant Arthur se demander pourquoi son serviteur actuel n'avait jamais eu de problème à faire du feu le matin, quand tous les précédents avaient pour l'habitude de gratter les braises pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une flambée décente ne prenne.

Cette tâche faite, Merlin se glissa vers le lit du prince, se penchant avec prudence pour juste évaluer et examiner quelle méthode il devrait utiliser pour le faire se lever sans le mettre de mauvaise humeur … Une tâche difficile compte tenu que Merlin ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir d'une des manières qu'il ait jamais utilisé sans le mettre dans une humeur massacrante.

Ce qui fait qu'il opta pour la seule approche à laquelle il arrivait à penser... Il allait vraiment agir comme un serviteur normal, un qui ne rétorquait pas sarcastiquement à la moitié des choses que son maître disait.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, clairement pas habitué à agir de cette manière.

"Mon seigneur ? Votre petit déjeuner est prêt."

Les paroles prononcées doucement firent bouger Arthur qui roula dans son lit sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Je me lève dans une minute, Bern. Prépare mes vêtements."

"Bern?"

Merlin resta bouche bée, immédiatement horrifié qu'avoir été poli ait été une erreur de l'ancien lécheur de botte du prince. Sa réaction avait du être évidente dans le ton de son exclamation, puisque le prince ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir qui se tenait vraiment à coté de son lit.

Il cligna des yeux et le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de brutalement s'asseoir et de grimacer quand il tira sur sa blessure sur le coté.

"M-Merlin! Je euh..."

Il hésita pendant une seconde, apparemment embarrassé.

"Prépare juste mes vêtements."

Le serviteur se tourna lentement, encore offensé malgré sa précédente résolution de ne pas mettre Arthur de mauvaise humeur, et répondit sèchement.

"Bien sûr, Sire."

Il se dirigea vers le placard à coté du paravent, commençant à fouiller grossièrement à travers ses contenus pendant qu'Arthur se levait et marchait vers la table. Voyant la réaction de Merlin à son erreur, il alla alors tranquillement manger sa nourriture. Le serviteur avait vraiment décidé de bien le traiter aujourd'hui, ajoutant une tranche de pain au miel à l'habituel porridge et aux fruits. Il devait avoir été de bonne humeur, avant d'avoir été pris par erreur pour Bern ce qui l'avait plutôt irrité.

Arthur observa Merlin du coin de l'oeil, se souvenant de ce que Gwen lui avait dit. Était-il vraiment si inconscient parfois d'à quel point il pouvait offenser les gens ? Inconscient d'à quel point il pouvait être grossier ? Eh bien si la manière dont Merlin agissait la plupart du temps était une quelconque indication, étant donné que l'homme n'hésitait pas à exprimer son mécontentement d'être surchargé de tâches supplémentaires en fin de journée, alors il devrait juste partir et faire ça maintenant.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit plutôt maladroit.

Arthur acheva hâtivement sa nourriture, commençant à se lever lorsqu'il fut arrêté par Merlin remettant tout sur le plateau et poussant de coté le plateau.

"Restez assis, j'ai un autre travail à faire ce matin."

Merlin attrapa le sac d'affaires qu'il avait apporté, le vidant sur la partie de la table dégagée et révélant qu'il s'agissait de tissus propres, de bandages, et de pansements, et des pots de différents sortes qu'il déposa dans le bon sens.

"Gaius m'a dit que puisque je suis en partie responsable du fait que vous ayez été blessé, puisque j'ai participé à votre plan de participer anonymement, que je devrais rendre utile en soignant votre blessure. Je dois nettoyer votre plaie et changer les compresses tous les matins et soirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez refermé pour ne plus en avoir besoin"

Arthur le fixa, chaque coté de sa chemise de nuit ayant été hissé par dessus sa tête.

"Tu vas t'occuper de ma blessure ?"

Merlin attrapa une petit ensemble de ciseaux, une version miniature de ceux utilisés par les fermiers pour tondre leur troupeau, et coupa le bandage couvert de sang séché qui encerclait le torse du prince de manière à pouvoir le retirer. Il devrait être lavé dans de l'eau bouillante et récupéré pour de futurs usages.

"Il a fait tous les médicament, je vais juste les utiliser."

Il ouvrit alors le premier pot, y trempant un chiffon d'un peu du liquide âcre qu'il contenait et vivement mais gentiment commença à nettoyer la plaie et la peau autour.

"Il a dit que puisqu'il n'avait pas joué de rôle dans l'obtention de cette blessure, comme il n'aurait jamais approuvé ce que vous avez fait, nous devions tous deux en prendre la responsabilité."

Arthur, plutôt étonné, resta silencieux tandis que le serviteur commençait maintenant à appliquer une pommade sur la plaie et plaçait un nouveau bandage par dessus.

"Il a dit ça ?"

Merlin acquiesça, commençant maintenant à fixer le pansement avec une nouvelle longueur de bandage.

"Oui."

Il finit de faire le bandage et aida Arthur à se mettre debout.

"Maintenant, vous pouvez vous habiller."

Il se mit à commencer à nettoyer le bandage ensanglanté qu'il avait retiré, et les autres morceaux de son attirail, pendant qu'Arthur allait derrière le paravent. Mettre ses chaussettes et ses braies ne fut pas un problème, mais quand il vint le moment de mettre la chemise, sa blessure sur le coté lui prouva que ça en serait un.

Voulant juste aboyer pour demander assistance, Arthur s'arrêta tandis qu'une fois encore la réprimande de Gwen de l'autre nuit pénétra sa conscience. Le résultat fut une requête plus calme et polie.

"Merlin, pourrais-tu venir un instant... s'il te plaît... Je n'arrive pas à mettre mon bras droit dans cette chemise par moi-même."

De l'autre coté du paravent, à la table dans l'autre partie de la pièce, Merlin sursauta et se tourna pour faire face à sa direction. Est-ce qu'Arthur venait juste de dire '_s'il vous pla__î__t' _?

"Excusez-moi ?"

«Je disais que tu pourrais venir ici un instant, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu es occupé, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour entrer dans cette chemise.

Se sentant comme si le monde était soudainement devenu fou, Merlin s'approcha et fit ce qui lui avait été demandé, allant même jusqu'à lacer la chemise une fois que ce fut fait.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour autre chose, Sire ?"

Arthur secoua la tête, attrapant à présent ses bottes.

«Non merci, je peux m'en occuper.»

Une fois encore, Merlin le fixa, avant de s'éloigner pour débarrasser les affaires du petit déjeuner et les ramener aux cuisines. Un s'il vous plaît et un merci ? Est-ce qu'Arthur s'était cogné la tête ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Encore totalement perturbé par tout ceci, Merlin retourna aux cuisines et regarda prudemment dans la salle avant d'entrer. Presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les précédentes bonnes manières soient une sorte de blague en préambule pour des tâches supplémentaires qu'il recevrait au moment de son retour. Mais non, Arthur était assis à son bureau en train de lire les rapports qui avaient été laissés pour lui durant sa 'patrouille' dans le nord. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner ou aller monter jusqu'à ce que Gaius lui en donne le feu vert, alors il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres choses qu'il puisse faire.

Il ne le regarda pas quand Merlin entra, bien qu'il lui parla.

"Ce sera juste les corvées habituelles aujourd'hui, Merlin. Et si tu pouvais s'il te plait voir si mon armure de joute est bien retournée à l'armurerie, tu pourras la nettoyer quand tu auras le temps. Si tu fais tout ce que tu dois faire avant ce soir, tu auras le reste de ton après-midi de libre."

Merlin s'avança lentement à travers la chambre, commençant vraiment à penser que le prince avait subi une commotion cérébrale ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Est-ce tout, Sire?"

Arthur continua de lire la lettre qu'il tenait et acquiesça.

"Oui c'est tout, Merlin. Merci."

Merlin ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de ne pas risquer que sa soudaine bonne fortune ne tourne à l'aigre. Nettoyer l'armure ne prendrait que quelques minutes, puisque l'armurerie était vide et que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il aille nettoyer l'armure que le prince n'avait prétendument pas utiliser. La ranger dans la salle sécurisée à coté, où tout l'équipement appartenant au roi et au prince était stocké quand il n'était pas utilisé de manière régulière, était aussi facile. Vu qu'étant le serviteur d'Arthur, il était au courant de l'endroit où la clé des serviteurs pour se faire était cachée pour que les serviteurs d'Uther et d'Arthur y accèdent.

Cela fait, il alla chercher de la literie propre, le sol des appartements d'Arthur n'avait pas besoin d'être lavés puis qu'il l'avait frotté le premier soir où le prince était resté chez Gwen. La literie changée et les draps sales emmenés à la buanderie du château, il se rendit alors aux écuries pour sortir le fumier parce qu'à présent les choses étaient devenus si complètement étrange qu'il avait besoin de se confronter à la réalité.

Il y alla et découvrit que les écuries avaient déjà été nettoyées, et avec Arthur ayant été 'absent' pendant les quatre derniers jours, il y avait peu de choses à faire au niveau des corvées 'ordinaires'. Il est vrai que la plupart de son temps était généralement dépensé à des courses folles qu'Arthur lui donnait au fur et à mesure de la journée. Ou à défaut elle était dépensée à faire les mêmes choses pour Gaius si le médecin savait qu'il avait du temps libre. Mais après la manière dont il avait travaillé jusqu'à la corde pour les deux durant ce tournoi, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Merlin aille rejoindre les appartements du médecin pour être chargé de courses par lui.

Merlin alla chercher son équipement, et sella Bitan sans en être vraiment conscient. Dix minutes plus tard et le cheval était en train de s'ébattre le long d'un sentier dans les bois avec le sorcier par dessus. L'un d'eux se complaisant dans l'activité, pendant que l'autre essayait de s'éclaircir les pensées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un ruisseau, Merlin laissant son cheval brouter des buissons pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un rocher près de l'eau. Il n'avait aucun indice sur ce qui avait provoqué le soudain changement de comportement d'Arthur envers lui, mais il savait une chose… Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. C'était ennuyant et franchement énervant.

Il revint vers Bitan et retourna vers Camelot, toilettant le cheval et nettoyant son équipement à temps pour apporter le repas de midi d'Arthur sans être en retard. En fait Arthur n'avait pas tellement bougé de son bureau quand le serviteur arriva avec la nourriture et il le regarda simplement avant de se lever.

"Ah merci, Merlin. Est- ce que toutes tes corvées sont faites ?"

Merlin déposa le plateau, regardant le prince du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

"…Oui."

"Très bien, alors comme je le disais plus tôt, tu peux avoir ton après-midi."

Le sorcier serra la mâchoire en une réponse sarcastique, avec une pensée majeure en tête. Bien que le prince ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, tous deux étaient amis et c'était pourquoi ils continuaient à se tester l'un l'autre avec des remarques sarcastiques et respectivement des menaces de corvées immondes. S'appeler l'un l'autre de crétin, idiot, de tête de chou ou de débile, c'était leur petit jeu, leur manières de briser les règles de courtoisie servile auxquelles tout le monde semblait penser qu'un prince et son serviteur devaient s'en tenir. Aussi longtemps qu'Arthur continuait cette politesse contre nature, ce jeu devenait une pause hésitante.

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir, avant de faire des mouvements de mains dans l'air d'irritation.

"Ok, arrêtez juste ça. Me dire s'il vous plaît et merci est gentil, mais sérieusement vous êtes en train de m'effrayer."

Arthur s'arrêta à mi-bouchée, et Merlin poursuivit.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de dire ça, mais je préfère que vous soyez un ingrat plutôt que comme ceci. Vous allez me rendre fou avant la fin de la semaine si vous continuez comme ça."

Arthur déposa lentement sa fourchette, fixant son serviteur surpris avant qu'un petit sourire s'étire sur le coin de sa bouche et son vieux ton amusé de supériorité revint.

"Oh vraiment?"

Merlin hocha la tête et sourit.

«Oui, vraiment. Vous êtes ennuyeux quand vous êtes poli.»

Tous deux continuèrent de se regarder l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs long instants, avant que le prince devienne à la fois sérieux et distant tandis qu'il se faisait pensif. Il sourit alors, le même sourire d'une amitié tacite que son serviteur lui présentait actuellement.

«Alors peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider pour quelque chose.»

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

«Et de quoi s'agit-il ?»

«J'ai dit que je ferais quelque chose pour quelqu'un, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je voudrais tenir cette promesse.»

~(-)~


	11. 4) Le Sens Des Bonnes Manières - Part 2

**Abeille : Je ne trouve pas d'horreurs moi, tu exagères.  
**

**Colinou : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !**

**vinie65 : Je déteste cet épisode je passe mon temps à pleurer et à maudire les scénaristes de nous mettre la révélation à ce moment-là !**

**titesouris : Lol tu m'amuses on dirait que Gwen c'est Voldemort !**

~(-)~Chapitre 11 : La signification des bonnes manières ~Partie 2~

Merlin regard le prince pendant un long moment, haussant un sourcil en quête de réponse.

"Une promesse, hmmm? Laquelle?"

Arthur détourna son regard un instant, tapotant des doigts sur la surface de son bureau comme s'il reconsidérait la demande. Finalement après quelques secondes, il répondit.

"J'ai dit à Gwen que je lui cuisinerai ce repas, et je ne l'ai jamais fait."

L'autre sourcil de Merlin monta également à présent.

"Vous réalisez que vous n'avez aucune idée de comment cuisiner un bon repas. Rôtir un lapin sur un feu de camp, oui, autre chose, non."

Les épaules du prince s'abaissèrent, son expression devenant chagrine.

"J'en suis conscient, c'est pourquoi j'ai triché la première fois."

De l'autre coté du bureau, Merlin sembla pensif pendant un instant avant de lui tendre la main.

"J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'argent."

"Excuse-moi?"

Les serviteur roula les yeux.

"Ça s'appelle, _'obtenir les ingr__é__dients pour un repas, les ramener à sa maison durant la journ__é__e pendant qu'elle sera au travail au ch__â__teau, et cuisiner quelque chose pour la surprendre quand elle reviendra'._ Si je vais acheter quelque chose dont vous allez avoir besoin, alors vous devrez payer pour. Nous pouvons appeler ce _'je vous montre comment cuisiner' _comme étant une faveur puisqu'elle couvre également 'cette activité inappropriée' pour le roi. Je doute qu'il serait heureux s'il découvrait que vous vous faufilez dehors pour cuisiner un repas pour une servante."

Arthur sourit d'accord avec cela, avant de soupirer et de regarder son valet avec espoir.

"Alors tu vas me montrer comment faire ?"

Merlin roula de nouveau des yeux.

"Oui, et j'aurais du le faire aussi l'autre jour, si vous aviez eu le bon sens de ne pas refuser mon offre au lieu de m'aboyer dessus pour prendre quelque chose aux cuisines du château."

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

"Gwen n'est pas la seule qui aurait pu vous dire que vous avez besoin de respecter les gens qui sont moins fortuné que vous. J'ai essayé de le faire entrer dans votre petite tête depuis plus d'un an, mais vous continuiez à m'ignorer. Tout le truc : 'la loyauté gagne le respect". Avec la quantité de choses que j'ai faite pour vous, j'aurais du au moins avoir une augmentation maintenant. Ou un merci qui n'aurait pas été induit parce que vous vous sentez coupable d'offenser quelqu'un."

Arthur voulut le fusiller du regard, mais était conscient que le serviteur méritait vraiment une excuse même à contrecoeur.

"…Désolé."

Merlin était en train d'essayer de ne pas sourire à présent, son ton devenant hautain.

"Je n'accepterai pas cette excuse, parce que les princes ne sont pas supposé s'excuser auprès de leur serviteur. Mais j'accepterai de vous laisser m'aider à cuisiner ce repas pour Gwen."

Arthur, attrapant le soupçon de taquinerie dans les paroles de Merlin, sourit.

"Alors, c'est d'accord."

Il leva la main.

"Mais seulement si tu me laisses te donner quelques leçons d'escrime."

Merlin grinça immédiatement des dents.

"D'escrime ? Pourtant Sire Léon dit que je suis assez bon avec une lame à présent. et je ne pense pas vraiment que Gaius serait heureux s'il découvrait que vous vous êtes balancé avec une lame alors que vous avez cette blessure. Vous pourriez tirer sur les points de suture, et une fois que vous serez de nouveau en forme pour vous battre, le roi rattrapera le temps perdu et vous mettra en patrouille pour deux semaines."

Arthur réfléchit longuement au problème avec un petit sourire ironique.

"Arbalète ? Et si tu veux prouver que tu n'es pas une vraie fille, et que tu peux vraiment atteindre une cible de manière fiable, je pourrais considérer d'augmenter tes gages de deux pièces d'argent par semaine."

Merlin sourit, Ce serait deux pièces d'argent de plus qu'il pourrait dépenser en fournitures magiques et il ne s'attendait honnêtement pas à ce qu'Arthur prenne la suggestion de cette augmentation sérieusement.

"Affaire conclue."

Arthur se leva, contournant le bureau et se mettant à tirer Merlin jusqu'à la porte par la veste.

"Très bien, nous pouvons commencer tout de suite alors."

"Tout de suite ? Mais votre repas ?"

"Oui, tout de suite, et je mangerai quand je reviendrai. C'est trop tard pour que tu ailles chercher les ingrédients et m'apprennes à cuisiner ce repas pour Gwen aujourd'hui, alors nous le ferons demain" Maintenant viens, descendons à l'armurerie."

Merlin se trouva vivement entraîné vers l'armurerie, où Arthur y prit son arbalète sur son râtelier et l'apporta sur une des tables. Il se mit alors à donner à son valet une leçon détaillée sur le nettoyage des arbalètes et leur maintenance, une tâche pour laquelle on n'avait jamais fait confiance à Merlin pour le faire jusqu'à présent… Étant donné que cette arbalète, et sa myriade de morceaux, était un peu plus compliquée à nettoyer que l'affutage et l'huilage des épées et que Merlin était vu comme un idiot.

Ce fut après avoir montré à Merlin comment séparer les différentes parties et ressembler l'arme, et observer le serviteur répéter parfaitement la même tâche avec quelques certains tâtonnements, qui fit qu'Arthur dut admettre en privé qu'il n'était définitivement pas aussi stupide que la plupart des gens le percevaient. Il était maladroit, mal élevé, et irrespectueux, mais s'il voulait vraiment apprendre quelque chose, il apprenait vraiment vite.

Cette leçon finie bel et bien finie, et la poignée de chevaliers qui avaient été s'entraîner revenant maintenant dans l'armurerie, Arthur attrapa alors un carquois pour arbalète et sortit Merlin sur le champ d'entraînement à présent disponible. Une fois là, il ordonna aux serviteurs de libérer une des cibles qui avait été abandonné et aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, il tendit enfin l'arme à Merlin.

En dehors de ceux qui regardaient par hasard par la fenêtre ou qui se baladaient par là, personne ne vint voir cette leçon. Et ceux qui ne présumèrent pas que le prince était en train de s'amuser en donnant une leçon d'arme à son serviteur virent qu'il était exceptionnellement bon.

Merlin faillit presque faire tomber l'arbalète quand elle lui fit remise, lui jetant un coup d'oeil avant de fixer le prince.

"Vous n'allez pas me montrer quelques coups d'abord ?"

Arthur le fixa d'un air absent.

"Oui, si tu veux la porter et la charger pour moi. Tu es celui qui m'a dit que me balancer avec une épée énerverait Gaius. Je penserais que me forcer à tirer sur une corde entraînerait la même réaction. Viens, voyons si tu peux la régler et la charger sans te tirer dans le pied."

Merlin lui dirigea une mine à moitié renfrognée, avant de placer une main sur l'étrier situé sous l'avant de l'arc avant d'attraper la corde de l'autre main. L'arbalète n'était pas trop dure à porter, pas avec la force de levier qui était ajoutée par les deux poignées. À présent, armant une des courtes flèches du carquois sur la fente, en la coinçant en usant un petit clip métallique qui y était fixé dans ce but.

Il lui tendit alors.

"Je vous ai vu le faire assez souvent, alors ce n'est pas comme si c'était dur."

Arthur sourit béatement au défi qui lui était proposé, avant de faire face à la cible à quarante pieds d'eux. Il écarta un peu les pieds, et posa son pied droit en arrière sur le coté.

"Tiens le comme ceci, de manière à être légèrement sur le coté de la cible. L'orientation sera plus stable pendant que tu vises, et te soutiendra contre le recul quand tu tireras."

Il tira, atteignant la cible presque au centre.

"Certains archers retiennent leur respiration avant de faire leur tir, de manière à ce qu'ils ne bougent pas d'un millimètre même en respirant. Maintenant c'est à toi."

Il lui repassa l'arme, observa tandis que Merlin la replaçait et la rechargeait avant de copier l'orientation. C'était suffisamment similaire à la position basique à l'escrime pour qu'il n'ai aucun problème à la faire correctement avec seulement quelques ajustements mineurs du prince.

Son premier tir atteignit juste le dessus gauche de la cible, et grommela dans sa barbe.

"Quel est le diable qui m'a arrangé ça ? J'ai ajusté l'arc et il y a eut trop de vent."

Arthur se moqua.

"En train de te trouver des excuses pour ce coup ? C'était probablement de la chance puisque on n'atteint même pas la cible la première f…"

Un second coup atteint la cible, cette fois en plein à l'intérieur des anneaux peints, et Merlin haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il chargeait à nouveau l'arbalète.

"Vous disiez?"

Arthur le fixa tandis qu'un troisième tir atteignait la cible, un peu plus proche encore du milieu.

"Tu as déjà utilisé un arc avant?"

"Même les fermiers chassent les animaux pour se nourrir, Arthur."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au prince tandis qu'il alignait son quatrième tir.

"Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'arbalète auparavant, mais j'ai déjà utilisé un arc… Eh bien pas un arc approprié, le charpentier du village l'avait fait, pas un archer professionnel. La plupart des hommes d'Ealdor ont au moins appris les bases du tir à l'arc, même si seulement un ou deux vont chasser. J'étais assez bon en tir pour aller avec eux de temps en temps."

Le prince resta bouche bée devant lui, la quatrième flèche atteignant la cible tandis qu'il parlait.

"Je pensais que tu détestais chasser ?"

Merlin renifla.

"Je hais chasser pour le sport. Je n'ai aucune réticence à le faire quand on en a vraiment besoin. Les arcs que nous avions à Ealdor n'étaient en rien fait pour cela. En aucune façon une forme de pouvoir ou de rang. Nous devions nous rapprocher assez pour avoir une chance de vraiment les tuer d'un seul tir. C'est pourquoi mon premier tir était vraiment mauvais juste maintenant, j'ai sur compensé la distance puisque les flèches de ceci vont plus vite que celles que j'utilisais."

La flèche numéro cinq atteignit la cible à ce moment, s'ajoutant à ce qui ressemblait maintenant à une ligne de tirs en train de marcher jusque le cercle du centre. Et Arthur, qui était toujours en train de le fixer, commençait à se sentir presque de nouveau chagriné.

"Combien d'armes au juste as-tu vraiment appris à utiliser pendant que tu étais un fermier ?"

Merlin fit un sixième tir, et répondit.

"Arc, fronde, lancer de jets de bois qui aussi bon pour la chasse aux gibiers, et quelques mouvements assez bruts de couteau de cuisine comme poignard"

Il recommença à charger.

"Vous savez, les trucs de base. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été entraîné par une armée, c'était juste des compétences passées par des hommes du village."

La flèche numéro six frappa très proche du tir d'Arthur, et le prince dut au final admettre qu'il avait sous-estimé son serviteur.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Si tu peux t'ajuster si rapidement à l'utilisation de l'arbalète, tu dois avoir été meilleur avec juste un arc normal… Veux-tu que je t'en donne un pour essayer ? Il y en a quelques uns dans l'armurerie, Un ou deux chevalier aime les utiliser pour chasser."

Merlin s'arrêta de charger l'arbalète pour un septième tir, et sourit avec ironie.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Où sont-ils conservés ?"

Après avoir donné les instructions sur l'endroit où ils étaient, ainsi que les flèches qui leur étaient adapté ainsi qu'une corde, Arthur laissa partir Merlin avec l'arbalète qu'il ramena à l'armurerie. Il revint alors quelques minutes plus tard avec un des longs arcs à la main. L'impressionnante arme faisait près d'un pied de plus que lui.

Arthur le regardait, sachant que c'était l'un des plus grands arcs qui y étaient.

"N'aurais-tu pas dû prendre un des plus petits ? Tu ne seras probablement pas capable de porter cette chose, il appartient à Sire Léon."

Merlin sourit, prenant la corde qu'il avait dérobé dans la poche de sa veste.

"Je sais, je l'ai vu l'utilisé et je sais qu'il ne lui appartient pas personnellement. C'est une des pièces de rechanges du château, mais elle est marqué pour son usage. Il ne m'en voudra pas de l'emprunter, et je préfère ne pas prendre celle des autres au cas où ceux qui les utilisent le prendraient personnellement."

Il accrocha la corde à l'une des extrémités et bloqua cette extrémité sur l'intérieur de son pied, avant d'attraper l'autre coté et de la tendre assez vers le bas pour attacher l'autre extrémité de la corde. Il grogna sous l'effort tandis qu'il le faisait, mais réussit, regardant l'arc avec un respect supplémentaire.

«Les arcs à Ealdor ne sont rien comparé à cette objet. Je pense que vous avez raison, je peux avoir des difficultés à tendre celui-ci.»

Arthur l'observait pendant que Merlin attrapait une flèche et la déposait sur la corde de l'arc, commençant à être un peu inquiet et essayait aussi de le cacher.

«Merlin, peut-être que nous devrions en rester là, je ne veux pas avoir à te remplacer si tu te blesses et que tu ne puisses pas travailler pendant une semaine.»

Merlin secoua un peu ses bras et ses épaules, prenant une position légèrement plus étroite que celle utilisée pour l'arbalète et se tenant prêt à tendre.

«Ne soyez pas si pessimiste. Les serviteurs sont physiquement plus fort que vous ne nous en croyez capable.. Avez-vous déjà vu ceux d'entre nous qui travaillent pour des chevaliers et qui doivent transporter tous ces équipements tous les jours ?»

Merlin souleva l'arc presque au dessus de la tête, de la manière typique que les archers utilisait pour obtenir un effort de de levier supplémentaire lorsqu'ils tendaient leur arcs. Il prit ensuite plusieurs lentes respirations préparatoires, avant de prendre une dernière respiration profonde et de ramener l'arc vers le bas ses mains s'écartant de part et d'autre en un mouvement fluide.

Arthur vit le soupçon de douleur dans la grimace du serviteur et siffla son effort.

"Merlin..."

Les bras de Merlin tremblaient sous la tension maintenues par l'étirement, le prince faisant déjà un pas vers lui pour l'aider quand il relâcha la corde d'un clin d'oeil.

La flèche siffla à travers l'air en ligne droite vers la cible avant de se planter à mi-chemin entre le sommet et le centre. Merlin soupira, secouant son bras droit.

«J'ai encore surcompensé... Et ne me demandez-pas de faire un autre coup. Je pense que mon bras tomberait.»

Il y eut des applaudissements du seul spectateur derrière eux, Sire Léon ayant flâné ici bas après avoir entendu d'un de ses collègues chevaliers que 'le prince est descendu sur le terrain d'entraînement, pour essayer de rendre son serviteur moins féminin'.»

Il sourit, prenant son arc à Merlin et décrochant la corde avec un minimum d'effort.

«Bel essai. Je sais que quelques uns rigoleraient si je disais que je vous ai vu tendre un arc de cet amplitude, peu importerait pour eux que vous ayez fait un bon tir avec.»

Merlin baissa la tête, embarrassé que parmi tous ces gens qui aurait pu le voir en train d'utiliser l'arme, c'était celui à qui l'arme était assignée.

«Les arcs que nous avions à Ealdor étaient loin d'être aussi puissant, mais ils permettent de viser de la même manière à l'exception de la portée.»

Léon jeta un coup d'oeil vers Arthur, qui hocha la tête à la requête silencieuse si le reste des flèches émaillant la cible était aussi du serviteur.

«Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'il y aura une chasse, nous devrions donner un arc à Merlin et voir si la traque le rend plus silencieux que le portage du gibier mort.»

"Non!"

La protestation de Merlin et d'Arthur fut simultanée, le couple se lançant un regard l'un l'autre avant que Merlin ne reparle.

"Je déteste chasser pour le sport, Cela me semble juste inutile."

Arthur haussa les épaules, roulant des yeux vers son collègue chevalier.

"Tu vois ? Il aime être inutile."

Leon sourit une fois encore.

"Pourtant, peu de chevaliers pourrait dire qu'ils ont un serviteur qui est décent avec une épée, et qui est aussi bon avec un arc. La plupart n'en voudrait pas, mais pour vous, c'est un avantage."

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

"Comment ça?"

Ce fut Merlin qui répondit, incapable de résister à la remarque qui lui était venu à l'esprit à cette question.

"Ce qu'il dit c'est que si vous vous assommez vous-même, comme vous semblez souvent le faire, au moins vous m'aurez pour vous protéger pendant que vous ferez votre sieste."

Merlin rit tandis qu'il se baissait pour éviter le mouvement de balancier qu'Arthur jetait sur lui, s'élançant en avant vers le château pour éviter le châtiment et faire une bonne utilisation de son après-midi de libre. Pendant ce temps, derrière lui, Arthur et Léon restait debout et immobile sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Leon rit.

"Il est facile de voir la plupart des nobles ne l'aime pas, mais aussi pourquoi tant de chevaliers l'aime. Il a la langue bien pendue, et une manière brutale de dire ce qu'il a l'esprit, mais il est complètement loyal."

Arthur hocha la tête à ça, pensif.

"Et c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais échangé pour un autre serviteur, parce qu'au moins avec lui je sais où j'en suis et lui sait où il en est de moi."

Tous deux rassemblèrent l'arbalète et les flèches et les ramena à l'armurerie, dirigeant un serviteur pour ramener la cible à la réserve avant que les deux hommes retournent à leurs corvées respectives. Oui, avec Merlin à proximité, il lui ferait toujours savoir où il en était.

~(-)~


	12. 4) Le Sens Des Bonnes Manières - Part 3

**titesouris : Robin qui ? Non parce que je connaissais Robin Hood, alias Robin des Bois. Je connaissais aussi Robin Hobb, l'auteur. Mais je connaissais pas Robin Hoob...  
**

**LPC : Félicitations ! Ta review sur le chapitre 11 étant la cinquantième de la fic, tu gagnes une question gratuite. Je rappelle les conditions : tu me la poses quand tu veux, en MP, sur le sujet de ton choix, que ce soit un détail (une fois quelqu'un l'a utilisée pour me demander s'il y aurait du Merthur dans la fic) ou un élément important du genre "est-ce que tel personnage va mourir". Par contre tu es priée de garder la réponse pour toi bien sûr !**

**Maintenant je réponds à ta review lol. J'aime aussi beaucoup ce genre de scènes qui développent la bromance des garçons et qui donnent des aperçus sur le passé de l'un ou de l'autre. Et en effet cette séance d'entraînement en était une. Pour moi Léon a réussi à devenir le second d'Uther pour une raison simple, il sait quand faire mine d'être d'accord avec le roi, et quand suivre ses propres opinions.**

**DAM : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive les reviews qui se perdent ! Merci pour ton oui, Abeille est convaincue lol. Etre doué en cuisine ça s'apprend, dans une certaine mesure !**

**Colinou : Amuse-toi bien avec ce chapitre !**

**vinie65 : Merci mais qu'as-tu aimé en particulier dans le chapitre ?**

**Bonne fête des mères à celles que ça concerne, et n'oubliez pas d'aller voter aujourd'hui !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 12 : La signification des bonnes manières ~Partie 3~

La bourse de pièces de cuivre cachée à l'intérieur de sa veste, ayant été échangée par des pièces d'argent données par un certain prince, Merlin avait une envie plutôt pressante de siffler joyeusement tandis qu'il avançait à travers le château. Outre les tâches inévitables liés au repas, au feu, à la lingerie et à faire le lit, Arthur lui avait donné le reste de l'entière journée pour faire toutes les préparations et arrangement à cet effet. Ce serait aussi Merlin qui le couvrirait ce soir quand le prince serait chez Gwen, une tâche dont le serviteur n'allait pas se plaindre.

Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il ? Arthur allait décliner quelques invitations qui pourraient arriver pour dîner avec d'autres ce soir, y compris son père, et prendrait son repas dans ses appartements avant de se retirer au lit tôt pour reposer son flan blessé. Et bien sûr s'il allait dire qu'Arthur dînait dans ses appartements, il devrait aller chercher un repas pour lui aux cuisines, et alors s'asseoir dans les appartements du prince et renvoyer tous ceux qui viendrait frapper à sa porte afin qu'ils ne perturbent pas le 'repos' du prince.

Merlin se sourit… Évidemment, les assiettes de nourritures devraient retourner aux cuisines vides. Quelque chose lui disait que 'Arthur' allait recevoir un très bon repas dans ses appartements ce soir.

Il étouffa ce sourire quand un des nobles résident entra au bout du couloir, ne regardant ostensiblement pas l'homme même s'il n'inclina pas légèrement la tête en soumission comme le faisait bien des serviteurs. Il reçut une mine renfrognée pour ses efforts, ou manque d'efforts, mais il savait que rien n'en sortirait. Aussi longtemps qu'il disait jamais rien d'insultant aux individus excentriques qui vivaient ici, ils ne pourraient pas se plaindre de lui, un des bonus d'être le valet personnel d'Arthur.

Cette irritation mineure passée, Merlin atteignit enfin sa destination et grimpa le petit escalier qui menait aux appartements de Morgane. Il eut de la chance quand il ouvrit un tout petit peu la porte , puisque Gwen était hors de vue et Morgane était en train de regarder en direction de la porte. Il lui fit le geste de s'approcher, avec un doigt sur les lèvres pour indiquer qu'elle devait le faire sans le saluer, et elle le fit de telle manière. L'approchant avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Merlin regarda en direction de l'autre moitié de la pièce, où Gwen aurait pu l'entendre en train de faire le lit, et sourit ensuite à la pupille d'Uther.

"Pourriez-vous garder Gwen au château jusqu'à ce que la grande cloche sonne ce soir ? Je lui cuisine un repas comme surprise. Ne lui dites pas."

Le froncement de sourcils de Morgane devint un sourire de conspiration, tandis qu'elle jetait aussi un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Gwen. Gwen ne recevait pas de surprise spéciale très souvent, et elle était plus que courageuse pour aider tout le monde.

"Elle ne suspectera rien."

"Merci."

Merlin fit marche arrière et ferma la porte, se retenant de rire tandis qu'il redescendait les escaliers, ceux menant à l'entrée principale du château. Bien sûr, elle aurait été un peu moins coopérative si elle avait su qu'Arthur était celui qui ferait le repas, certes avec un peu d'aide. Elle l'aurait taquiné sans pitié à ce sujet, et demandé pourquoi il avait même pris cette décision. Nope, cela aurait été un peu maladroit, alors c'était mieux de l'avoir évité.

Le voyage qui suivit au marché se déroula sans incident, du moment où Merlin s'arrêta à la maison de Gwen pour emprunter un panier et procéda ensuite à le remplir de toute sorte des choses venant des différents étals. Arthur avait été plus que généreux avec la quantité de pièces qu'il lui avait remise pour cette entreprise, et il n'avait clairement aucune idée de combien les choses coûtaient en général. Il y en avait encore un peu une fois que toute la nourriture fut achetée, si bien que Merlin utilisa le reste pour acheter deux longueurs de chaque tissus colorés, un crème et l'autre lilas. Gwen pourrait se faire une très jolie robe dans chaque, aussi il doutait qu'Arthur se plaindrait si il découvrait à quoi le reste des pièces avait été dépensé.

Il retourna à la maison de Gwen, mettant les tissus sur une étagère de la zone de garde-manger, avec une petite note sur le dessus pour dire à Gwen d'où cela venait quand elle le découvrirait. Il déchargea alors l'étalage de légumes, herbes et un poulet sur la table près du foyer. Le poulet avait besoin d'être plumé, et très honnêtement, il savait qu'Arthur ferait un enfer de cette tâche, aussi Merlin trouva un petit sac pour mettre les plumes et commença à le faire. Gwen pourrait toujours vendre les plumes pour une pièce de cuivre, à la femme du marché qui faisait des oreillers bon marché pour les résidents les moins fortunés de la cité.

Ce travail fait, Merlin estima aussi que faire vider l'oiseau mort avec un certain degré de vitesse réelle serait aussi une perte de temps... Bien qu'encore, le faire observer le processus pourrait être amusant.

Un sourire malicieux traversa le visage du sorcier à cette pensée, et il déposa le poulet sur le coté avant d'aller s'occuper du feu dans le foyer. Il déroberait du bois du château dans le stock, demain, quand il en prendrait plus pour les appartements d'Arthur, pour compenser ce qu'il utilisait maintenant dans les réserves limitées du petit appentis sur le coté de sa maison.

Il venait juste d'obtenir un feu suffisamment beau quand enfin la porte en face s'ouvrit et qu'une figure familière maintenant dans une capuche bleue entra. Arthur la retira et la suspendit, avant de regarder son serviteur de manière expectative.

"Alors par quoi commençons-nous ?"

Composant son expression de calme à celui d'homme affairé, Merlin bougea du foyer vers l'endroit où le poulet avait été déposé sur une planche en bois. Frais du marché, et ayant été plumé il y avait moins d'une heure par lui-même, il avait encore la tête et les pieds attachés. Le seul qu'Arthur ait jamais vu de manière désemparée il y a deux jours avait déjà été entièrement préparé par Gwen, alors maintenant il allait voir comment procéder pour le faire.

Cela allait être drôle.

"J'ai déjà plumé le poulet, mais il a besoin d'être nettoyé et vidé avant que nous le cuisinions. Tenez-vous ici et observez. Je ne veux pas que vous le foutiez en l'air, puisque je doute hautement que vous ayez jamais vidé quelque chose par vous-même autre qu'un lapin ou deux."

Arthur sembla comme sur le point de rétorquer, mais fut coupé avant de parler par le bruit que fit Merlin en coupant la tête du poulet suivi par le retrait de ses pieds au niveau des articulations. Il détourna ensuite les yeux, un peu vert sur les bords tandis que Merlin entamait impitoyablement la tâche de vidage.

"No-non, je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai fait."

Merlin resta dos à Arthur, essayant désespérément de ne pas rire face à combien il était en passe d'être une mauviette. Mettez le sur un champ de bataille et il était heureux de mettre ses attaquants en pièce. Mais demandez lui de regarder comment un poulet est vidé pour être prêt à cuire ?

Il rinça ses mains sanglantes dans un des trois seau d'eau qu'il avait été cherché, puis saisit la broche à rôtir de Gwen où elle était suspendue au dessus du foyer.

"Venez ici, je vais vous montrer comment fixer ceci. Dans un premier lieu, nous avons besoin de ficeler les pattes du poulet pour l'empêcher de s'écarter sur la broche sans que la volaille ne tourne elle-aussi."

Arthur s'approcha, retroussant ses manches, et essayant de pas avoir l'air maladroit tandis qu'il mettait en pratique le procédé. Merlin prit alors le poulet sur sa tige pour l'amener jusqu'au foyer, et fendit l'extrémité sur les deux crochets qui le suspendrait au dessus des flammes.

Il s'assit alors sur une chaise près du feu et commença à tourner lentement la broche, Arthur le fixant de manière confuse pendant plusieurs secondes avant de parler.

"Quoi maintenant?"

Merlin sourit et pointa la pile de légumes sur la table, et le petit couteau déposé à côté d'eux.

«Maintenant, vous pelez ceux-ci de manière à ce que nous puissions les cuire. Le poulet prendra plus d'une heure, ce qui est assez long pour préparer et cuire les légumes. Une fois que ce sera cuit, je les mettrais dans un pot couvert près du feu avec tout le reste pour les maintenir au chaud sans les dessécher jusqu'au retour de Gwen. Nous commençons à cuisiner tôt parce que je voulais être sûr que j'aurais le temps de réparer les désastres que vous pourriez causer. D'un autre côté, si vous ne ratez pas complètement quelque chose, nous aurons le temps de faire quelque chose d'intéressant pour aller avec le tout. Maintenant, allez-y, commencez à peler.»

Arthur rétrécit un peu les yeux.

«Tu réalises que tu es en train de donner des ordres à un prince ?»

Merlin ne daigna même pas répondre, puisque son expression dit tout. Il haussa juste un sourcil, et lui pointa alors la porte. C'était une sorte d'auto-explication 'je vous donne des ordres à ce propos, ou je sors et vous laisse ici'. Arthur céda et se dirigea vers la table.

«Bien, il faut éplucher les légumes. »

Merlin observait tandis que le prince ramassait un navet et le fixait se demandant clairement par où commencer, avant de le déposer sur la table et d'essayer de le peler, comme s'il était en train de couper sa nourriture pour la consommer. Ce fut après l'avoir observé pendant plus de cinq minutes pour produire un navet ne ressemblant plus à un navet, que Merlin laissa échapper un soupir exagéré et se leva.

« Comme ceci, informa Merlin en se saisissant du petit couteau. Vous passez la lame sous la peau, le plus près possible pour éviter les pertes. Avec douceur tout en gardant des gestes sûrs et précis. N'allez pas trop vite parce que vous risquez d'abîmer le légume et ça prendra une éternité à réparer les dégâts. »

Merlin coupa les feuilles en premier, et la fin de la racine bouclée, avant de jeter les deux et les pelures d'Arthur dans un seau à la fin de la table.

«Certains des éleveurs de cochons hors de la cité payeront un maximum de cinq pièces de cuivre par semaine pour des restes pour leurs animaux. Gwen en obtiendra deux, puisqu'elle vit toute seule et n'a pas beaucoup de restes. Mais tout de même, c'est deux pièces de cuivre. C'est assez pour un petit pain. Donc toutes miettes de pain, épluchures de légumes ou de fruits vont dans le seau. Tandis que les carcasses de poulet, peuvent être préparés pour servir de base dans les fonds pour les sauces, les ragoûts ou les soupes, cela donne de la saveur. Rien ne doit être gaspillé dans la maison d'un roturier, ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre»

Le navet fut débarrassé de ses feuilles et de sa racine, Merlin le prit en main, inclinant le couteau de manière à ce que la lame repose entre deux de ses doigts, le tranchant tournant avec précision autour du légume. Le résultat fut que la peau vint en une seule épluchure continue au lieu de toutes les petites pièces qu'Arthur avait obtenu.

Arthur pouvait seulement observer avec envie à quel point son serviteur semblait rendre ça facile, avant qu'il ne fut repoussé vers la table pour finir le travail en épluchant quelques carottes et un panais. Merlin le dirigea alors pour qu'il les coupe en taille semblable, et les jette dans le pot d'eau bouillante au-dessus du feu.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau de place, de manière à ce que Merlin puisse hacher des herbes pour les jeter ainsi dans le pot, puis broyer du romarin séché en poussière pour l'étaler sur le poulet qui commençait à dorer. Ils s'assirent tous deux ensuite, Arthur tournant la broche et Merlin se relaxant dans un fauteuil de l'autre coté du foyer, jusqu'à ce que le serviteur ne pique l'oiseau avec un couteau pour le vérifier avec une quelconque méthode indéfinissable et déclare que c'était cuit ainsi que les légumes.

Il dirigea Arthur pour sortir les légumes hors de l'eau et les déposer dans un large plat qu'il avait sorti, les suivant en ajoutant le poulet sorti de sa broche et couvrant le tout avec un couvercle. Il mit ce plat sur la pierre du foyer, puis récupéra les entrailles du poulet qu'il avait mis de coté dans un bol.

"Maintenant faîtes revenir les parures du poulet et faites les bouillir. L'eau des légumes auront leur saveur ainsi que celle des herbes que j'ai mis dedans, de cette manière, ce ne sera pas gaspillé. Quand je l'aurai fini, Gwen sera capable d'ajouter les restes du repas dans la casserole et de faire cuire comme ragoût pour demain."

Arthur observait tandis que Merlin jetait les morceaux les moins désirables des abats dans le seau d'épluchure, et séchait le reste dans un morceau de mousseline pour les garder ensemble avant de vider le paquet dans le pot.

"Alors, où as-tu appris tout ceci ? Faire tant de repas de tout ceci et gaspiller si peu."

Merlin se tourna vers lui doucement.

"Vous avez mené une vie à l'abri, SIre, aussi je prendrais cette question au sérieux. J'ai appris par nécessité, Sire. Le pauvre peut être très débrouillard pour tirer le meilleur parti du peu qu'il peut se permettre."

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour vérifier la position du soleil, la longueur des ombres montrant qu'il était maintenant plus tard dans l'après-midi, mais il y avait encore un peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil.

"J'ai le temps de vous montrer quelque chose de spécial, pour le dessert, avant que nous nettoyons tout ce que nous avons utilisé pour cuisiner. Et par ça, je veux définitivement dire nous deux. C'était votre idée, alors vous aiderez à nettoyer."

Ce fut maintenant que Merlin révéla un petit coté artistique. Montrant à Arthur comment couper un petit melon en deux de manière à ce que lorsqu'on sépare les deux cotés, elles ressemblent à un couple de fleurs. L'astuce étant de ne pas les séparer jusqu'à ce que vous les serviez pour un effet maximum pour impressionner celui avec qui vous dîniez. Et alors, après s'être fait aidé par le prince pour nettoyer tout ce qu'ils avaient utilisé, Merlin donna à Arthur quelques petits conseils finals pour servir avant de partir avec la promesse d'envoyer Gwen chez elle aussitôt qu'il serait revenu au château.

Arthur fut laissé debout seul dans la maison, avec rien d'autre à faire que d'allumer quelques bougies et de placer le plat couvert sur la table avec l'aide d'un chiffon de manière à ne pas brûler ses doigts.

Il tentait de couper le poulet quand Gwen, suivant la soudaine insistance de Morgane selon laquelle elle devait rentrer à la maison pour la nuit après que Merlin soit ''passé délivrer une esquisse de sommeil', entra dans l'entrée de la porte et s'arrêtait sur le seuil de surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ceci ?"

Arthur, semblant quelque peu maladroit, cessa ses tentatives pour couper l'oiseau rôti et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Pour me rattraper de quand je t'ai menti. J'ai dit que je te cuisinerai un repas, et maintenant je l'ai fait."

Il s'arrêta un instant.

"Merlin m'a montré comment faire."

Gwen continua de le fixer pendant un long moment, avant de commencer à glousser.

Le lendemain, elle confronta Merlin quand ils se croisèrent au château, son sourire chaud de gratitude.

"Merci pour qu'Arthur et toi avez fait hier. J'ai apprécié. Nous avons eu une merveilleuse soirée, et ce pot de réserve que tu m'as laissé pour faire du ragoût était parfait."

Merlin lui retourna son sourire malicieusement.

"Je devrai te remercier. Après ce que tu lui as dit pendant qu'il est resté chez toi, ces derniers jours ont été les plus agréables que je pensais jamais avoir de sa part. Des 'S'il vous plaît' et Merci partout ... Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, la sincérité de tout ceci commençait à me rendre dingue."

Tous deux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant d'éclater de rire. Aucun des deux ne laisserait le prince oublier ceci avant longtemps.

~(-)~


	13. 5) Le Cauchemar Commence - Partie 1

**titesouris: Ta phrase nous a toutes fait rire... Destiny and chicken...**

**LPC : Tout comme toi la complicité de Morgane avec les autres m'a manqué... Prends ton temps pour la question gratuite il n'y a pas de date de péremption ;-) Ta question sur les explications était intéressante, je l'ai donc fait remonter à l'auteur qui a répondu qu'elle se basait seulement sur ses propres expériences culinaires. Et ta phrase sur l'éclosion de la fleur était très poétique !**

**Colinou : Bien sûr que Arthur est paumé en matière de ccuisine lol. Mais c'est ça qui est drôle.**

~(-)~

Chapitre 13 : Le cauchemar commence ~Partie 1~

L'orage grondait dehors, la pluie martelant le sol et les éclairs illuminant tout. Presque comme un reflet du sommeil agité et des mouvements de la pupille du roi dans son lit. Son sommeil troublé par des images indéfinissables, et une force en elle-même vacillant dans le monde autour d'elle avec une lueur d'or dans ses yeux partiellement ouverts.

La bougie sur sa table de chevet s'alluma, Morgane se calmant à sa lueur alors que la porte proche s'ouvrait et que Gwen entrait avec une cargaison de couvertures.

« Je vous ai apporté d'autres couvertures au cas où vous auriez froid. »

Ses mots s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa maîtresse était endormie. Elle posa son fardeau sur l'extrémité du lit, éteignant et amenant la bougie sur une petite table près de la fenêtre. Elle lissa ensuite précautionneusement les couvertures sur le lit, et quitta la chambre pour retourner chez elle pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Morgane recommença à s'agiter et à se tourner, ses yeux bougeant pour s'ouvrir à nouveau alors qu'ils brillaient d'or.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut au moment même où la bougie s'allumait d'elle-même à nouveau, ayant sentit le flux de… quelque chose… de son intérieur. Et là, complètement terrifiée, elle leva lentement les yeux sur la chandelle, ce sens du pouvoir incontrôlable surgissant à nouveau face à sa peur.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'or, la flamme de la bougie s'élevant et mettant le feu au rideau au-dessus, et alors que les flammes commençaient à l'envelopper, Morgane cria et la fenêtre proche de la bougie explosa dans la cour. Les gardes dans le couloir entendirent ses cris, se précipitant dans la chambre et se dépêchant d'éteindre les flammes lorsqu'ils les virent.

La matinée suivante, Merlin aidait à nettoyer le désordre qu'avait causé le feu, pendant qu'un Uther très mécontent se tenait là à froncer les sourcils devant le désordre calciné. Gwen avait été immédiatement appelée, éventuellement à blâmer, puisqu'une bougie allumée avait été vue sous le rideau en feu par les gardes la nuit dernière.

Elle désigna l'endroit, clairement inquiète d'avoir des problèmes.

« Je lui ai apporté des couvertures supplémentaires. Une bougie était allumée, et je l'ai éteinte. »

Le roi la fixa.

« En es-tu sûre ?

- Je vous jure que je l'ai éteinte. »

Arthur, debout à côté de son père, s'approcha.

« Guenièvre est depuis des années la servante de Morgane. Si elle dit l'avoir éteinte, je la crois sur parole. »

La servante sourit discrètement pour remercier le prince, pendant qu'Uther s'approchait froidement du rideau calciné.

« Elle aurait pu brûler vive. »

Arthur regarda aussi le bureau, et la fenêtre brisée au-delà.

« Le toit du château a été frappé par la foudre. L'incendie a dû partir de là.

- Peut-être.

- Quelle autre explication y aurait-il ? »

Uther se tourna, sortant de la chambre à grands pas.

« Cela pourrait être un incendie criminel. » Arthur le suivit, alors qu'Uther continuait. « Comment ont-ils pu accéder aux appartements de Morgane ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a tellement de gardes que cela devrait être impossible. »

Le roi commençait à sembler de plus en plus en colère.

« Ils y sont pourtant parvenus. »

Arthur broncha.

« Je ne vois pas comment.

- Moi je sais. » Uther grinça des dents. « Grâce à la magie. Arrête tous ceux que nous suspectons. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Il va nous falloir un certain temps. »

Son père se tourna et le fixa.

« On s'est attaqué à ma pupille. S'il y a bien une chose que nous n'avons pas, c'est le temps. »

Il planta Arthur là, avant que le prince se dirige dans la direction opposée pour aller consulter les hommes responsables des enquêtes sur les signes de magie ou ceux qui en sympathisaient.

Pendant ce temps, hors des appartements de Gaius, Merlin y revenait lorsqu'il s'arrêta derrière la porte. Gaius était à l'intérieur, Morgane lui ayant été amenée pour être soignée. Elle y était toujours, le médecin lui parlant.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, Morgane, c'est comment le feu a-t-il pu prendre.

- Tout s'est passé si vite. » La voix de Morgane tremblait, alors que Merlin regardait à travers un trou dans la porte. « J'étais terrifiée.

- Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. »

Gaius avait mis sa main sur son dos, alors qu'elle était assise enveloppée dans une couverture et se balançait doucement.

« Vous êtes le seul à qui j'ai parlé de mes rêves. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, Gaius.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Son ton était sympathique, celui qu'il utilisait habituellement pour rassurer un patient hystérique. Mais ni lui ni Merlin qui écoutait de façon indiscrète ne s'attendaient à entendre ce qu'elle dit ensuite.

« En fait, c'est moi… J'ai mis le feu à ma chambre. Je l'ai allumé. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

« Comment cela, auriez-vous fait tomber une bougie ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, ça n'est pas ce qui s'est passé… J'ai fait partir le feu. J'ai regardé la flamme et elle a commencé à grandir. »

Le médecin fronçait toujours les sourcils.

« C'est peut-être le fait d'un courant d'air. »

Elle secoua la tête, sa voix un peu plus qu'un murmure effrayé.

« Non, c'était moi. C'était la magie. »

Gaius se redressa, semblant réfléchir avant se mettre à sa portée.

« Mon enfant.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant ! »

Elle essayait de le repousser, objectant contre son scepticisme bien visible, mais il persista d'une voix calme.

« Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière était un accident, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Je vais vous préparer une potion, et croyez-moi, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. Je vous le promets. Faites-moi confiance. »

L'expression de Morgane niait toujours ses mots, refusant de croire ce qu'elle savait ne pas être vrai. Mais que pouvait-elle dire de plus, lorsque le vieil homme semblait déterminé à ne pas la croire.

Merlin se retira dans un autre couloir, et attendit qu'elle parte avec son nouveau remède en main, avant de revenir avec désinvolture et d'entrer dans les appartements du médecin comme si rien de grave n'était arrivé

Il mangeait juste son repas de midi, pendant que Gaius travaillait, avant de fixer son mentor et de commenter nonchalamment.

« J'étais dans les appartements de Morgane, tout à l'heure.

- Hmm ?

- La fenêtre s'est brisée et elle est tombée dans la cour.

- Hmm. »

Merlin savait qu'il était ignoré.

« C'est étrange. Si la foudre, comme le dit Arthur, avait atteint cette fenêtre, le verre se serait répandu à l'intérieur de la chambre. » Gaius continua de l'ignorer, et Merlin fronça les sourcils. « C'était de la magie, et vous le savez très bien… Le drame, c'est qu'elle le sait aussi. »

Le médecin finit par réagir, son ton désapprobateur.

« Morgane n'est sûre de rien. »

Merlin le fixa, incrédule.

« Ce qui est encore pire. Elle ignore ce qu'il se _passe _et en souffre terriblement. »

Gaius se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Que puis-je y faire ?

- Dites-lui tout. » Merlin se leva de son siège, s'approchant de son mentor. « Dites-lui qu'elle ne risque rien. Dites-lui qu'elle ne doit pas avoir peur de ses pouvoirs. »

Gaius resta silencieux, puis se détourna.

« … Je ne peux pas. »

Merlin le regarda reprendre son travail, attendant plusieurs secondes avant de parler.

« Peut-être que je pourrais lui parler. »

La réponse à cela fut immédiate et sévère.

« Non, Merlin, c'est hors de question.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je sais ce qu'elle traverse. »

Gaius marcha jusqu'à lui, pointant un doigt sur son pupille en avertissement.

« Tu ne dois jamais révéler ton secret. A _qui que ce soit._

- Si ce n'est pas moi, alors quelqu'un d'autre !

- Qui ? Dans ce royaume, la magie est hors-la-loi, aurais-tu oublié cela ? »

Merlin refusait d'être dissuadé.

« Il y en a qui la pratiquent encore. Vous m'avez dit que les druides aidaient ceux dans cette situation. »

La voix s'évanouit de la voix de Gaius, au lieu de ça elle devint solennelle.

« Uther a fait vœu de les détruire. Les druides ne peuvent pas lui venir en aide. Ce serait du suicide. »

Merlin ne regarda pas son mentor, déçu en lui-même.

« Qui le peut dans ce cas ?

- Je l'aiderai, comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Le jeune magicien ne fit que le fixer, une fois encore incrédule alors qu'il faisait un pas vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors il vous faut être _honn__ê__te _avec elle. »

Le médecin se tourna, criant alors qu'il était de plus en plus en colère à la remise en question constante de son jugement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire mieux que moi ?

- Moi je sais ce qu'elle endure pour l'avoir vécu ! Et je sais exactement ce qu'elle ressent. »

Gaius soupira, secouant la tête.

« Tu ne dois en aucun cas te mêler de ça. Rien de bon ne peut en résulter. Je suis sérieux, Merlin ! Reste en dehors de cela ! »

Le magicien resta où il était un moment encore, puis se tourna et se rua dehors sans finir son repas. Si Gaius était tant décidé à ne pas l'aider, alors il pouvait au moins essayer de lui remonter le moral.

~(-)~


	14. 5) Le Cauchemar Commence - Partie 2

**On souhaite la bienvenue à elisabeth49, qui rejoint l'équipe à l'essai comme nouvelle traductrice.**

**elisabeth49 : Sur ce point, beaucoup de personnes semblent d'accord, et regretter que Gaius au moins n'ait pas parlé de son expérience. En ce qui me concerne je regretterai toujours que ni lui ni Merlin n'ait parlé, et que Morgane se soit tournée du côté obscur.**

**titesouris : C'est un point de vue intéressant, l'idée que Merlin aurait perdu Morgane de toute façon. Sans rester dans l'ombre de Merlin ou d'Arthur, je pense qu'elle aurait pu être un atout formidable pour eux, notamment pour aider à convaincre son frère que la magie n'est pas maléfique !**

**Colinou : On est deux, c'est aussi l'épisode que j'ai tendance à oublier quand je me fais la liste dans ma tête ! Et oui, Gaius aurait dû lui parler...  
**

**LPC : Je suis contente que tu t'intéresses tellement aux développements de l'auteur ! lol Et quand une question me paraît intéressante, je la transmets toujours !**

**Abeille/Guest : Décidément tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que c'est le "turning point" de Morgane, cet épisode !**

**vinie65 : Pauvre Gaius aucune de vous n'est tendre avec lui !**

**DAM : Et maintenant on le menace de violence physique ! Ayez pitié d'un vieux monsieur ! lol Moi aussi le Arwen me fait fondre ; et pour ce qui est d'Arthur... Je pense que c'est simplement qu'à cette époque on s'attendait à ce que les filles soient traitées différemment des hommes.  
**

~(-)~

Chapitre 14: Le cauchemar commence ~Partie 2~

Voulant toujours grogner dans sa barbe au refus de son mentor, même une heure après leur dispute, Merlin soupira pour lui-même alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers pour atteindre la jonction où les marches jusqu'aux appartements de Morgane se trouvait. Il avait été jusqu'à l'un des champs en dehors du château, revenant avec un gros bouquet de fleurs sauvages. C'était un pauvre substitut pour lui donner le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle saurait qu'on pensait à elle, et peut-être que ça l'aiderait à ne pas se sentir si seule et effrayée.

Il atteignit le haut des escaliers, traversant la pièce jusqu'aux escaliers plus petits seulement pour s'arrêter brusquement et fourrer les fleurs dans le derrière de sa ceinture. La raison ? Arthur.

Le prince l'aperçut, se dirigeant vers lui.

« Ah, Merlin. J'aimerais que tu… » Il remarqua les mains de son serviteur cachées derrière son dos, et fronça les sourcils. « Dis-moi ce que tu caches. »

Merlin semblait innocent, haussant les épaules et montrant ses mains.

« Rien, regardez. »

Arthur se précipita vers lui, voulant atteindre son dos, seulement Merlin se tourna pour l'éviter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Merlin souriait maintenant.

« Rien, je vous assure, je ne vous mentirai jamais, Arthur. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, rendant clair le fait qu'il taquinait le prince. « J'ai trop de respect à votre égard pour cela. » Arthur lui donna un long regard, peut-être pas si impressionné par le fait qu'il jouait visiblement avec lui. « Vous vouliez que je fasse quelque chose ? »

Le prince le fixait toujours, répondant à la plaisanterie évidente par une corvée ennuyeuse.

« Ma cotte de mailles doit être nettoyée. »

Le sourire du serviteur s'atténua un peu, avant qu'il le remette bien en place. Génial, maintenant il devrait passer le restant de la matinée les coudes plongés dans un tonneau de sable. A polir des taches minuscules de rouille si petites qu'il devrait emprunter la magnifique loupe de Gaius pour les voir.

« Oh, d'accord, je vais le faire tout de suite. »

Le prince lui donna un autre long regard, chacun semblant attendre que l'autre bouge, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se dirige vers les escaliers que Merlin venait juste de monter. Et le serviteur, le croyant parti, attrapa les fleurs et filant vers les autres escaliers, inconscient qu'Arthur s'était arrêté pour le regarder et avait vu le bouquet compromettant et secouait la tête.

Merlin monta les escaliers, frappant sur la porte dans le petit couloir qui y menait.

Gwen l'ouvrit, souriant quand elle le vit avec les fleurs.

« Merlin. »

Il regarda au-delà d'elle, à l'endroit où Morgane dormait, agitée, dans son lit. La pupille du roi était revenue dans ses appartements et avait bu sa nouvelle potion de sommeil, cherchant un échappatoire dans le sommeil même si on était en plein milieu de la journée.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Gwen la regarda elle aussi, inquiète.

« Je ne l'ai encore jamais vue dans cet état. J'ai peur de la laisser toute seule.

- Si je peux être utile, n'hésite pas. »

Gwen sourit pour le remercier, un léger gémissement de Morgane attirant leur attention. Il semblait qu'elle commençait à se réveiller.

« Je vais retourner auprès d'elle. » Elle accepta les fleurs de Merlin. « Je lui dirai qui a apporté ces fleurs. »

Elle ferma la porte alors que Merlin partait, amenant les fleurs jusqu'à la table où un vase vide se trouvait. Elle avait planifié d'aller chercher des fleurs elle-même, mais il lui avait épargné le voyage. Et celles-ci apporteraient autant de réconfort.

Morgane ouvrit les yeux pendant que Gwen disposait les fleurs, s'asseyant doucement et regardant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu as été chercher des fleurs ? »

Gwen se tourna, souriant.

« En fait, elles viennent de Merlin. Il est passé avec il y a quelques minutes. Il voulait savoir comment vous alliez. Vous savez, Merlin. Il s'inquiète pour tout le monde. »

Morgana sourit faiblement, touchée par le geste. Merlin avait vraiment bon cœur.

« C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Assure-toi de lui dire que je le remercie lorsque tu le verras la prochaine fois. »

Elle se glissa hors du lit, marchant à pas feutrés pour inspecter les fleurs. Etant des fleurs sauvages il n'y avait aucun travail d'art comme les fleurs cultivées fantaisistes, mais aller les cueillir au lieu d'être simplement allé au marché et les avoir acheté prenait beaucoup plus de temps. Et le temps libre était généralement quelque chose que les serviteurs avaient peu à moins d'avoir de la chance concernant l'identité de leur maître.

Gwen regarda Morgane poser une main sur les fleurs, baissant la tête en requête.

« Voudriez-vous que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose à manger ?

- Oui, merci. »

Gwen sortit, rapide, laissant Morgane seule, mais pas pour longtemps. Il lui faudrait seulement dix minutes pour aller chercher la nourriture si elle était rapide. Pour le reste de la journée, les yeux de Morgane se posèrent sur les fleurs à chaque fois qu'elle sentait une pique de peur dans son cœur. La visite d'Uther au milieu de l'après-midi l'avait plus effrayée que rassurée, même la visite d'Arthur la mit sur les nerfs. Mais Merlin avait été ami avec un sorcier, dans son village natal. Savoir cela faisait de son cadeau la chose qui la réconfortait plus que la présence de Gwen.

Lorsque la nuit vint enfin, Morgane insista pour renvoyer Gwen chez elle en dépit des protestations de la servante qui voulait rester. Gwen semblait épuisée, n'ayant pas été chez elle depuis la veille avant le feu. Si elle restait dans le château, elle savait que Gwen n'aurait que très peu de sommeil.

Gwen capitula, sortant et prenant la bougie avec elle lorsque sa maîtresse le lui demanda d'une voix tremblante. Avec la chambre maintenant sombre, Morgane se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Mais elle ne put pas les garder longtemps, pas avec une autre tempête faisant rage au-dessus d'elle. Elle les ouvrit, emplie de crainte, tremblante sous ses couvertures. Moins de dix minutes après que la servante soit partie, un coup de tonnerre massif secoua l'air, faisant se redresser en sursaut Morgane avec ses yeux qui cherchaient le réconfort du vase de fleurs.

Sauf qu'au moment où elle les regarda, elle sentit le même déferlement de pouvoir terrifiant que la nuit dernière. Ses yeux brillèrent d'or et le vase explosa en mille morceaux.

Elle sortit du lit, gémissant de terreur alors qu'elle attrapait sa robe de chambre et la jetait par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle se rua hors de sa chambre, se dirigeant droit vers les appartements du Médecin de la Cour. Gaius devait lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Il le _devait_!

Merlin éteignait les bougies dans la chambre principale lorsqu'elle y entra brusquement, sa voix toujours secouée.

« Gaius est là ? »

Merlin la regarda, surpris, secouant la tête.

« Non, il s'est absenté, mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Je dois lui parler, dis-moi où il est. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, l'expression désespérée, mais Merlin savait que la réponse ne l'aiderait pas.

« Il est allé voir le roi. » Morgane sursauta à la mention d'Uther, et Merlin sut que sa magie s'était manifestée de nouveau. « Que se passe-t-il ? Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Morgane. Vous le savez. »

Morgana hésita, partagée avant que le besoin de parler à quelqu'un l'emporte. Gaius était peut-être celui qui était le plus à même de lui donner des réponses, mais Merlin était plus probablement celui qui la soutenait.

« J'ai peur, Merlin. Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis perdue. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il m'arrive. Par pitié. »

Ce fut au tour de Merlin d'hésiter. Il voulait tant lui dire, tout lui dire, mais les avertissements de Gaius bloquèrent les mots dans sa gorge.

« Gaius ne va pas tarder, il pourra vous venir en aide. »

Elle secoua la tête, véhémente.

« Il n'en fera rien ! Je ne veux plus de potion, elles ne me font aucun bien… C'est la magie, Merlin. »

Merlin réagit, surpris. Il savait qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais pas à ce point. En lui disant cela c'était comme si elle mettait sa vie entre ses mains.

« Quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis ton amie, alors je ne saurais te mentir. Tu le sais. »

Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, tiraillé entre ce que sa tête lui disait qu'il devrait faire et ce que son cœur voulait.

« Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu me crois alors ? » Elle le regarda en suppliant, ses yeux plaidant. « Tu crois que c'est la magie toi aussi. Je t'en prie, Merlin, il faut que quelqu'un me le dise et je cesserai une fois pour toutes de penser que j'imagine cela. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la tête l'emporte sur le cœur en dépit de la culpabilité que ça lui causait.

« … Je voudrais sincèrement pouvoir le dire. » Elle le fixa, blessée, et commença à reculer, avant de se tourner et de commencer à s'enfuir de la chambre. « Morgane. Morgane !

- _Laisse-moi tranquille__!_ »

Il n'hésita qu'un instant, avant de lui courir après et de la stopper à la porte en lui attrapant le bras. Sa voix était calme.

« Je ne sais réellement _pas _quoi dire, Morgane. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous crois pas, c'est que je n'en sais pas assez pour être capable de vous donner les réponses dont vous avez besoin. La seule expérience que j'ai dans cette matière, c'est… c'est Will. Et il n'y connaissait presque rien en magie, jusque quelques tours qu'il avait découvert. Et en ce moment, c'est possible que quelqu'un vous joue un tour, essayant de vous utiliser pour atteindre Uther. C'est mieux de ne pas sauter sur les conclusions. »

Morgane prit une inspiration tremblante, et elle le regarda, toujours blessée mais comprenant aussi. En dépit du fait qu'elle se sentait tellement sûr que c'était vraiment la magie, il marquait un point.

« Merci. Je réfléchirai à ce que tu as dit… Bonne nuit, Merlin. »

Elle partit, Merlin la regardant sortir. Mais même avec ce réconfort limité, son désir de l'aider se battait contre cette décision en lui-même. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie, se frayant un chemin à travers le château jusqu'aux niveaux inférieurs. Allant voir le dragon, cherchant des réponses comme elle l'avait fait en venant voir Gaius. S'il ne pouvait pas lui donner de réponses, alors peut-être que les druides le pourraient.

Mais tout comme il ne lui avait pas fourni de réponses, le dragon refusa de lui répondre. Refusant avec un présage de malheur s'il suivait ce chemin, un avertissement qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Morgane. Mais alors que le dragon avait eu raison avec certains avertissements dans le passé, Merlin ne pouvait pas ignorer sa morale en toute conscience. Il avait fait un choix avec Mordred, le choix de faire face à n'importe quelles conséquences de l'avoir sauvé. Il faisait confiance au cœur de Morgane, sa valeur bien arrêtée de chaque vie, et il lui devait la même chose.

~(-)~

La matinée suivante Merlin s'installa innocemment dans les appartements d'Arthur, ayant étalé l'armure du prince sur la table pour travailler ici plutôt que dans un endroit où il pouvait tricher et la nettoyer avec la magie. La raison était qu'il savait qu'Arthur devrait venir ici pour enfiler sa cotte de mailles fraîchement polie avant de sortir pour arrêter ceux qui étaient suspectés de fréquenter des pratiquants de la magie.

C'était un pari sûr, qui paya lorsque le prince finit par entrer avec Sire Léon et une liste de noms. Ce fut simple de garder Arthur occupé, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un regard doré ouvre la liste sans que l'un d'entre eux soit trop proche d'elle, et qu'il la lise rapidement, même si ça voulait dire faire avec les taquineries du prince. Apparemment Arthur l'avait vu avec les fleurs après tout.

Il vit le nom d'une femme dans la ville basse, endura les taquineries jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur parte. Et aussitôt qu'il fut parti Merlin nettoya l'armure avec un sort rapide et fila en ville. Il aurait un peu de temps avant le début des arrestations, puisque le prince devait aller aider les gardes qui l'aideraient à le faire.

Merlin ralentit le pas une fois qu'il fut en ville, essayant de sembler normal. Lorsqu'il atteignit la maison en question, il se dirigea vers la porte. A ce moment il pouvait déjà entendre les cris des premières personnes arrêtées, faisant battre son cœur dans ses oreilles. Gaius lui donnerait sûrement une liste des plus horribles corvées possibles s'il découvrait qu'il avait risqué sa vie comme ça, mais encore une fois c'était la tête contre le cœur. Et lorsqu'on en venait à ça, en ce moment le cœur gagnait toujours.

La porte était verrouillée, les cris se rapprochant, et perdre son temps en étant poli alors qu'elle pourrait ne pas ouvrir la porte si il frappait, il l'ouvrit avec un sort prudemment murmuré. Il était à l'intérieur depuis à peine quinze secondes avant de sentir la pointe d'une épée pressée contre son dos.

« Bouge, et je te tue. »

Il se tendit.

« Foriden.

- Qui es-tu ? »

Il tourna un peu la tête, bien que pas assez pour qu'elle se sente menacée.

« Il va falloir vous passer d'explications. Il faut sortir d'ici. Les hommes du roi sont après vous. »

Il y eut un coup sur la porte, surprenant la femme blonde. Tous deux la regardèrent alors qu'elle baissait son arme, et avec un hochement de tête hésitant ils s'échappèrent par la porte arrière.

Espionnant prudemment d'une allée plus bas dans la rue, alors que sa porte d'entrée était défoncée par les gardes, elle questionna Merlin, sur la défensive.

« Ils venaient pour moi, comment le savais-tu ?

- Je suis le serviteur d'Arthur. »

Elle le regarda, toujours sur la défensive mais reconnaissante.

« Tu as pris un risque. Je t'en sais gré. »

Merlin regarda au-delà du coin, capable de voir plus de gens être emmenés.

« Je ne peux hélas secourir la plupart d'entre eux. »

Foriden commença à s'en aller, tendue.

« Viens, partons d'ici.

- Non, attendez, j'ai besoin de votre aide. » Merlin l'arrêta, sérieux. « Dites-moi comment voir les druides. »

Elle redevint immédiatement sur la défensive.

« Je ne sais rien à leur propos. »

Merlin grimaça, désignant la rue principale.

« Inutile de me mentir. Je vous en prie, sans moi on vous aurait arrêtée. » Elle hésita. « Je ne suis pas un espion d'Uther, mais un ami des druides. J'ai besoin de leur aide. Les druides me connaissent ; Nellan du clan Oristalla peut s'en porter garant. Je le contacterais bien, mais je ne sais pas où il est. »

Cela sembla la convaincre, et elle opina.

« Bien. Aide-moi à sortir d'ici, et je te dirai ce que je sais. »

Merlin n'eut pas besoin de se le dire deux fois, la guidant dans les tunnels sous la ville et dehors à nouveau aussi proche que possible des portes principales. Les gardes ici étaient en état d'alerte, mais la distraction de Merlin portant un sac de toile et leur faisant signe joyeusement les empêcha de voir Foriden parmi le reste du peuple sortant.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête pour lui, l'un d'entre eux gloussant même et secouant la tête. Il y avait des fois où être réputé pour être un idiot était un avantage majeur.

Tous deux sortirent de la cité, se dirigeant vers la sécurité des bois où Foriden se relaxa enfin.

Elle regarda Merlin, moyennement impressionnée.

« Bien joué. Merci. » Elle inclina la tête. « Et je dois dire que je suis surprise. Le serviteur du prince, fréquentant les druides. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Ce sont des gens bons et ils ne blesseraient jamais personne. Ils ne méritent pas d'être persécutés. »

Elle renifla.

« Pardonne-moi mon scepticisme, mais tu as juste eu de la chance de connaître un nom. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils te connaissaient autrement. Le clan avec lequel je suis en contact, ils échangent régulièrement avec le clan Oristalla donc j'ai entendu parler de Nellan. Tu dois être hautement placé si le frère du chef de ce clan peut se porter garant de toi. »

Merlin se tendit, devenant évasif.

« … On peut dire cela. »

Foriden sourit, soupirant.

« Je peux voir que je te mets mal à l'aise. Je ne poserai pas de questions. Bien que ce soit rassurant de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un comme toi si proche du prince. Peut-être que tu pourras le pousser à réaliser un jour, contrairement à son père. » Elle pointa l'est. « Le clan que je connais vis au sud de la forêt d'Ascetir, où le pont d'Ascetir crée le sommet de vallées qui rend l'endroit si traître. Il y a une petite rivière qui sort de la forêt à cet endroit, et ça marque l'entrée dans la vallée où ils peuvent être trouvés. Suis cette vallée jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une paire de pierres, et attends ici. Ils viendront à toi. »

Merlin opina, soulagé.

« Merci. Vous avez été d'une grande aide.

- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire en retour de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de tête avant de se précipiter dans la forêt, laissant Merlin collecter des herbes pour se couvrir d'être sorti et d'être revenu seul.

Il le fit, ramassant les choses qu'il savait qu'il aurait été envoyé bientôt pour les collecter de toute façon. Gaius fut ainsi agréablement surpris avec lui, allant jusqu'à le complimenter de sa prévoyance.

Merlin se sentait coupable à cause de cela avec un nœud dans l'estomac…

Cependant, il ne laissa pas cela le dissuader, alors qu'il attendait que Gaius sorte avant de prendre une des fioles de potion de sommeil habituelle pour Morgane de l'étagère où quelques-unes étaient à sa portée. Avec les arrestations d'aujourd'hui, Uther avait maintenant placé des gardes près de ses appartements en cas de représailles. Ils n'accordèrent qu'un léger regard à Merlin une fois qu'il leur eut montré la fiole, puisqu'il les amenait régulièrement sur ordre de Gaius, et il arriva jusqu'à sa porte sans problème.

Il frappa, Morgane seule, ayant renvoyé Gwen à la maison comme elle l'avait fait la nuit dernière. Elle avait également sauvé les fleurs après être revenue des appartements de Gaius, en dépit de sa frustration parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Donc au lieu de les jeter elle avait trouvé un vase en métal où les mettre à la place, disant à Gwen dans la matinée que l'autre vase avait été brisé en étant renversé de la table par accident.

Merlin regarda les fleurs lorsqu'il entra, avant de tendre la fiole à Morgane.

« Gaius m'a demandé de vous apporter cela. »

Morgana, semblant tendue, pâle, et effrayée, secoua la tête.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de potion ce soir. » Elle le regarda. « Merlin, oublie ce que je t'ai dit hier. J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'en ai été bouleversée. »

Il soupira.

« Je sais. Je ne dirais rien de cela à quiconque. »

Morgana continua de le regarder, avant que son contrôle se brise et qu'elle se précipite vers la table pour y mettre la fiole.

« Je suis désolée, c'est Guenièvre qui s'occupe de moi quand je suis dans cet état.

- Cela m'est égal… Je peux peut-être vous aider ? »

Elle se moqua, gardant le dos tourné.

« J'en doute fort. »

Merlin n'hésita qu'un instant de plus, avant de fermer la porte avec un soupir.

« Vous pourriez être surprise. » Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle l'entendit faire cela, se tournant pour lui faire face alors qu'il continuait. « J'ai conscience… J'ai conscience de l'effroi que vous devez éprouver, vous en particulier. »

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

« Pourquoi moi en particulier ? »

Merlin resta là, maladroit.

« Vous êtes la pupille du roi, vous connaissez sa haine de la magie mieux que quiconque. »

Elle commença à le fixer.

« Tu crois que c'est ce qui s'empare de moi ? Les rêves, le feu, tu penses que c'est le _fruit _de la magie ! »

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, s'excusant silencieusement à Will, même si son ami aurait été heureux de savoir qu'il le protégeait toujours de cette manière. Heureux de savoir que son nom permettait à Merlin d'aider quelqu'un.

« Je me souviens à quel point Will était effrayé, même alors que nous vivions dans le royaume de Cenred, en dehors de l'endroit où la magie était bannie. Nous étions suffisamment proches de la frontière de Camelot pour que ça lui reste toujours en tête. Je reconnais les signes, Morgane. Je les ai vus en vous depuis un certain temps. »

La colère commença à teindre son expression.

« Tu suspectais déjà que j'avais des pouvoirs ? _Avant _que cela commence ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu rien dit ?

- Qu'étais-je supposé dire ? » Merlin jura dans sa barbe. « Ecoutez, je n'avais pas de preuves, juste des soupçons. J'aurais pu finir par vous laisser aussi terrifiée que vous l'êtes maintenant, si j'avais eu tort. Je ne pouvais pas vous faire cela, pas à une amie. Je sais que ce genre de peur peut briser quelqu'un de l'intérieur. »

La colère de Morgane s'évanouit et elle détourna les yeux.

« Et maintenant ? Et si tu as raison et que c'est bien de la magie ? Comment suis-je supposé savoir si c'est réel ou si quelqu'un joue simplement avec mon esprit ? »

Merlin s'approcha d'elle, solennel.

« Je ne saurais dire, mais certains le peuvent sans détour. Je pense aux druides, ils viennent en aide aux êtres comme vous. »

L'espoir de Morgane sembla se briser en amertume à cela.

« Aucun d'entre eux n'oserait se montrer à Camelot. »

Il secoua la tête, mais n'hésita certainement pas.

« Non… Mais je sais où ils se trouvent. »

Elle le regarda, surprise.

« Tu sais où je peux les trouver ? »

Il opina, furtif.

« Il y a un groupe qui me connaît et qui m'a aidé dans le passé. Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais avec le nom de l'un d'entre eux pouvant se porter garant de moi, j'ai été capable de trouver l'emplacement d'un autre groupe. S'il vous plaît, gardez cela pour vous. Si jamais Uther découvre que j'ai fréquenté des druides ou leurs alliés, il me fera exécuter. Vous savez qu'il refuse de croire que c'est un peuple pacifique. »

Morgana lui retourna son regard, opinant.

« Je te le promets, je ne le dirai à personne. Tu risques beaucoup en m'aidant ainsi, plus que je le mérite. »

Merlin posa ses mains sur ses épaules, rassurant.

« Ne pensez pas cela. Vous avez bon cœur, et vous valez le risque. Si c'est vraiment de la magie, alors peut-être que vous pourrez aider à changer l'opinion d'Uther à ce propos un jour. Vous devez juste y croire. » Il soupira, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas retarder plus longtemps ou les gardes le questionneraient sur le temps qu'il y passait. « Maintenant écoutez attentivement, et je vais vous dire où vous pouvez les trouver. »

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre une minute plus tard, il n'avait aucune idée du problème que ces mots allaient devenir.

~(-)~

**Je vous conseille, pour finir, d'aller lire la formidable fic d'Abeille, intitulée "le destin est plus puissant qu'on ne le croit" !**


	15. 5) Le Cauchemar Commence - Partie 3

**titesouris : Ah là là, l'épisode où il la tue, encore un qui va faire controverse !**

**DAM : Il est pourtant pas anodin dans le grand ordre des choses ! C'est en partie à cause de ce passage, qu'on a toujours douté de Mordred dans la saison 5, malgré nous !**

**vinie65 : Merlin en fait il a été maudit juste avant la première scène et la série veut pas nous le dire lol**

**Abeille : Oui vive le bouquet de fleurs !**

**elisabeth49 : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, aussi formidabl que soit Morgane en méchante, sa version gentille nous manque !**

**LPC : Comment savoir, au fond, comment on aurait agi à la place de Merlin ? Comme tu dis, l'amour rend aveugle...**

**Colinou : Parce que les gens qui font la VF sont stupides XD**

~(-)~

Chapitre 15: Le cauchemar commence ~Partie 3~

C'est avec un mélange de sens de résolution têtue et de tiraillements dans l'estomac que Merlin entendit les cloches d'alarme sonner le lendemain matin. Il était resté dans les appartements de Gaius après que le médecin se soit précipité dehors à l'appel du roi, et il y était toujours lorsque le vieil homme revint. Et il revint, avec une furie calme mais définie alors qu'il montrait à son pupille la potion de sommeil qui avait été _'__d__é__livr__é__e__' _à Morgane la nuit dernière.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit d'apporter cela à Morgane hier soir. »

Merlin, essayant de ne pas sembler amer, répondit évasivement à cela.

« J'en ai pris l'initiative. J'ai cru vous faire plaisir. »

Gaius n'était pas idiot, alors qu'il tenait fermement son pupille par le bras en réprimande.

« Les cloches sonnent parce qu'Uther est persuadé que dans la nuit, quelqu'un a enlevé Morgane. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter. »

Merlin évita ses yeux, s'occupant de nettoyer les restes du petit déjeuner.

« Elle saura se débrouiller seule.

- Merlin, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Le jeune magicien se tourna, la frustration teintant ses mots.

« Ce que vous avez refusé de faire. Je l'ai aidée, moi. »

Gaius claqua la fiole sur la table, en colère.

« Cela suffit, tu entends ? Il y a des vies en danger, Morgane est l'une d'entre elles. _O__ù __est-elle__?_ »

Le froncement de sourcils de Merlin ne chancela pas, mais sa réponse fut calme.

« Elle est dans la forêt d'Ascetir pour voir les druides.

- Je t'avais pourtant _dit _de rester en dehors de tout cela. »

Gaius lui jeta un regard noir à cela, aussi inquiet que furieux. Mais être réprimandé par lui dans ces circonstances était simplement trop pour Merlin.

La colère du magicien explosa, sa voix montant en volume.

« J'ai dû vous désobéir, _vous _refusiez de reconnaître qu'elle a des pouvoirs magiques.

- Pour d'excellentes raisons ! »

Merlin secoua la tête, commençant à faire les cents pas et son ton devenant calme à nouveau. Gaius ne savait rien, rien du tout.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ignorez ce que l'on ressent. Je n'ai jamais été aussi seul qu'avant mon arrivée ici. »

Le vieil homme bougea vers lui, prévenant.

« Morgane a un tuteur et c'est le roi ! Sa situation est totalement différente de la tienne. »

« Je sais ! » Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je vous ai, et elle est seule ! »

Gaius recula d'un pas, surpris à cela.

« J'ai toujours pris grand soin de Morgane. »

Merlin secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Cela n'a aucun rapport… Tout ce qu'il y a d'utile et de juste dans la magie, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris. J'aurais été perdu sans vous Gaius, comme elle l'est aujourd'hui… C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai aidée. Vous comprenez ? »

Gaius fléchit enfin, bien que ses manières soient graves.

« Oui, je comprends. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que je redoute les conséquences de cet acte. »

Ces mots s'avérèrent presque prophétiques, puisque moins d'une heure après Uther proclamait que tant que Morgane ne reviendrait pas à Camelot… alors toutes les personnes arrêtées pour suspicion de fréquenter la magie seraient exécutés. Aider Morgane était important pour Merlin, mais le faire au prix de presque trente vies n'en valait pas le prix.

Il ne dit rien à Gaius, faisant simplement ses corvées quotidiennes comme d'habitude. Mais lorsque la nuit tomba et que le médecin fut endormi, le jeune magicien se glissa dehors pour rattraper Morgane. Mais avec la cité sous haute garde, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir par les cryptes… et de laisser bêtement une grille en métal visiblement défoncée dans son chemin.

Mais son esprit était trop occupé à s'inquiéter de trouver Morgane pour qu'il pense à ça, alors qu'il se ruait vers l'est dans l'obscurité. Une obscurité dans laquelle à distance une Morgane terrifiée se trouva entourée par des scorpions et piquée, avant d'être secourue par une personne dont elle ne vit pas le visage avant de s'évanouir dans l'inconscience.

A l'aube Merlin atteignit le bord de la forêt d'Ascetir, repérant la rivière qui était le repère et entrant dans les profondeurs obscures sans hésitations. Cette extrémité de la forêt était connue pour être infestée de scorpions autant que les Bois Sombres l'étaient, mais il ne les craignait pas. Les quelques-uns qu'il vit se retirèrent loin de lui, alors qu'il projetait une aura de son pouvoir vers eux. S'il avait été immobile ou blessé, cet avertissement subtil n'aurait pas marché, mais avec sa bonne santé évidente, leur instinct leur disait de ne pas se frotter à quelqu'un qui maîtrisait la magie. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre que c'était comme ça que les druides les gardaient à distance, et c'était si simple qu'il avait presque eu envie de se frapper lui-même lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé.

Mais les voir le rendait également inquiet. S'ils étaient si proches de la rivière, alors ils avaient dû être à cet endroit la nuit dernière. Et si Morgane avait été blessée par eux ?

En grinçant des dents il continua, jusqu'à ce que le manque de sommeil et le mal de jambes finissent par le forcer à s'arrêter et se reposer. Un petit feu de camp, allumé avec la magie et un sourire à pouvoir le faire, le réchauffa alors qu'il s'installait. Il continuerait dans une heure.

~(-)~

Elle voulut presque ne pas se réveiller d'abord, jusqu'à ce que le toucher d'un chiffon doux et frais sur son front la réveille. Morgane remua, ouvrant des yeux troubles seulement pour avoir la vision d'un serpentin de vieux vêtements attachés sur une corde avec beaucoup d'autres. La vue était visible par des trous par un abri basique construit avec du bois. Sa façade extérieure était faite de chiffons usés qui s'agitaient de la manière la plus fantaisiste.

Les rires d'enfants proches la réveillèrent plus, alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme qui la soignait. Mais son sourire ne la rassura pas, alors qu'elle paniquait et s'asseyait brusquement seulement pour haleter de douleur et poser une main sur sa jambe bandée.

L'homme, un druide, plaça gentiment une main sur son bras pour la rassurer, la voix calme alors qu'elle essayait de lutter contre sa prise.

« Calmez-vous, je ne vous ferai aucun mal. » Elle grimaça à nouveau de douleur, son expression s'adoucissant. « Vous vous êtes blessée à la jambe. Essayez de ne pas bouger. »

Son expression ne montrait que de la suspicion, son ton brusque avec une pointe de peur.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un scorpion vous a piquée, et je suis venu vous secourir. Je m'appelle Aglain. » Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui à nouveau. « Du calme, Morgane. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Elle se pétrifia, le fixant.

« Qui vous a dit comment je m'appelais ?

- Moi. »

La voix douce d'un jeune garçon fit intrusion, le jeune ouvrant l'entrée de la tente alors qu'il entrait. Des yeux bleus pâles rencontrèrent les siens, alors que l'enfant druide qu'elle avait hébergé tant de mois auparavant lui souriait.

Morgane le fixa en le reconnaissant, y croyant difficilement.

« Toi… »

Aglain choisit cette opportunité pour s'expliquer, opinant vers le garçon.

« Quand le scorpion vous a attaqué hier soir, Mordred a été capable de sentir votre détresse… avec son esprit. »

Mordred souriait, alors que sa voix sonnait alors dans ses oreilles.

'_Bonjour, Morgane__'_

Elle haleta, regardant Aglain de choc.

« Avez-vous entendu ? » Elle regarda Mordred à nouveau, nerveuse et cherchant des réponses. « De quelle façon fais-tu cela ? »

Ce fut Aglain qui expliqua.

« Nous n'avons pas toujours besoin de mots pour parler les uns aux autres. »

Mordred s'approcha, s'asseyant au bord du lit étroit.

« Je peux prendre soin de vous, comme vous avez fait pour moi. »

Et face de son sourire, la familiarité de le connaître, Morgane commença enfin à se relaxer et à sourire en retour. Comment pouvait-elle être effrayée de ces gens, quand il était avec eux ?

A son campement, après avoir dormi pendant trois heures, Merlin se réveilla en sursaut au son soudain de voix dans sa tête. Sautant sur ses pieds, il regarda aux alentours pour en chercher la source avant que son esprit enregistre enfin qu'il entendait des pensées projetées magiquement et ne devenait pas fou.

Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur elles et essayant de trouver la direction d'où elles venaient, ses yeux se tournant finalement un peu au sud de l'est. Il jeta rapidement de la poussière sur son feu et tapa du pied dessus, attrapant son sac de voyage et l'installant à nouveau. Une fois encore inconscient qu'il avait laissé une autre marque dans le chemin qui était déjà suivi par Arthur, un assortiment de cinquante soldats et chevaliers, et une douzaine de chiens de chasse traquant son odeur.

Mais Merlin n'en savait rien, et n'en avait même pas considéré la possibilité lorsqu'il avait fui la cité. Trop inexpérimenté, trop aveuglé par le savoir que les vies des prisonniers étaient sur la balance, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Et continua de ne pas y penser alors qu'il traçait les sons des druides se parlant l'un l'autre avec la magie, et les suivait.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le camp, il savait depuis longtemps que Morgane y était. Il y avait une tension parmi quelques druides présents, qu'il remarqua rapidement de là où il observait dans sa cachette. Il envisagea de se faufiler dans le camp, mais refusa. Il ne gagnerait aucune confiance en se mouvant dans les ombres comme un criminel.

Il sortit en vue et s'approcha du camp, s'arrêtant au bord de celui-ci et faisant un signe de tête à l'homme le plus proche plutôt perplexe. Il parla ensuite silencieusement de la manière la plus simple et la plus claire pour lui assurer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

'_Je sais que Dame Morgane est ici. Je dois lui parler, __à __cause d__'__une urgence grave.__' _Il s'approcha, s'arrêtant juste devant l'homme et parlant normalement. « Il y a beaucoup de vies innocentes en jeu. »

Le druide le fixa pendant un moment, perplexe par la manière de parler de cet étranger, avant d'opiner et de désigner le camp.

« Notre chef, Aglain, lui a montré les alentours et lui a expliqué les choses. Elle a un don assez rare. »

Merlin le regarda.

« Je sais. Je vous l'ai envoyé puisque c'est trop dangereux de lui parler de moi… On lui a dit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques ? » Un hochement de tête, et Merlin soupira. « Eh bien au moins elle est libérée de l'incertitude maintenant, même si elle ne peut pas rester ici. Le roi de Camelot pense qu'elle a été kidnappée, et ne reculera devant rien pour la retrouver. Maintenant, menez-moi à elle. »

Il y eut une pointe de pouvoir à ces derniers mots, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait consciemment ou inconsciemment avant. Mais il n'avait jamais ordonné à quelqu'un de la communauté magique de faire quelque chose avant, et était trop distrait pour même considérer pourquoi il l'avait fait instinctivement. C'était un écho distant d'un futur rôle qu'il tiendrait un jour, avec autant d'influence qu'il tiendrait sa magie.

Mais pendant que Merlin en était inconscient, l'homme druide ne l'était pas. Il s'était légèrement raidit au frisson de présence que ça envoyait en lui, avant d'opiner et de bouger vivement.

« Par ici. »

Les gens du petit campement regardèrent Merlin avec curiosité. Il leur était inconnu, mais la manière dont il se comportait confortablement en leur présence sembla les mettre à l'aise. L'homme le guida jusqu'à la tente où Morgane était, avant de partir pour reprendre la quelconque tâche qu'il faisait.

Merlin posa une main sur le rabat de la tente et inspira profondément, avant de baisser la tête et d'entrer dans la tente.

Morgana sursauta quand elle le vit, le fixant.

« Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Il grimaça, l'expression sombre.

« Je suis là pour vous ramener à Camelot. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, commençant à secouer la tête.

« Alors j'ai peur que tu ne sois venu en vain… Jamais je ne repartirai.

Le ton de Merlin devint urgent.

« Il le faut.

- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui disais que je devais voir les druides. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, la peur pour les vies des prisonniers visible dans son expression.

« J'ignorais quelles en seraient les répercussions. Le roi croit qu'on vous a enlevée, Morgane. Il fera tout pour vous retrouver, il a arrêté des dizaines de personne, il va les exécuter. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que vous ne serez pas revenue dans la cité. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de choc, et elle déglutit nerveusement.

« Si je reviens avec toi, je subirai le même sort. »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Uther ne saura rien de cette aventure, je n'en parlerai en aucun cas. »

Morgana sembla être en guerre contre elle-même, tiraillée entre sa conscience et sa peur… La peur l'emporta.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne retournerai pas à Camelot. » Elle leva la tête, le regardant, suppliante. « J'ai trouvé les miens. Ils sont comme moi. J'avoue que je me sens moins seule ici. Tu comprends ? »

Merlin opina.

« Mieux que quiconque. »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le son de voix s'élevant en cris dehors, précédant juste Aglain qui fit irruption par l'entrée.

« Morgane, nous devons fuir. » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Merlin, fronçant les sourcils. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Morgana fit un geste vers lui, protective.

« C'est un ami, ne craignez rien. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Aglain les regarda tous deux sombrement.

« Arthur et ses hommes ne sont pas loin… Votre _ami _les a conduit jusqu'à nous. »

Merlin sentit comme un trou s'ouvrir en lui, alors qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds pour sortir de la tente aux côtés d'Aglain et de Morgane. Des pleurs commençaient à monter maintenant, se mêlant aux cris des forces d'hommes de Camelot chargeant. Ils venaient du côté le plus loin du camp, et de la manière dont ils se ruèrent sur les druides qu'ils atteignaient il était clair qu'Uther avait donné l'ordre le plus brutal… Pas de prisonniers.

Dans le chaos suivant Merlin croisa Mordred, tous deux se fixant un instant avant que le garçon parle dans sa tête.

'… _Bonjour, Emrys__'_

Merlin resta pétrifié à la vue, avant de désigner l'endroit où Aglain aidait Morgane à s'échapper du camp.

« Va avec eux ! Je vais essayer de faire gagner du temps aux gens. »

Mordred se tourna et courut comme indiqué, pendant que Merlin prenait un instant pour se jeter à couvert et avec un regard doré faisait tomber tout une partie des hommes d'Arthur. Les laissant étalés dans un enchevêtrement de branches et d'armure, il suivit alors les traces de Mordred juste quand une voix familière criait qu'ils avaient aperçu Morgane.

Merlin jura dans sa barbe, gardant la tête baissée et priant qu'Arthur ne le voie pas. Il la rattrapa rapidement, dépassant le trio pour guider le chemin seulement pour s'arrêter quand elle trébucha.

Morgane agrippa sa jambe, se mordant la lèvre de douleur.

« Ma jambe, j'ai trop mal. »

Merlin regarda la ravine dans laquelle ils étaient, dans la direction d'où ils venaient. D'après le son des chiens aboyant, Arthur gagnait du terrain sur eux horriblement rapidement.

« Continuez votre route. Je vais essayer de créer une diversion. »

Morgane le fixa, craignant pour lui.

« Non, Merlin, je te l'interdis ! »

Il la remit sur ses pieds et les poussa, elle et Aglain, à bouger, secouant la tête.

« C'est ma faute s'ils sont là ! Allez-y ! Allez ! »

Elle continua à le fixer alors qu'Aglain la tirait.

« Je saurai m'en souvenir. »

Ils disparurent dans le virage de la ravine, Merlin attendant seulement aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour être sûr qu'elle ne verrait et n'entendrait rien. Il fit alors face à la ravine, les mots de l'Ancien Langage passant ses lèvres avec urgence.

« _Bene laeg gesweorc__…_ »

De la brume se forma derrière lui, s'approchant au geste de sa main et couvrant la ravine d'un nuage tel que l'extrémité d'une main serait à peine visible devant votre visage. Il dépassa Arthur et ses hommes, dedans et hors des bois autour du camp. Masquant tout dans une couverture de blanc qui permettrait avec un peu de chance à la plupart des druides de se mettre en sureté.

A peine une minute plus tard Arthur et ses hommes tâtonnaient pour trouver leur chemin là où Merlin avait été, le magicien attendant juste quelques instants de plus avant de délibérément sortir de sa cachette, confiant qu'il serait impossible à reconnaître dans le brouillard. La vue d'un visage s'enfuyant du haut de la ravine mit instantanément le prince à sa poursuite, mais une descente rapide dans un trou en-dessous de rochers et Merlin put simplement regarder le prince sauter au-dessus de lui et disparaître dans les bois.

Il se leva et se rua à nouveau vers la ravine, y réentrant pour continuer après Morgane. Mais ses efforts se révélèrent infructueux, lorsqu'il arriva et vit Mordred envoyer plusieurs hommes voler de lui-même avant de fuir dans la forêt. Par les cris qu'il pouvait entendre, Morgane avait été rattrapée par des hommes d'Arthur.

Où était Aglain ? il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais le brouillard se diffusait partout, rendant impossible de voir quelque chose à distante. Les sons des hommes de Camelot s'éloignaient, alors qu'ils se regroupaient maintenant que la cible principale de leurs efforts avait été trouvée. Mais Merlin ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé Aglain. Il le devait au druide.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, il le trouva avec une flèche plantée dans son dos. Pour un observateur rapide il semblait mort, mais pour un magicien qui pouvait sentir la vie il était faible mais pouvait toujours être sauvé s'il recevait de l'aide rapidement.

Merlin passa un des bras de l'homme sur ses épaules, le redressant avec aussi peu de soubresauts qu'il le pouvait. Il titubait à travers la forêt sous le poids du druide lorsque le son de sabots galopant le fit s'arrêter.

Trois chevaux sortirent du brouillard et l'entourèrent, leurs cavaliers portant des capes tachetées de marron et de vert qui leur permettraient de s'évanouir sur le sol si besoin était. Seul un aperçu de couleur les marquait ; un petit soleil levant cousu juste à côté du fermoir.

Un des cavaliers descendit, sa cape s'agitant pour révéler qu'il portait l'armure d'un chevalier. Merlin aurait pu le jeter loin avec ses pouvoirs, si l'un de ceux qui étaient toujours à cheval n'avait pas parlé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Les Chevaliers d'Aering sont des amis des druides. Nous avons entendu le combat et sommes venu aussi vite que possible. La plupart des gens du camp ont réussi à s'échapper entre nos mains grâce à toute cette brume. »

Merlin regarda celui qui parlait, un peu de sa prudence s'en allant. Aering… Aube… Pour un groupe de chevaliers nommés dans l'Ancien Langage, ça avait du sens s'ils étaient des partisans de la magie.

« Cet homme est leur chef. Il est blessé. Je pense que je peux le sauver mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Le chevalier au sol prit l'autre bras d'Aglain, alors que celui qui avait parlé opinait et mettait son cheval en mouvement.

« Par ici. Les druides se sont rassemblés dans une clairière non loin d'ici. Le prince Arthur et ses hommes sont repartis. Ils se sont stoppés pas très loin pour soigner la Dame Morgane, mais ils ne sont pas assez proches pour être une menace. »

Les paroles quant à la proximité de la clairière furent exactes, bien que l'accueil que Merlin obtint fût loin d'être accueillant. Alors que les druides ne tenaient pas rancune, ce qui venait d'arriver était encore suffisamment frais dans leurs esprits pour que les regards accusateurs des enfants déconcertés et des jeunes adultes suivent le mouvement des plus vieux.

L'enlèvement de la flèche fut ce qui réveilla enfin Aglain. Elle avait miraculeusement manqué toute chose vitale, et le coup qu'il avait pris à la tête lorsqu'il était tombé après s'être fait tirer dessus lui avait en fait sauvé la vie. S'il avait encore été conscient lorsque les chevaliers avaient vérifiés, ils l'auraient transpercé pour faire bonne mesure.

Sa respiration était agonisante, en dépit de la pression de la main de Merlin alors qu'il s'assurait que cette respiration n'était pas aspirée par la blessure. Il avait appris de Gaius que si ça arrivait, les poumons d'une personne pouvaient se boucher et elle suffoquait.

« M-Morgane ? »

Le chef des Chevaliers d'Aering s'agenouilla à côté de lui, parlant à travers son viseur qui, comme le reste des chevaliers, était gardé fermement fermé.

« Les forces de Camelot l'ont, mais elles ont cessé leur attaque contre vous au moment où elle a été trouvée. Puisqu'elle est la pupille du roi, je doute fortement qu'elle soit en danger. Même ainsi, vous êtes chanceux que l'un d'entre vous ait eu l'idée de conjurer cette brume. C'est grâce à ça que tant d'entre vous se sont échappés. »

Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les survivants, avant que l'un d'entre eux parle.

« Aucun de _nous _ne l'a conjuré.

- Je l'ai fait. » Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour fixer Merlin, qui baissa la tête de honte. « C'est ma négligence qui les a guidés ici. Je devais faire quelque chose. C'est ma faute si c'est arrivé. » Il tourna son regard vers sa main en sang qui tenait toujours la blessure de la flèche fermée, et fronça les sourcils de concentration. « _Ic gebreade._ »

La lueur dorée de ses yeux surprit la plupart des spectateurs, puisque ça le marquait comme ayant un pouvoir considérable. Mais en dépit de cette force, il grimaça tout de même lorsqu'il ôta sa main pour découvrir qu'il avait à peine réussi à fermer la blessure. L'air ne serait plus capable de passer à travers, mais elle aurait toujours besoin de soins et prendrait du temps pour guérir.

L'une des femmes druides, leur guérisseuse, s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Souriant en remerciements alors même qu'elle mettait Merlin sur ses pieds et l'éloignait. Les chevaliers s'étaient aussi éloignés à distance maintenant, pour soigner le reste des blessés.

« Tu en as fait assez. Nous allons le prendre en charge à partir de maintenant. »

Merlin baissa la tête à nouveau, incapable de regarder ces gens alors qu'il soupirait.

« Je suis tellement désolé. C'est juste… On dirait que peu importe ce que je fais, je finis toujours par blesser les gens quand tout ce que j'essaye de faire c'est aider. Je suis tellement un échec à vos attentes. »

La guérisseuse le regarda, perplexe.

« Attentes ? »

Merlin regarda les chevaliers proches, parlant avec son esprit même s'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'entendre.

'_Je suis Emrys, du moins c__'__est ce que le Grand Dragon me dit. Je cause tellement de probl__è__mes que j__'__ai du mal __à __voir comment je peux l__'ê__tre.__'_

Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfait parti ces druides qui pouvaient l'entendre, avant qu'Aglain parle de là où il avait été assis par l'un des autres présents.

« Même un chêne puissant doit commencer comme une graine. Tu gagneras de l'expérience avec le temps, et je sais que tu apprendras de tes erreurs d'aujourd'hui. » Il pencha la tête pour désigner les chevaliers. « Et si tu ne souhaites pas que ton prince, le Roi Présent et à Venir, se demande pourquoi tu n'es pas à Camelot, je te suggère de partir. Demande-leur, et je suis sûr qu'ils t'aideront à retourner là-bas avant lui. »

Ce qui suivit pour Merlin fut une chevauchée comme il n'en avait jamais expérimenté auparavant, assis à califourchon derrière le chef toujours masqué des chevaliers pendant que en-dessous d'eux que cheval courait inlassablement comme le vent avec simplement quelques mots dans l'Ancien Langage pour le pousser à continuer. Après, l'homme partit sans même donner un nom, le laissant debout à l'orée de la forêt avec la citadelle juste à côté des arbres.

Revenir dans Camelot en plein jour fut facile, il marcha juste à travers les portes comme s'il n'y avait rien d'habituel. Mais en vérité il se sentait extrêmement nerveux, encore plus lorsqu'Arthur le rattrapa enfin et chargea dans les portes du château juste derrière lui. Merlin se jeta à couvert aussitôt qu'il entendit les chevaux, s'épargnant des questions maladroites sur comment il était revenu aussi vite.

Mais ce qu'il appréhenda le plus fut le moment où il entra dans les appartements de Gaius, pour découvrir que le vieil homme l'attendait avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais au lieu de lui crier dessus, le vieil homme marcha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Désorientant Merlin plutôt considérablement.

« Je pensais que vous seriez en colère après moi. »

Gaius le relâcha, reculant d'un pas.

« Je l'ai été… Je l'étais au moment où je t'ai vu entrer. Puis j'ai été infiniment heureux de te retrouver sain et sauf. »

Merlin soupira.

« Morgane sait la vérité. Les druides lui ont dit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Gaius était solennel, mais l'acceptait. « Tu as agi selon ce que tu croyais être juste. »

Merlin opina.

« Tout comme vous. » Il devint pensif. « Que faire maintenant ? »

Gaius plaça une main sur son bras.

« Nous devons veiller sur elle, espérant qu'Uther ne découvre pas la vérité sur ses pouvoirs. »

Le vieil homme s'éloigna de lui, retournant à son travail de faire des remèdes. Merlin prit cela comme une allusion à retourner à ses propres occupations, ce qu'il fit rapidement, prenant avantage du fait qu'Arthur ferait son rapport au roi. Ce fut pathétiquement facile de nettoyer les appartements du prince sans se faire voir avec quelques sorts, et n'eut pour résultat que des taquineries mineures qui semblaient impliquer qu'Arthur croyait que son serviteur fréquentait la pupille du roi.

Merlin fut heureux de s'échapper lorsqu'il en eut enfin la chance, même si c'était pour aller nettoyer les écuries d'Arthur. Garder ses distances semblait être la bonne chose pour le moment, laisser les choses se calmer, mais cette philosophie ne dura que jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée et qu'il ait vu Gwen sortir par les portes pour retourner chez elle.

Les gardes étaient partis du couloir extérieur des appartements de Morgane, même si le château lui-même restait en haut d'état d'alerte. Elle sembla à la fois surprise et soulagée lorsqu'elle le trouva à sa porte, et lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Merlin… Entre. »

Il y eut un silence maladroit après qu'il l'ait fait et qu'elle ait fermé la porte, avant qu'il mette une main dans sa poche et en sorte quelque chose pour elle.

« C'est pour vous, cela vient des druides. Pour vous rappeler que, même ici, vous n'êtes pas seule. »

Il plaça le pendentif de quartz dans sa main, le contact de l'argent simple doux contre sa peau. L'inquiétude teinta son expression lorsqu'elle regarda, Morgane se mordant la lèvre d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? »

Merlin opina.

« De la magie a été utilisée pour conjurer la brume dans les bois, et ça a permis à la plupart d'entre eux de s'échapper même s'il y a eu beaucoup de blessés. Seule une poignée ont été tués. Aglain a survécu de sa blessure de la flèche, même s'il lui faudra un moment pour recouvrir toutes ses forces. »

Morgane ferma les doigts sur le pendentif, le tenant près de sa poitrine avant de le regarder.

« Est-ce qu'ils étaient en colère contre toi ? D'avoir guidé Arthur jusqu'à eux ? »

Merlin grimaça.

« Ils l'étaient tout d'abord, mais puisque j'ai sauvé la vie d'Aglain ils m'ont pardonné. Je l'ai trouvé et ai soigné sa blessure. Il ira bien une fois qu'il sera guéri. »

Elle soupira de soulagement.

« C'est bon à savoir… Et Mordred ? »

« Il a disparu, mais il n'avait pas été trouvé mort avant que je parte. Il y a des chances qu'ils l'aient retrouvé maintenant. » Il vit la lueur de colère dans ses yeux, et devina à qui elle était adressée.

« Ne haïssez pas Uther pour ce qui est arrivé. C'était autant notre faute que la sienne. Souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit, peut-être qu'un jour vous pourrez aider à changer sa position concernant la magie. On ne le dirait pas, mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer. Ou si ce n'est pas lui, changer la position d'Arthur. Il sera roi un jour, et s'il accepte la magie lorsque ce jour viendra alors les choses changeront. » Il sourit. « Et Morgane, cette pierre n'est pas la seule raison pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas seule ici. Si vous ne voulez pas impliquer Gwen, vous pouvez toujours me parler. »

A cela elle le regarda à nouveau, son expression s'adoucissant en un sourire de gratitude. Elle lui posa alors une main sur le bras, le serrant pour mieux accentuer sa reconnaissance.

« Je te remercie Merlin, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je sais qui je suis maintenant, et je n'ai plus à en être effrayée. Peut-être qu'un jour on comprendra que la magie est une force bénéfique, et je n'aurais pas appris cela si ce n'était pour tous les risques que tu as pris en m'aidant. »

Il répondit à son sourire avec un sourire de lui-même.

« J'aide toujours mes amis, peu importent les risques. Chacun d'entre eux est trop précieux à mes yeux pour faire quelque chose de moins. » Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, souriant toujours. « Bonne nuit, Morgane. Dormez bien.

- Bonne nuit, Merlin. Et encore merci. »

Elle serrait toujours le pendentif lorsqu'il sortit, et une fois que la porte fut fermée il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il devait juste espérer que maintenant les prisonniers seraient libérés, mais ce serait une affaire de demain. Et demain serait un jour nouveau et brillant pour la pupille du roi. Un jour où elle pourrait enfin vivre sans craindre le pouvoir en elle.

~(-)~


	16. 6) Envie de Parler - Partie 1

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, on passe ici la moitié des chapitres publiables de Resolve (sachant qu'un sous-épisode est en cours dans la VO mais ne sera traduit que lorsqu'il sera complet) Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça veut dire qu'on repassera dans peu de temps à des fics où Arthur est au courant des pouvoirs de Merlin. (Je conseille d'ailleurs fortement de relire Motifs et CHO avant de passer à la saison 4, mais pour les flemmardes je ferai un résumé. Long.)**

**vinie65 : Des "si seulement" comme ça, je crois qu'on en a tout le long de la série ! lol**

** elisabeth49 : Oui Merlin est encore jeune dans cette fic, il n'a pas la maturité des dernières saisons. Je crois que dans la saison 3 il se fait piquer parce qu'il est ligoté et ne peut pas tous les repousser.**

**Abeille : Mais si, c'était lui ! Simplement Merlin ne peut pas l'avoir reconnu parce qu'il est en chevalier, donc avec son heaume qui lui cache la figure. **

**Colinou : Exactement, il est chez lui, puisqu'en tant qu'Emrys il est ce que les Druides ont de plus proche d'un roi... Et un roi n'entre pas en cachette. Ah oui, les Chevaliers d'Aering, et un en particulier, nous manquent beaucoup dans cette préquelle ! Vivement la saison 4 !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 16: Envie de Parler ~Partie 1~

Ce fut dans une chambre silencieuse qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une partie d'elle tendant l'oreille pour le rire d'enfants qui n'était pas là. Son cœur désirant ardemment les chants d'oiseaux et le bruit du vent dans les arbres, et les murmures tranquilles des druides qui commençaient leur journée.

Morgane s'assit, sa main se portant sur le collier que Merlin lui avait donné de leur part. Elle n'avait passé qu'une seule journée avec les druides, mais cela avait changé quelque chose en elle pour toujours. Elle se sentait sûre d'elle désormais, et ne craignait plus ses visions. Des visions, pas des cauchemars. Elle avait des pouvoirs magiques dans un royaume qui interdisait la magie, mais elle était aussi en position de potentiellement changer ce fait. Probablement pas avec Uther, mais Merlin avait eu raison en disant qu'Arthur pourrait probablement être convaincu avec le temps. Il avait, après tout, aidé le petit druide à s'échapper quand elle le lui avait demandé.

Elle glissa ses pieds hors des couvertures de son lit, les posant sur le sol de pierre froid et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de ses appartements. Gwen était là, attisant le feu dans le foyer, et elle sourit en voyant sa maîtresse réveillée.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Morgana lui sourit, se dirigea vers elle.

« Mieux. J'ai bien dormi cette nuit. »

Gwen lui rendit son sourire, et désigna d'un geste la robe qu'elle avait préparée, drapée sur le paravent.

« Vous avez été invitée à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec le roi, si vous vous réveilliez à temps du moins. Il ne voulait pas qu'on vous dérange dans le cas contraire.

Sa maîtresse se dirigea vers le paravent, hochant la tête avec compréhension.

« Ca me va. Je voulais lui parler de toute façon. »

Gwen l'aida à s'habiller, avant que Morgane ne lui assure qu'elle n'avait nul besoin d'une escorte vers la Salle du Conseil. Affronter Uther était quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire seule. Il était toujours plus facile de tisser ses paroles sans la servante en train de la regarder avec inquiétude si elle se montrait trop opiniâtre. La colère d'Uther _était_ célèbre, et sa pupille en avait déjà subi les conséquences à plusieurs reprises. Mais aujourd'hui semblait être un jour où ce ne serait pas un problème, car il se leva immédiatement lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

« Morgane. Comment va votre jambe ? »

Elle ne boitait plus grâce au traitement de Gaius, mais avait toujours mal. Morgane baissa les yeux vers le membre en question, dissimulé par sa robe.

« Beaucoup mieux. Gaius me dit que je peux faire comme d'habitude aujourd'hui, bien que je doive me reposer si elle devient douloureuse. »

Uther acquiesça à ces paroles, la faisant s'asseoir sur la chaise préparée pour elle à sa gauche à table.

« Et il faut en effet vous reposer. Je veux que vous restiez à l'intérieur des terres du château de toute façon, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé de chercher les coupables. J'ai déjà envoyé des hommes pourchasser les druides qui se sont échappés pendant que vous étiez sauvée. Ils seront arrêtés et exécutés pour leurs actions. »

Morgane eut envie de grimacer à ces mots, mais se souvint de l'assurance de Merlin que la plupart avaient survécu. Ils ne seraient pas assez fous pour rester au même endroit, et avaient probablement déjà disparu vers un nouvel endroit bien loin de leur campement compromis.

Assise sur sa chaise, l'idée de ces personnes innocentes s'attarda dans son esprit, ainsi qu'une autre chose que Merlin lui avait dite.

« Les gens que vous avez arrêtés parmi les citoyens. Qu'en est-il d'eux ? »

Uther s'assit à son tour, le visage solennel.

« Ils sont toujours dans les donjons jusqu'à ce que je décide quoi faire d'eux.

- Relâchez-les, insista Morgane en croisant son regard. Je crois comprendre que quand quelqu'un fournit un service, il est payé lorsque c'est accompli. Il n'y a eu aucun paiement, ni indication qu'il devait y en avoir un. Les gens dans les donjons n'étaient pas impliqués. Je peux vous l'assurer. »

Uther saisit sa coupe de vin et but une gorgée.

« Mais ils sont toujours soupçonnés de s'être associés avec la magie.

- Mais seulement soupçonnés, il n'y a aucune preuve. Si l'un d'entre eux l'a fait, alors être passé si près de l'exécution lui servira sûrement de leçon. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'envisager de tels marchés à nouveau. »

Au bout d'un moment, Uther répondit. Songeur.

« Peut-être avez-vous raison. Cependant, il faudra les surveiller. »

Morgane acquiesça, après un regard reconnaissant au serviteur qui venait de placer une assiette de nourriture devant elle.

« On ne saurait s'attendre à moins. Cependant, cela n'a pas grand sens de tuer des gens dont le travail amène de l'argent dans la trésorerie… Il faut bien que le royaume paie son armée. Les hommes compétents coûtent cher. »

C'était un coup bas à peine voilé, une allusion au fait qu'elle se soit apparemment fait enlever sous le nez des gardes, mais aussi un coup de pied devant la facilité qu'elle avait eu à les éviter.

Uther refusa de saisir la perche tendue, inconscient de ce qui se cachait réellement derrière ces paroles. Cependant il accepta quand même de libérer les prisonniers.

« Vous avez raison, et je sais qu'Arthur veillera à ce que la Garde du Château tire une leçon de ce qui s'est passé. Une telle négligence ne sera pas tolérée. »

Morgane tendit la main pour la placer sur la sienne. Son cœur était apaisé à l'idée que ses actions ne vaudraient pas aux prisonniers d'être exécutés. Elle avait été prête à laisser une telle chose se produire au campement, accablée par la peur d'être exécutée elle-même et loin des conséquences. Mais à présent qu'elle était revenue, il était impossible dans son coeur qu'elle laisse cela se produire.

"Ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux. Ils étaient face à un sorcier, et nous savons tous deux à quels points des individus aussi malveillants peuvent être sournois.

- C'est vrai."

~(-)~

Ce fut un jeune magicien surpris qui traversa la cour du château. Les bras chargés de l'armure sale et plutôt 'parfumée' d'Arthur, en équilibre précaire tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'armurerie avec son fardeau.

Merlin regarda tandis qu'un grand nombre de personnes sortaient d'une des petites portes menant à l'extérieur. Celle dont il savait que c'était le chemin le plus direct depuis les donjons. Les gens qui avaient été arrêtés étaient tous relâchés, et il sourit à lui-même en devinant qui était derrière tout ça.

Oui, la conscience de Morgane ne lui aurait jamais permis de les laisser là-dedans. Elle avait dû parler à Uther pour le convaincre de les relâcher.

Ce petit sourire resta sur son visage lorsqu'il fut dans l'armurerie, assis derrière une table en frottant la boue sur l'armure d'Arthur. Au moins le prince n'était pas impliqué dans les recherches en cours des druides, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait prendre un peu plus de temps pour cette tâche au lieu de se précipiter pour terminer.

Penser aux druides le fit s'interrompre, son esprit s'attardant sur le souvenir des Chevaliers d'Aering. Tout chez eux lui indiquait qu'ils se vouaient à aider les personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques, et il dut se demander s'ils étaient la raison pour laquelle les personnes fuyant la colère du roi semblaient disparaître de façon si inhabituelle. Uther ne retrouverait jamais ces druides, le magicien en était certain. Il savait, au fond de lui, que ces chevaliers veilleraient à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un endroit sûr.

Il pensait encore à cela quand la porte de l'armurerie s'ouvrit. Il ignora la personne qui venait d'entrer. Quand il faisait un travail pour le prince, il ne pouvait pas être réquisitionné pour livrer des messages ou faire quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre. Par conséquent, il faillit tomber de son tabouret quand Morgane baissa la main dans son champ de vision pour attirer son attention.

Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent les siens. Elle arborait l'expression hautaine qui lui était coutumière en public.

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui me battre en duel, et la plupart des Chevaliers refusent de combattre une femme."

Merlin cilla de surprise, avant de regarder la pile de métal à moitié nettoyée.

"Mais l'armure d'Arthur ?"

Morgane haussa les sourcils, un regard furtif vers la porte laissant entendre qu'elle avait un motif ultérieur.

"Je suis la pupille de son père. Dis-lui juste que je t'ai ordonné d'être mon partenaire d'entraînement, et que tu n'as pas pu refuser."

Elle baissa la voix jusqu'à murmurer, avec un visage plus doux :

"Ce qui bien sûr serait vrai si je te l'ordonnais officiellement. En fait je ne fais que te le demander gentiment."

Merlin, après une pause, sourit. Si elle éprouvait le besoin de parler, probablement au sujet de sa magie, il accepterait. Il lui avait bien dit qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui.

"D'accord, mais seulement pour une heure. J'ai une montagne d'autres corvées à faire en plus de celle-là."

Il saisit la cotte de mailles qui était à sa taille, qu'il dissimulait dans l'un des placards les plus sombres de l'armurerie, et une épée d'une taille et d'un poids similaires à celle qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Morgane fit ensuite en sorte de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle le forçait à l'accompagner sur le terrain d'entraînement, au grand amusement des chevaliers qui étaient également présents.

Se servant du duel comme couverture, qui fut par chance délicat puisqu'elle devait ménager sa jambe, Morgane révéla sa véritable raison pour l'avoir fait sortir. L'occasion de parler sans craindre d'être entendus. Les paroles murmurées au-dessus des coups d'épées soigneusement rythmés.

"Merlin, je sais que tu as accepté de garder le silence sur mes... tu sais. Mais je voulais aussi te demander autre chose."

Merlin, bloquant ses attaques avec un talent modéré, acquiesça. C'était bien ce qu'il avait soupçonné.

"Quoi ?"

Elle visa bas, le geste les faisant tous deux se baisser. Dissimulant visages et réactions.

"Ton ami, Will Tu en savais clairement autant que lui sur sa magie, et je me demandais si... Je me demandais si tu serais prêt à me dire ce que tu sais de la magie."

Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ait appris à bloquer cette attaque, parce que Merlin faillit trébucher sous le choc de cette requête. En fait, il fit tomber son épée, faisant rire les chevaliers à proximité tandis qu'il s'empressait de la ramasser.

"Vous voulez que j'essaye de vous apprendre la _magie ?_"

Morgane acquiesça presque imperceptiblement à ces paroles discrètement sifflées, l'observant se remettre sur pied.

"Je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment m'_apprendre_, tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques toi-même. Je veux juste savoir si tu pourrais te souvenir de quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'aider à _contrôler _mes pouvoirs... Si je dois être coincée ici, j'ai besoin de savoir que je ne vais pas recommencer à mettre le feu à ma chambre par accident."

Merlin hésita, pris dans un dilemme. Mais en même temps, elle lui avait déjà donné la couverture parfaite. Il soupira, jouant la réticence et l'incertitude. Marquant une pause sur les paroles disant que c'était Will le sorcier, et pas lui.

"... D'accord, je peux essayer. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir vous décrire certaines des choses que... qu'il faisait. Mais vous devez trouver un moyen de me rencontrer qui ne fera pas croire à Arthur ou à quelqu'un d'autre que j'ai le béguin pour vous. Il le suppose déjà à cause de ces fleurs que je vous ai amenées."

Morgane sourit, le dissimulant rapidement tandis qu'elle reprenait le duel, en faisant un sourire narquois devant son inaptitude apparente avec une lame.

"C'est assez facile... Peu de gens le savent, mais il y a une vieille pièce en haut de la tour ouest. Elle est censée être inutilisée, mais c'est en fait là que je vais quand je veux éviter les autres dames de la cour. Gwen me couvre toujours, et dit que je suis sortie chevaucher ou me promener. J'irai là-haut demain après-midi, alors mets de côté une corvée que tu puisses emmener avec toi et accomplir pendant qu'on discutera."

Elle ne dit rien de plus de sa requête pour le reste de la session d'entraînement, laissant ensuite Merlin dans l'armurerie avec pas mal de choses en tête. Lui enseigner n'était pas le problème, il _voulait _l'aider. Le problème serait de le faire sans laisser échapper son propre secret au passage.

~(-)~

**Petite piqûre de rappel : les chevaliers d'Aering, ce qui signifie 'chevaliers de l'Aube' sont un escadron secret ; menés par Fyren, ils aident les personnes accusées de faire de la magie, ainsi que leur famille, à disparaître. Pour plus d'informations, voir "Celui que l'Histoire Oubliera", chapitres 58, 59, 61, puis 64 à 67.**

**Dans un autre registre, pour celles qui n'auraient pas remarqué : titesouris a décidé de s'essayer à la traduction, et a donc commencé à traduire l'une des side-stories de la saga, intitulée "Une Question de... Papier Cadeau ?", que je vous encourage à aller voir si ce n'est pas déjà fait !**

**A noter que Papier Cadeau sera publié au rythme de traduction de titesouris, et pas au rythme de publication habituel de la sagaˆˆ**


	17. 6) Envie de Parler - Partie 2

**Manifestement, ce sous-épisode fait l'unanimité... Voici la suite !**

**LPC : La technique du déni. C'est une façon comme une autre de gérer la suite lol**

**DAM : Cette Morgane nous manque déjà, à nous qui traduisons actuellement la saison 4 !**

**titesouris : Tu n'es pas la seule !**

**elisabeth49 : Il est certain que ça ne va pas plaire à Gaius...**

**vinie65 : Beaucoup de sous-épisodes ont cet effet-là lol**

**Colinou : "La ville secrète" c'est Frithstow, et il y a des chances qu'ils aient été envoyés là lol. Oui Uther fait de petits progrès !**

**Abeille : La prochaine fois que tu me demandes ça, je le fais mais j'avance le planning et tu auras encore plus de retard lol**

~(-)~

Chapitre 17: Envie de Parler ~Partie 2~

Il fallut tout son self-control à Merlin pour ne rien trahir le lendemain. Quand Gaius lui avait demandé d'aller cueillir des herbes lorsqu'il aurait terminé ses corvées pour Arthur, il avait eu envie de hurler. Quand Arthur lui avait ordonné de nettoyer les écuries, il avait eu envie de jeter quelque chose. Finalement, il avait commencé par aller chercher des herbes, utilisant sa magie pour gagner du temps au retour même si accélérer le temps lui donnait la migraine. Nettoyer les écuries dut être fait de la façon normale, puisque trop de gens allaient et venaient à l'extérieur pour qu'il prenne le risque de faire de la magie ici. Mais une fois revenu aux appartements d'Arthur, il ne se priva pas pour profiter de l'absence du prince pour tout nettoyer par magie.

Par chance il déjeunait avec son père à midi ce jour-là, et n'avait pas ordonné à son serviteur d'être là. Ce qui, dans l'ensemble, permettait au moins à Merlin de s'échapper vers d'autres activités avant d'être vu et chargé d'autre chose.

Il s'assura de s'en tenir aux passages les moins fréquentés sur son chemin vers la tour ouest, dirigeant un regard furtif en arrière avant de monter avec un grand sac dans la main, ainsi que l'épée et l'arbalète d'Arthur. Toutes deux avaient besoin d'être nettoyées et huilées, et la deuxième arme lui prendrait assez longtemps à elle toute seule pour couvrir son absence pendant au moins deux heures.

En haut de la tour, il atteignit une porte avec un mouchoir noué à la poignée. Il était vaguement hésitant lorsqu'il le dénoua, et l'était tout autant lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte elle-même.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Morgane se leva de sa chaise en un instant. Extérieurement calme, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui trahissait son quasi-désespoir d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs quand elle s'approcha de lui dans la pièce presque vide.

"Merci d'être venu. J'espère ne pas t'avoir causé trop d'ennuis."

Merlin déposa les armes et le sac sur la plus large table poussiéreuse de la pièce. Retenant un soupir de nervosité, il lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Ca va. Arthur fait une inspection de la Garde du Château cet après-midi, et il a un sermon à leur adresser. Tant que je lui livre son repas du soir à temps, et que je m'occupe de ça, il ne demandera pas où j'étais. Il sait que j'aime trouver des endroits tranquilles pour travailler quand il s'agit de tâches comme entretenir ses armes."

Il plongea la main dans son sac, en sortit deux morceaux de chandelle qu'il lui tendit.

Morgane les regarda. Entièrement déconcertée.

"A quoi vont-elles me servir ?"

Merlin se dirigea vers sa chaise, qui était installée près d'une petite table bien plus propre. Il tira le meuble en face du siège et indiqua qu'elle devrait s'asseoir.

"Le premier acte de magie que vous ayez jamais fait, en-dehors de vos rêves, était d'allumer une chandelle. Si vous voulez pouvoir empêcher que ça se produise de nouveau de manière incontrôlée, n'est-il pas logique d'apprendre à le faire volontairement ? Si vous savez ce que ça fait quand votre magie allume une chandelle, vous pouvez l'arrêter quand elle essaie de le faire toute seule."

Morgane hocha la tête en s'asseyant. C'était logique.

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que Will avait découvert ?"

Merlin hésita avant de répondre, considérant ses options. Il avait besoin de plus de liberté pour parler que de simplement agiter le nom de Will. En-dehors d'admettre ses pouvoirs magiques, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de faire ça. Et c'était de dire une demi-vérité.

"Eh bien... En fait, on l'a découvert tous les deux. Je- je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais tout ce qu'il a appris on l'a découvert ensemble. J'étais le seul en qui il avait confiance, il était mon meilleur ami. La magie était surtout un jeu pour nous, notre secret, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assez grands pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait le fait d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Que ça voulait dire être condamné par les lois de Camelot, et vivre dans la peur."

Son expression était sérieuse.

"Je n'ai peut-être pas eu à m'inquiéter d'être pris comme sorcier, mais le fait que je connaisse le fonctionnement de base de la magie signifie que je me ferais quand même exécuter si Uther le découvrait."

Morgane, ayant écouté avec compassion, était désormais grandement intéressée. C'était quelque chose auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue.

"Tu veux dire que tu pourrais _vraiment _m'enseigner la magie ? Pas seulement des choses que tu as devinées, mais des choses que tu sais avec certitude ?"

Merlin, voyant son espoir et la façon dont son visage s'était illuminé à cette idée, fut presque envahi par la tentation de jeter toute prudence par la fenêtre et de lui dire la vérité. Mais l'avertissement du dragon fit intrusion dans ses pensées, et bien qu'il n'aime pas la créature, une partie de lui refusait d'ignorer le risque qu'il ait raison. Il avait vu Morgane emprunter le chemin de la trahison dans le passé, même si elle avait fait demi-tour au dernier moment.

"Seulement les bases. Ce que Will faisait le mieux, c'était lancer des objets sans les toucher. Il n'aurait pas pu allumer une chandelle comme vous l'avez fait s'il avait essayé. Mais je pense que la méthode pourrait être la même pour les deux choses."

Il se déplaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Maintenant calmez votre esprit. Essayez de ne pas trop penser. Prenez juste des inspirations lentes et profondes et laissez votre esprit dériver."

Morgane obéit, fermant les yeux.

"Et ensuite ?"

Merlin maintint ses mains en place, la voix sûre et confiante.

"Trouvez la sensation de votre pouvoir et concentrez-vous sur la mèche. Pas une concentration forte, faites juste comme si vous la regardiez depuis l'autre bout d'une pièce et que vous vous demandiez si vous vouliez l'allumer ou pas. Quand vous déciderez que vous voulez l'allumer, touchez-la avec votre pouvoir et imaginez que la mèche commence à brûler."

Morgane resta silencieuse quelques instants de plus, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder la chandelle. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux prennent une teinte dorée et que le bout de la mèche fume l'espace d'un instant avant de s'arrêter.

Elle sursauta de surprise.

"J'ai presque réussi !"

Merlin sourit, partageant son triomphe.

"C'est vrai. Continuez d'essayer, et vous y arriverez."

Il la laissa pour travailler sur l'épée et l'arbalète, tandis que Morgane essayait de nouveau d'allumer la chandelle. Ce fut environ deux heures plus tard, après qu'il ait démonté et remonté l'arbalète, et tandis qu'il finissait l'épée, qu'elle poussa un cri de joie.

Quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder, elle brandit une chandelle allumée avec un grand sourire.

"Regarde."

Elle souffla la flamme, et un instant plus tard, dans un scintillement d'yeux dorés, elle se ralluma.

"Je peux le faire."

Le sourire de Merlin était taquin.

"Et si vous l'éteigniez de la même façon ?"

Morgane lui jeta un regard devant le challenge, le visage satisfait tandis qu'elle regardait de nouveau la chandelle et que celle-ci s'éteignait.

"L'éteindre est facile, maintenant que je sais comment l'allumer exprès."

Elle regarda la chandelle un moment, puis tourna la tête vers lui.

"Merci, Merlin. J'ai le sentiment que je me contrôle maintenant. Que ma magie ne me commandera pas."

En entendant ces paroles, en voyant son sourire, une fois de plus Merlin fut frappé par le désir de lui dire la vérité. Mais une fois de plus il le réprima, avant de le dissimuler en remballant son matériel de nettoyage.

"Ce n'est pas un problème... Souvenez-vous juste de ne jamais laisser l'aveuglement d'Uther vous pousser à le détester juste parce que vous avez des pouvoirs magiques. Céder à la colère est le chemin le plus facile. Il faut plus de force pour avoir pitié de quelqu'un, que pour le condamner."

Morgane se leva, sourcils froncés.

"Merlin... Que veux-tu dire par là ? Crains-tu que je ne me retourne contre Camelot ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. C'est ridicule. Camelot est mon foyer."

Merlin la regarda en secouant la tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste quelque chose que je disais à Will, quand il s'énervait devant la façon dont Uther rendait la magie hors-la-loi et la chassait. Pour lui rappeler que haïr Uther, et vouloir lui faire du mal, ne servirait qu'à lui donner raison. Que la haine ne changerait jamais rien, ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. C'est pourquoi j'ai pitié d'Uther, et je place mes espoirs en son fils. Arthur pourrait ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité de la magie, si ceux qui en font usage sont assez sages pour lui en donner l'occasion. Il fait constamment des progrès, mais chaque fois qu'ils attaquent Camelot, il fait un pas en arrière. Je l'ai vu en lui. Vous l'avez vu également, quand il a aidé le petit druide."

Morgane se tut, songeuse.

"Tu as raison. Et il sait également que tu étais l'ami d'un sorcier, mais il ne t'a jamais dénoncé à son père. Il n'a pas laissé cela ébranler sa confiance en toi.

- Et j'espère qu'il ne le fera jamais."

Merlin saisit sac, épée et arbalète, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il jonglait avec tant de choses à présent, jouant sa main dans tant de choses dangereuses.

Le dragon lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux que Morgane ne connaisse jamais son pouvoir, et pourtant il lui avait maintenant appris les bases pour le contrôler. Gaius l'avait averti de ne jamais parler à personne de sa magie, et il s'y tenait même avec elle. L'avertissement du dragon lui faisait garder le silence de ce côté-là. Merlin voulait qu'elle reste fidèle à son coeur honnête et bon, mais en même temps craignait la propension à la colère et à l'amertume qu'il avait vue en elle dans le passé. Ajouté au fait qu'Arthur oscillait entre être d'accord avec son père et vouloir se former sa propre opinion sur la magie, Merlin se retrouvait coincé au milieu d'un grand numéro d'équilibriste.

Il avait tant de mensonges enveloppés autour de lui, tant de secrets, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ou et quand est-ce que l'un d'entre eux pourrait être éclairé et tout faire s'effondrer.

~(-)~


	18. 6) Envie de Parler - Partie 3

**titesouris : Euh, disons que ça décrit la Morgane de cette fic alors ! Parce qu'après, "pas totalement mauvaise" ne s'applique plus lol**

**Abeille/Guest : Oui, parle, Merlin !**

**Colinou : Tu as raison, mais c'est parce que tous les mensonges de Merlin partent d'un seul ; révélez le secret de base et les autres n'ont plus lieu d'etre...**

**vinie65 : J'avoue, je ne sais pas comment il supporte de jongler avec tous ses secrets !**

**elisabeth49 : Tu veux attirer des ennuis à Merlin, toi ! lol, déjà qu'Arthur soupçonne un béguin dans l'épisode 3, là ce serait pire ! Et très inconvenant qu'un serviteur soit resté seul avec une noble dame !**

**Petit quart d'heure pub : Je vous recommande, une fois de plus, les trois fics d'Abeille 'Balinor et Merlin, 'Hunith et Balinor' et 'Le destin est plus puissant qu'on ne le croit'. La première imagine la fin de l'épisode 2.13 si Balinor avait survécu ; la deuxième relate ses retrouvailles avec Hunith, et nous donne en flashback l'histoire de leur relation ; enfin, la troisième reprend la saison 3, dans un format similaire à 'Une Question de', mais qui part de deux postulats : Morgane a été sauvée et est donc plus gentille mais aussi plus perdue ; et Balinor étant vivant, Merlin n'est pas Seigneur des Dragons !**

**Elle est convaincue que cette pub ne servira à rien... Prouvez-lui le contraire !**

~(-)~

Chapitre 18 : Envie de Parler ~Partie 3~

Ces pensées pesaient toujours lourdement sur l'esprit de Merlin quand il retourna aux appartements d'Arthur, et restèrent avec lui tandis qu'il allait plus tard chercher le repas du prince. Gaius serait fou d'inquiétude et de désapprobation s'il savait que Merlin avait donné une leçon à Morgane, mais en même temps Merlin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter de lui en donner au moins une ou deux de plus.

Elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, et confiante dans sa capacité à pouvoir tenir ses pouvoirs sous contrôle. Sans cela elle ne serait que trop vulnérable au fait d'être exploitée et tournée vers les ténèbres. Tant qu'il pourrait garder la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, pour empêcher Uther de soupçonner quoi que ce soit, il savait qu'elle irait bien. Tant qu'elle savait qu'elle serait en sécurité si elle comptait sur lui, sa lueur d'espoir bannirait les ombres.

Merlin soupira en y pensant. Morgane était normalement tellement sûre d'elle,

elle n'avait besoin du soutien de personne à part Gwen, et ce seulement pour ses cauchemars. Mais ses pouvoirs magiques l'avaient ébranlée. En ce qui les concernait, elle était aussi perdue que si elle errait en pleine tempête sans lumière. Elle graviterait vers quiconque lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir lui fournir les réponses dont elle avait besoin... Et pour l'instant, c'était lui.

Il était tellement distrait par ses pensées, qu'il fut inconscient du regard étrange qu'Arthur lui adressa quand il revint aux appartements de ce dernier. Le prince avait peut-être eu ses propres pensées et problèmes à gérer aujourd'hui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange dans le comportement de son serviteur.

Il attendit que Merlin ait déposer la nourriture sur la table, avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine et de le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas eu l'air aussi déprimé depuis la fois où Gaius t'a fait nettoyer son bocal à sangsues. »

Le serviteur se contenta de hausser les épaules, évasif.

« Pas grand-chose. Je réfléchissais. »

Arthur continua de le regarder sans bouger.

« Tu es contrarié au sujet des druides, pas vrai ? »

Merlin broncha devant cette question, le prince commençant à s'approcher.

« N'essaie pas de me mentir. Pour être honnête je n'étais pas ravi non plus. Mais ils ont enlevé Morgane, et ils ont payé le prix.

- Ils n'ont pas en- »

Merlin détourna le regard, étouffant sa réponse. Pourquoi est-ce que parfois il laissait échapper les pires choses possibles. Mais au lieu de crier sur son serviteur, de demander une réponse, Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête et de soupirer.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Son serviteur en resta bouche bée de surprise.

« Attendez... Quoi ? »

Arthur s'assit à table, mais ne toucha pas à la nourriture.

« Morgane avait l'air plutôt bouleversée sur le chemin de retour à Camelot, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait été kidnappée... Je l'ai vue essayer d'aider les druides à s'échapper... Le petit druide, Mordred, était avec elle. Elle n'était pas prisonnière, elle avait plutôt l'air d'être partie d'elle-même. La question est, pourquoi ? »

Merlin resta debout, silencieux, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire cette fois. Il devait juste compter sur l'ouverture d'esprit d'Arthur, et prier que ça n'attire pas d'ennuis à Morgane comme à lui. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules, conscient du regard inébranlable d'Arthur. Le prince comprit à la réaction de son serviteur qu'il savait quelque chose, et maintenant il voulait savoir ce que c'était.

Merlin prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement.

« Jurez de ne pas dire à Gaius que je vous l'ai dit... Il m'écorcherait vif. »

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

« Gaius sait de quoi il s'agit ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« C'est au sujet des cauchemars de Morgane. Ce... Ce sont en fait des visions du futur. Gaius les réprimait de son mieux avec des élixirs de sommeil, et cachait à Morgane ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Mais depuis peu ils deviennent plus forts, et je suppose qu'un sorcier les a remarqués et a pensé qu'il pourrait utiliser sa peur pour la tourner de leur côté. »

Arthur le fixa.

« La tourner de leur côté ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

Merlin réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux à cette question.

« Parce qu'elle a des visions du futur... Elle est _devin_. Ce n'est pas de la magie, mais c'en est assez proche pour que le roi fasse _brûler _plus d'une douzaine de personnes avec le même don. Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi Gaius le cache ? A elle _et _à votre père ? »

Une expression de compréhension horrifiée envahit le visage du prince, et il se leva, y croyant à peine.

« Elle est... Croit-il vraiment que mon père l'exécuterait ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Il le croit, ou du moins ne veut pas prendre le risque. Pas pour une capacité qui est totalement inoffensive pour Camelot, et qui a en fait aidé à _prédire_ certaines attaques et lui a permis de s'y préparer. La seule personne à qui les visions fassent du mal, c'est elle-même, avec une terreur folle devant ses cauchemars. Sinon pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle soit au bord de la dépression nerveuse chaque fois que quelque chose de sérieux se dirige vers nous ? »

Arthur commença à faire les cent pas, agité.

« Alors j'aurais raison de penser qu'elle a cherché les Druides parce qu'elle voulait des réponses ? Mais alors, comment a-t-elle seulement su comment les trouver ? »

Merlin broncha de nouveau, le prince l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil et fronça les sourcils.

« Merlin? »

Le serviteur baissa la tête.

« J'ai... peut-être, ou peut-être pas, révélé à Morgane l'endroit dont j'avais entendu dire que certains druides y vivaient. Après avoir demandé à Gaius de lui dire la vérité pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur, et qu'il ait refusé de prendre le risque. Je n'ai pas réfléchi au fait que le roi pourrait croire qu'elle avait été enlevée, et non qu'elle était partie d'elle-même. Gaius était plus qu'un peu fâché après moi.

- Avec raison, déclara Arthur tandis qu'il arrêtait de faire les cent pas, avant de jurer dans sa barbe. Je te jure, tu as envie de mourir. Si mon père apprenait quoi que ce soit, ce serait suffisant pour _te_ valoir une rencontre avec la hache du bourreau. Mais si elle est partie toute seule, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi la grille était-elle brisée ?

- Peut-être que le sorcier qui la visait l'a suivie quand il a réalisé qu'elle était partie ? S'il a pris le risque de la suivre dans la ville, il l'aurait définitivement poursuivie. Il s'est probablement enfui quand il a réalisé que vous étiez sur sa piste.

- En laissant ces gens innocents être accusés, grimaça Arthur. Il a de la chance que les patrouilles soient revenues les mains vides. Ce groupe de druides est parti depuis longtemps à présent, avec les réponses qu'ils auraient pu leur donner... Sait-elle qu'elle est devin ?

- Oui, acquiesça Merlin, et elle n'a plus peur... Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne, puisque ça nous attirerait des ennuis à tous les deux. »

A côté de la table, le prince se passa une main sur le visage avec exaspération.

« Alors tu as de la chance que ce soit à _moi_ que tu t'adresses. Je sais déjà que Morgane sympathise avec les druides, et que _toi_ aussi puisque tu refuses de croire que la magie est maléfique jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être prouvé que toute la magie l'est. »

Il se dirigea vers son serviteur, le pointant du doigt avec un air renfrogné.

« Mais ne crois pas que je te couvrirai éternellement. Je vais le faire cette fois, parce que personne d'autre n'a compris que Morgane était contrariée que les druides aient été blessés. Et parce qu'elle est allée les voir au sujet de quelque chose que Gaius ne voit clairement pas comme une menace envers Camelot, et qui la protège. Mais si je découvre que tu as toi-même eu des contacts avec les druides, si tu es pris, tu te débrouilles. »

Merlin déglutit nerveusement et hocha la tête.

« Compris. »

Le prince se détourna, tandis que Merlin poursuivait à voix basse :

« Mais pourquoi me protégez-vous alors que vous savez ce que je pense ? »

Des yeux bleus le clouèrent sur place d'un regard incendiaire.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te dénonce à mon père ? »

Merlin sursauta, leva rapidement les mains.

« Non, non, non ! Je ne le veux pas. C'est juste... Je suis juste curieux de pourquoi vous feriez ça alors que je ne suis qu'un serviteur. »

Arthur lui tourna le dos, retournant s'asseoir à table une fois de plus.

« Parce que tu es la seule personne par ici sur qui je puisse compter pour être direct avec moi. La seule personne sur qui je puisse compter pour me faire remettre les choses en question… Et parce que tu m'as fait confiance avec ton opinion de la magie. Tu m'as fait confiance pour ne pas utiliser ce savoir contre toi ou te juger pour ça. »

Il se rassit, adressant un nouveau regard prolongé à Merlin.

« Mais ne t'imagine pas que ça te rends spécial. Je fais exception parce que tu as grandi sous des lois différentes, et que tu as un point de vue différent. »

Merlin commença à se détendre, sentant la veine de terreur qui s'était formée en lui, disparaître.

« Pour être honnête je n'ai jamais beaucoup eu affaire aux Druides. Un ou deux passaient par Ealdor à l'occasion, en route vers d'autres endroits. En général, ils échangent des médicaments pour de la nourriture. C'est la seule source fiable de médicaments du village. »

Arthur renifla légèrement.

« Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris de l'entendre. S'il y a une chose au sujet de laquelle je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne la magie, c'est que les Druides sont un peuple pacifique. Tant qu'ils ont le bon sens d'éviter Camelot, je ne leur chercherai pas querelle. »

Il commença à manger sa nourriture, laissant Merlin faire ses corvées en réfléchissant à ces mots. Il voyait bien l'intention d'Arthur. Le prince ferait comme si cette conversation n'avait pas eu lieu, n'en parlerait à personne, pas même à Morgane. C'était la seule façon dont Arthur faisait preuve de compassion pour au moins un groupe de personnes usant de magie. Il détournait les yeux. Et le fait qu'il le fasse, entretenait les espoirs de Merlin pour l'avenir.

Et si Arthur pouvait garder cet esprit ouvert, et Morgane en avoir conscience, alors cela ne ferait que renforcer sa foi que les choses pourraient changer.

Et s'il voulait changer son supposé destin de ténèbres, alors c'était quelque chose que Merlin savait devoir réussir.

~(-)~

Alaia Skyhawk: This links in with a line that Arthur uses in my later fics, where he mentions having known Morgana was a Seer for a long time. I wanted to include Arthur in this tight-knit balancing act that Merlin now has on his hands. Because it's later, in Sins of the Father and after The Witchfinder, that his sudden turn against magic as a result of Morgause, crushes what's left of Morgana's confidence in Merlin's protection and assurances at that point. Thus paving the way for the events of The Fires of Idirsholas.


	19. 7) Lancelot et Guenièvre - Partie 1

**Celles parmi vous qui suivent la VO ont pu remarquer que l'auteur venait de terminer un sous-épisode de cette saison, et s'inquiéter que cela retarde la publication de la saison 4. Pas de panique, ce ne sera pas le cas. Colinou qui est en vacances s'est attelée à le traduire, et il sera publié en parallèle avec les trois premiers chapitres de la prochaine fic. Pas question de retarder Fraternité (ou BH comme nous disons dans l'équipe) et le retour à une fic où Merlin ne se cache plus de ses amis !**

**vinie65 : Oui le mot est bien choisi lol**

**elisabeth49/Guest : Oui tu as raison on voit évoluer Arthur dans la saison 2. Encore plus avec les sous-épisodes comme celui qu'on vient d'avoir.**

**DAM : Je ne sais pas si Merlin prend un tel risque... Arthur aime Morgana comme sa soeur, et il ne la dénoncerait jamais !**

**titesouris : Tu prendrais le risque à leur place ? Mais je suis de ton avis. Et évidemment qu'ils vont adorer, puisque nous on adore ! lol**

** Abeille : Oui c'est exceptionnel pour Arthur de se montrer psychologue comme ça !**

**Colinou : Bien sur, mais tu vois Arthur admettre que Merlin est son meilleur ami ?**

~(-)~

Chapitre 19: Lancelot and Guenièvre ~Partie 1~

Cela avait commencé comme un voyage comme tous les autres qu'elle avait fait sur la tombe de son père. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce que ça se passe mal. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à être prise en embuscade…

Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à etre forcée de laisser Gwen derrière.

Un seul jour et une nuit, c'était tout le temps qu'il avait fallu pour être capturée, s'échapper et maintenant se retrouver sauvée par Arthur et ses hommes. Mais pour Morgane, le cauchemar ne serait jamais fini tant que Gwen ne serait sauve et à nouveau à ses cotés.

Et pourtant elle était là, enveloppée dans un manteau montant sur la croupe derrière Arthur par sécurité. Retourner à Camelot sans sa meilleure amie. Une amie qui à son insu avait été forcée de porter les vêtements qu'elle avait mis au rebut en s'échappant pour prendre sa place en tant qu'otage 'Dame Morgane'… Non le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Le visage d'Uther portait une expression de joie et de soulagement quand elle l'avait vu plus tôt. Pourtant alors qu'il déplaçait des montagnes pour la sauver, ses implorations pour sauver sa servante ne rencontrèrent qu'un froid refus… Une servante pouvait facilement être remplacée.

Un sentiment qu'elle ne partageait pas… pas plus que ne le faisait le prince qui l'avait secourue.

~(-)~

Les yeux bleus regardaient ceux de son maître, le valet capable d'y lire ce que bien d'autres ne réussiraient jamais à voir… Le petit pli du au froncement de sourcil, le faiblement tremblement d'une main qui souhaitait attraper une lame et se mettre à agir. Tous deux étaient accompagnés par un silence tendu et conflictuel, un de ceux qu'il connaissait bien… Arthur était en train de battre avec un dilemme interne.

Merlin soupira, secouant la tête, tandis qu'il se levait. Le feu dans la cheminée craquait joyeusement maintenant. Quand l'information arriva que l'escorte de Morgane avait échoué à renvoyer leur éclaireur, pour reporter leur arrivée saine et sauve à la tombe de Gorlois, Uther avait envoyé le prince et une équipe de recherche immédiatement. Ils avaient trouvé l'escorte entièrement assassinée sur le chemin, victime d'une embuscade et Morgane nulle part en vue. Pourtant la pupille du roi n'était pas une frêle jeune fille et avait réussi à s'échapper et fut trouvée peu de temps après, les nouvelles qu'elle apporta sur sa servante gelèrent tout le soulagement qu'Arthur avait éprouvé en la retrouvant.

Et lorsqu'il se tenait auprès de son père, quand Morgane avait compris et dit qu'aucune recherche ne serait faite pour Gwen, cette glace l'avait rongé plus profondément. C'était quelque chose que Merlin savait sur Arthur, qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Merlin soupira calmement pour lui-même, tout aussi malheureux mais le cachant bien mieux. Il savait ce qu'Arthur voudrait maintenant. Il savait ce que le prince était en train d'attendre… et aussi irritant que ça l'était de penser qu'Arthur ne ferait pas un geste sans l'impulsion de quelqu'un qui n'était pas lié par les mêmes règles, il l'obligerait.

Le serviteur déposa la dernière des assiettes du souper sur la plateau, inclinant la tête pour cacher un sourire.

"Dois-je préparer les chevaux, Sire ? Et le nécessaire pour les voyages ?"

Arthur tressaillit, ses yeux s'accrochant sur le dos de son valet. Rester ici, tandis que Merlin tournait la tête juste assez vite pour lui faire un regard de connivence du coin de l'oeil. Les tables avaient été à présent tournées et maintenant c'était le serviteur qui attendait que le prince dise ce qu'il voulait qu'il dise. Irait-il à la rescousse de Gwen, et se faisant irait-il contre la volonté du roi ?

Arthur resta complètement silencieux pendant un long moment, surpris par ce qu'il avait vu dans ce coup d'oeil. Surpris par la capacité de son serviteur à lire en lui si facilement. C'était presque effrayant parfois de voir à quel point Merlin en savait long sur lui, et savait comment il pensait. Il soupira alors, et acquiesça.

"S'il te plaît, oui, avant que Morgane ne vienne ici et ne commence à me persécuter. Au moins je pourrais l'utiliser comme excuse. Je pourrais dire à mon père que j'étais d'accord d'aller en reconnaissance de la situation pour faire plaisir à Morgane. Et si… Quand nous reviendrons avec Gwen, je lui dirais que nous l'avons trouvée si négligemment gardée qu'il a été facile de leur arracher."

Merlin se tourna complètement vers lui, souriant maintenant presque victorieusement.

"Et quand il essayera de vous gronder, le sourire de Morgane l'arrêtera."

Il attrapa le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je vous verrai aux écuries, puisque je suis sûr que vous pouvez empaqueter vos bagages par vous-même."

Cette remarque presque accompagnée par un sourire joyeux qui tombait à pic, Arthur cligna des yeux un instant tandis que la porte de ses appartements se fermait. Et alors, il laissa échapper un sourire, la tension le quittant pour être remplacée par un sentiment de soulagement. Merlin pouvait être étrangement astucieux par moment, et c'était l'un d'entre eux. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait désarmer la colère du roi concernant la désobéissance, ce serait la joie de Morgane au retour de Gwen… Une joie que lui, Arthur partagerait même si ce ne serait pas aussi ouvertement.

Il quitta son siège et saisit le sac déposé près de la porte. Il y avait peu à ajouter puisqu'il portait encore sa cotte de maille, et seulement une poignée d'affaires en avait été retiré depuis son retour des recherches de Morgane.

Il était justement en train d'attraper le dernier couple d'affaires, quand la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit violemment et que la femme en question chargea en remontrances sur un ton de colère hystérique.

"Comment pouvez-vous manquer de cœur à ce point ! Guenièvre est la plus loyale de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrée ! Elle a été plus qu'une amie pour nous tous ! "

"…Morgane."

"Et vous voulez la laisser à la merci de ces animaux ?"

"Morgane."

Elle le regarda, une fois encore l'interrompant alors même qu'il glissait un tube de cartes dans ses bagages.

"Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Jamais aux autres !"

"Morgane."

"Je savais que vous aviez bien des défauts Arthur Pendragon ! Mais j'ignorais que n'étiez qu'un lâche !"

Arthur la prit par le bras et lui fit face, la surprenant et la mettant au silence avant qu'il ne reprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire tandis qu'il exprimait une contradiction suffisante à ses paroles.

"Morgane… Peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de vociférer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, vous vous rendriez compte, que je m'apprête à voyager."

Elle se calma, l'observant un instant avant que le colère ne s'apaise et que la compréhension prenne sa place.

"Vous allez chercher Guenièvre ?"

Il lui jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil.

"Évidemment ! Pour qui me prenez-vous Morgane ? Je ne pouvais contredire mon père en public."

Il jeta le sac de selle à présent empaqueté sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers la porte et s'arrêtant quand elle l'interpella.

"Arthur ! Ramenez-la, de grâce."

Il lui donne un petit sourire de réconfort et disparut à travers la porte, inconscient qu'une scène similaire se jouait dans les appartements du médecin de la cour. Où un vieil homme souhaitait bonne chance à son protégé et lui demandait seulement qu'il s'assure de revenir sain et sauf.

Merlin n'aurait aucune difficulté à se faufiler dans les écuries et à emmener les chevaux hors de la porte Est du château. Cela prendrait seulement un bref tour de magie pour faire en sorte que les gardes les ignorent quelques minutes. Mais sortir de la ville avec Arthur en remorque serait considérablement plus difficile, bien qu'il fit au moins une chose involontairement intelligente quand il insista pour inspecter le garde sur les portes de la citadelle avant de déplacer les chevaux… Il laissa Merlin là avec l'instruction de les 'distraire'.

Merlin se sourit une fois qu'Arthur fut parti, ayant repéré une pie de barils semblant instable attendant d'être emmené à la réserve une fois qu'il y aurait de la lumière. Il leva une main, un sort murmuré envoyant l'un d'eux qui était sur le coté rouler lentement sur la paire de gardes.

Ils furent un peu surpris quand ils l'entendirent, l'observant avec méfiance pour seulement devenir plus nerveux quand il s'arrêta inexplicablement.

Merlin continua de sourire, tandis qu'une lance était provisoirement utilisée pour donner un coup dans le baril, et il remua la main pour redresser le baril.

"Aliese."

Il gloussa doucement de lui à la manière dont les deux hommes sautèrent en arrière de peur avant de piquer à nouveau dans le baril. Les laissant distraits du reste des barils qui déboulaient sur eux.

"Sweor tha."

Deux paires d'yeux les regardèrent et s'élargirent, avant que Merlin ne grimace de sympathie face au résultat et au bruit d'amure qui suivit.

Arthur se retourna une minute plus tard pour trouver son valet debout en train de l'attendre … deux gardes du château couchés par terre et inconscients après avoir été frappés par une ruée de barils en fuite.

Il le fixa, pas sûr de savoir s'il devait être ennuyé ou impressionné.

"Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je t'avais dit de les distraire, pas de les assommer !"

Merlin se tourna pour lui faire face, les bras croisés et lui lança un long regard irrité.

"Rien ne semble trouver grâce à vos yeux parfois !"

~(-)~


End file.
